Attitude Adjustment
by Severus Addicted
Summary: Albus asks Severus to go watch over Harry at the Dursley house for the rest of summer. When he is there secrets are revealed. Snape adopts Harry eventually. Warning: CP, abuse, language, self harming, OOC, AU, Harry has a HUGE attitude problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Number Four Private Drive**

**A/N: Hey I know I have four other stories going right now but this got stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out until I wrote it down :] **

**This story is dedicated to my wonderful friend and "number one fan" ha you're awesome, Wandamarie.**

Severus huffed in annoyance as he made his way up the spiraling staircase that leads to the Headmaster's office. When he reached the door he didn't even have to knock, the door was wide open with Albus Dumbledore standing as if he were waiting a half an hour.

"What important thing do you want to tell me at this hour of night?" Severus asked in an annoyed tone.

Albus sighed, "Severus you know I wouldn't have called you up here if it wasn't important."

Severus sneered at him and snapped, "If it were important don't you think you should say it already?"

Albus narrowed his eyes at him and said, "Severus." Severus sighed and nodded his head, "Now I know you won't like to hear this but I need you to go watch over Harry Potter. Now don't interrupt me Severus, you will go disguised if you truly wish so Harry won't know who you are. I just need you to go watch over him."

Severus raised his eyebrows, "Albus you know very well I wouldn't do well with the brat!"

Albus rolled his eyes to his ceiling and said impatiently, "Severus I know, but if he gets annoying just tell his relatives or ask him to stop."

"Would his relative's even do anything? Probably bloody not." Severus snarled.

Albus raised his eyebrows and said, "Do not assume what you do not know, Severus."

Severus sighed and said, "Yeah, yeah. So how long am I going to have to stay with the little devil?"

Albus smirked while he said, "Oh only for the rest of the summer vacation."

"WHAT?! You're going to have to find someone else to baby-sit Potter, because if I had to watch him that long he will not be happy. I will kill myself if I have to deal with Potter's misbehaving and being treated like a king for two months!"

Albus sighed and nodded his head, "Yes and that is why I give you permission to treat him like your Slytherins. But be fair!"

Severus smirked; finally Potter wouldn't get away with everything! What a shock this will be to him. "So I am allowed to punish him?"

Albus reluctantly nodded. If it wasn't for no one else being able to watch over Harry then he wouldn't have even considered Severus… But as the circumstances are he has no choice but to allow Severus to do it his way. "Yes child you may, but remember be fair. So will you do it? I'd rather you not go disguised but if you truly wish you can."

Severus huffed and nodded his head, "Yes I will baby-sit Harry stupid Potter for the rest of the summer. But you owe me old man! And no I'd rather see his reaction when he realizes I get to live with him." Severus smirked evilly at the thought.

Albus nodded his head, "Then you may leave now. Have fun Severus."

Severus snarled and began his trip to the apparation spot in which he a left to Number Four Private Drive.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The door bell rang throughout the house.

Vernon turned from his seat on the couch to see who it was, "Boy! Go answer the door!"

Harry huffed and turned down the heat on the oven.

"Boy! Get your ass moving!" Vernon bellowed as he turned the channel.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Harry quickly went to the door, when he opened it and saw who was actually there he slammed it shut again and with wide eyes shook his head and slowly made his way back to the kitchen.

"Who was it boy?" Vernon asked as he finally stopped on the news channel.

Harry, who was still in complete shock shook his head and said, "Um, no one Uncle Vernon."

Vernon rolled his eyes and said, "Get back to making supper, if it's burnt you'll pay for it!"

Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal a very irritated Severus Snape. This caused a scream from Petunia and her whale of a son Dudley. Dudley quickly covered his behind and ran for his room. Harry once again put the spatula down and lowered the heat, then he calmly walked into the living room.

"Mr. Potter, if you ever slam the door in my face again you will be an extremely sorry child!" Severus angrily said, then seeing the adults looking at him with curious/angry looks on their faces Severus bowed his head and said, "I am sorry to invade your house like this Mr. Dursley and Mrs. Dursley, but I wouldn't have had to if your nephew here did not slam the door in my face." Here he gave Harry an angry glare.

Harry gulped when he saw the look his uncle was giving him. Apparently his aunt and uncle haven't realized who exactly the man standing in their living room was.

Harry saw his uncle's face turn red so he quickly said, "Uncle Vernon I can explain-"

"Shut up! Get your ass back into that kitchen and finish supper, you and I will have a-"here Vernon glanced at Severus then said, "Discussion later about your bad manners! Go!"

Harry gulped and glanced at Snape, and then with his head hung low he ran to the kitchen to finish supper, all the while wondering what He was doing here.

Severus smirked as he watched the fourteen year old run from the room and into what he assumed was the kitchen.

'Justice.' Severus thought snidely.

Vernon stood and walked over to him, he shook Severus' hand then said in a polite voice, "I'm sorry for my nephew's bad manners, trust me he will think twice about it after our discussion later. Now who may I ask are you?"

Severus smirked and said, "My name is Severus Snape, I teach Potions at Hogwarts."

Quickly Vernon turned red but then thought, 'I can't allow a wizard to know how badly I disgust them, especially a teacher at Freak's school! Calm down we can pretend we are a perfectly happy family.' Vernon gave him a smile and said, "Welcome to our household. May I ask how long you will be staying?"

Severus nodded his head and forced himself to give a small smile back, "The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has sent me to watch over Mr. Potter until school starts. If you don't mind may I stay here until then, if not you will have to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore."

Vernon forced himself to stay calm and say, "Of course you may, you can have the guest room. Here I will get Harry to show you the room." Vernon then walked stiffly to the kitchen and found Harry. "Boy your professor is going to stay here for the rest of the summer-"seeing Harry's wide eyed look Vernon smiled, he was satisfied the Professor was staying now since Harry obviously didn't want him here. "So you will be kind, oh and we must pretend we are a perfectly normal family while he is here."

Harry slowly nodded his head, now dreading summer even more. "Yes Uncle Vernon."

Vernon snidely said, "Now go and show our guest his room. Take him to the guest room."

Harry sighed and looked at the supper, "But sir-"his explanation was cut short when his uncle glared at him, "Y-yes sir."

Harry slowly made his way into the living room where Snape stood talking to his aunt.

"Yes Harry is very disobedient but we deal with it. Yes, that is what Vernon meant when he said 'discussion'. Oh and here Harry is, go show him his room." Petunia said with glee.

Harry rolled his eyes at her then started his way up the stairs figuring Snape would follow; obviously he did when he began to hear footsteps behind him. Harry led him to the room across from his and opened the door, "Here is where you will be sleeping Professor." Harry said as politely as he could.

Severus smirked at him and said, "I would have never thought you get in trouble with your relatives Potter."

Harry glared at him and turned but before he went down the stairs he muttered, "I hope you don't mind the room, there is a closet where you can put your bat man costumes in." Harry snickered then quickly left Snape.

Severus glared at the boy as he went down the stairs. Petunia met him at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at him, "I'm sorry Professor but supper will be a bit later then usual, Harry accidentally burnt the meal."

In the background of her talking Severus heard Vernon yelling at Potter. "Boy you're really cutting it close today, now get the meal done correctly!"

"Why don't you do it?!" A slapping sound met his ears that was followed with a deathly silence.

Petunia sighed and gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry for Harry's attitude, he will never lean."

Severus nodded and said, "Well I'm actually glad you guys punish the child, he surely needs it."

Petunia smiled then said, "Come I will give you a tour of the house."

When they entered the kitchen Severus quickly looked over at Harry and noticed he was gritting his teeth as he put noodles in the pan.

Vernon glared at Harry and leaned over to whisper in his ear. Harry quickly stopped gritting his teeth and closed his eyes to calm down.

Vernon then said, "Oh hello Mr. Snape we are having spaghetti tonight for supper… Once it's done anyway." Here Vernon sent a glare to Harry. "Do you like spaghetti Mr. Snape?"

Severus nodded and said, "Yes, it is one of my favorite meals. Thank you for allowing me to sleep in your guest room by the way."

Vernon waved away the thanks and said, "No need to thank me Mr. Snape."

Harry glared at the pan as he put the meat in to cook. "Uncle Vernon."

Vernon looked down at him and said, "What?"

Harry sighed, "How many is eating tonight?"

Severus thought it was an odd question but Vernon understood the question perfectly clearly and he gave Harry a pointed look, "Everyone except Dudley, he will be with his friends tonight. Why don't you go hang out with… With… Um what's your friends' name?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I have to finish supper so if you don't mind, quit talking to me." Harry then turned and went back to cooking.

Severus stood there gaping. How could his relatives stand there and not do anything?! Severus glared at Harry's back and said in an icy voice, "Mr. Potter you will not speak to your relatives like that."

Harry ignored him and opened a jar of sauce in which he put in the noodles and meat. Harry turned to see all adults still in the room staring at him, "Supper is done. If you don't mind I am going to my room."

As Harry was walking out of the kitchen Vernon yelled after him, "You can stay in there for the rest of the day!"

Harry had the urge to flip him off but instead just kept walking.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus glared at Harry's back as he walked from the kitchen.

He turned around to see Mr. Dursley and Mrs. Dursley seated at the table serving themselves spaghetti.

"Come please join us, he is a wonderful cook." Mrs. Dursley said happily.

Severus nodded and sat down then he began to serve himself spaghetti also, "Shouldn't he be down here to eat?"

Vernon and Petunia exchanged glances, and then Petunia said, "Yes he should, Vernon will you go get the boy?"

Vernon was about to stand up when Severus said, "I'll go get him for you."

Vernon and Petunia again exchange a glance then Vernon sat back down and said, "His room is right across from yours. Thank you."

Severus nodded in response then made his way up the stairs. When he saw the door and the many locks on it he was immediately confused, but he knocked and waited for an answer anyway.

Harry slowly opened the door a crack and looked out, when he saw who it was he closed the door again and went back to his bed. "Go away!"

Severus glared at the closed door then banged it open and strode in. He didn't even pay attention to what his room looked like instead he glared at Harry. "Mr. Potter what have I told you about slamming doors in my face?!" Severus got closer to Harry as he said this.

Harry shrugged and said, "I didn't slam the door in your face. I simply closed it. Now what do you want?"

Severus grabbed his arm and pulled him up; he then sat down on the bed and quickly pulled Harry over his lap. Before Harry could figure out what was happening his pants were down and a stinging sensation went through his behind as it was assaulted.

Snape was _spanking_ him! Harry suddenly realized as more swats came making Harry yelp. "You can't do this! Stop it!"

The swats stopped coming and Severus said, "Oh but I am allowed to do this, Professor Dumbledore gave me permission and I will punish you if you are naughty."

Harry gaped in response. No Dumbledore wouldn't have given the slimy potions master permission to punish him… Right?! Of course not!

Suddenly Snape lifted his knee so he could reach Harry's sit spots then he began swatting the pink bottom in front of him making Harry yelp and beg him to stop. Severus stopped and pulled his underwear and pants back up, he then pulled Harry up and made him face him, "Mr. Potter have you learned your lesson?"

Harry gave him a glare so Severus sighed and turned him to the side and gave him a firm swat making him yelp and yell out, "Yes! Please stop."

Severus nodded then said, "Good, now let's go down and eat supper."

Harry wiped a few tears away and slowly followed his Potions Professor to the kitchen where his aunt and uncle were seated.

Severus sat down and motioned for Harry to do the same. With a sigh Harry obliged and sat on the wooden chair, he winced when the wood met his smarting behind.

Severus gave a satisfied nod and began to scoop some spaghetti onto his plate. When he noticed Harry hadn't touched the spaghetti yet he said, "Mr. Potter eat."

Harry sighed and slowly scooped a little on his plate all the while sending a nervous glance to his uncle who only nodded.

Harry slowly began to eat but a few bites in he was completely full. Harry sighed and looked at his uncle "May I be excused Uncle Vernon?"

Vernon glanced at his plate and said, "Boy you need to eat a little more, unless you don't feel good."

Harry sighed and played with the food on his plate. "Fine." He muttered under his breath.

Vernon looked at Harry and sighed, "If you are just going to play with your food you can go clean the dishes."

Harry immediately stood and went to put water in the sink.

Severus turned to talk to Mr. Dursley. "Does he always eat so little?"

Vernon sent a chilling glare at Harry who flinched back and quickly began to scrub the pans, "No he doesn't. He must be getting sick is all?"

"Or I'm not hungry." Harry muttered but the adults heard anyway.

Vernon sighed and said impatiently, "Boy follow me!" Vernon went outback and waited for Harry.

Harry grimaced and looked at his aunt. She nodded her head and gave him a pointed look so Harry threw down the washcloth and made his way outback, he closed the door as he went.

Once Harry was in front of him Vernon said angrily, "Boy you need to watch your attitude! Just because he is here does not mean I will not beat the living shit out of you if I do not see a change in you."

Harry stepped back and said quietly, "I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, I will watch my attitude. I promise!"

Vernon took a step closer and said in a hushed whisper, "You better or I will beat you until you are unconscious!"

Harry whimpered and stepped back again but Vernon followed his step so he was towering over him, "Now go inside and finish the dishes!"

Harry nodded and ran full force into the kitchen. He banged open the door and went to the sink where he quickly finished the dishes. Vernon angrily went in and glared at him, "Boy, you will need to go down to the store later and pick up bread."

Harry looked outside and saw the darkness, "But Uncle-"

Vernon took a threatening step towards Harry and immediately forgot about their guest. "Boy what did I tell you?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yes Uncle Vernon. I'm sorry."

Vernon only walked into the living room and watched TV. Harry sighed and went back to washing the dishes. Petunia had followed her husband into the living room so it was only Harry and Severus in the kitchen.

Harry totally forgot that Snape was in the room as he said, "Pick up bread my ass. How the hell am I supposed to do that when the store is closed? And I thought I was stupid."

Harry rinsed out the washcloth and put the dishes on the drying rack. He then turned and saw Severus sitting at the table still giving him a look Harry didn't understand. "Um….. Hello Professor."

Severus gave him a concerned?! Yes it was a concerned look and said, "Is your uncle daft?"

Harry smiled and laughed, "Maybe… Why don't you go ask him? I'm sure that would go over well."

Severus smirked, "Oh I'm sure it would."

Harry sighed and said, "I have to go to my uncle." With a sigh Harry left the kitchen and went straight to his uncle. "Uncle Vernon."

Vernon glared up at him and snapped, "What?"

Harry fidgeted with his hem of his shirt and mumbled, "The store is closed… I uh can't go get the bread."

Vernon sighed and nodded his head, "Fine. Go to your room."

Harry nodded and quickly ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus entered the living room and sat down on the couch beside Petunia, "Thank you again for having me for the summer."

Petunia nodded her head and smiled, "You are very welcome Mr. Snape, and I am so sorry about my nephew he has a bad attitude."

Severus nodded his head, "Indeed he has an attitude that is for sure."

Petunia nodded her head then asked, "Does he act like this at school?"

Severus nodded, "Oh yes he does."

Vernon snarled angrily and muttered something Severus couldn't catch. The suddenly he yelled, "Boy! Get back in your room!"

Severus smirked, "How did you hear him?"

Vernon smiled and said, "There is a loose floorboard in front of his door, I heard the squeak."

The sound of a door slamming shut sounded throughout the house.

Severus nodded then stood, "Well I think I will head to bed, good night."

"Good night." Vernon and Petunia said at the same time.

Severus slowly made his way upstairs but instead of going to his room he knocked on Harry's door. Once again Harry only opened the door enough to peek out. Severus sighed and pulled the door open the whole way, "Mr. Potter come to my room please."

Harry sighed and followed him to his room, "What? I am supposed to stay in my room… If my uncle found out that I was out of my room he'd…. Never mind, can I go back to bed please?"

Severus gave him a curious look then asked, "What would he do?"

Harry began to panic, the first thought that came to his mind was, "I'd be grounded for two weeks and probably be spanked for misbehaving." He then said snidely, "And I was already spanked today."

Severus narrowed his eyes and said, "I warned you Mr. Potter, you should have listened. And I doubt he would be that hard on you for not staying in your room."

Harry snorted, "Um right. So can I go back to my room now?"

Severus shook his head, "No I need to speak to you."

Harry raised his eyebrows and said, "Didn't you just speak to me?"

Severus narrowed his eyes and said, "I'd watch your cheek Potter. Now you listen here, you need to stop with the attitude; you are driving your aunt and uncle insane!"

Harry smiled, "Great."

Severus glared at him and grabbed his ear, and then he walked him over to a corner. "Stay there."

Harry huffed in annoyance, "This is childish!"

Severus paced back and forth behind him and said, "So is your attitude."

Harry rolled his eyes to the corner and said, "Please can I just go back to my room?"

Severus stopped his pacing and said, "No you may not go back to your room. You will stay in that corner until I say otherwise!"

Harry glared and muttered, "Well in that case I am going to sleep."

Severus didn't hear and said, "I will be right back, stay where you are and do not move a muscle."

Once he heard the door click shut Harry muttered, "I wouldn't dream of it." He then went to the door and waited to hear the steps fade away then he swung open the door and went to his bedroom. Once he was in his room he went over to the window and climbed out. There was a party tonight and he wasn't missing it!

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading! Please tell me if I should continue it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Alcohol, Drugs, and…. Well not Rock N Roll**

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Oh and I'm grounded so the updates on all of my stories will be slow seeing how I have to wait until my Godparents leave for work to get on.**

**~Severus Addicted**

Harry stumbled into the house at half past four, he didn't notice the time until it was four in the morning, the party was too much fun so he just kept partying. As Harry slowly and quietly made his way up the stairs to his bedroom he didn't notice the shadowed figure waiting for him on the couch until, "Mr. Potter, care to explain where you were all night?!"

Harry groaned and stopped short on the staircase, "Um, not really. Good night Professor." He then quickly ran to his bedroom where he quietly closed his door and used his desk chair to keep the door from opening. Harry then flopped on his bed and tried to fall asleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus glared as Harry ran up the stairs. He can't hide forever; he will just have to deal with this in the morning, right now he needed to get some sleep.

In the morning Severus awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and sausage cooking. He stood and got ready for the day then left his nose lead him to the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen he came to a halt when he saw Harry up cooking breakfast. He looked at the clock then back to Harry who was trying to make coffee, flip eggs, and cook the sausage at the same time. The bacon wasn't anywhere to be seen but Severus could smell it.

Severus went over to the table and sat down, "Mr. Potter where are your aunt and uncle."

Harry flipped the sausage as he said, "They won't be up until eight-thirty, sir. Do you want coffee or orange juice?"

Severus looked at the clock again; it was seven-forty in the morning! "Mr. Potter why are you up so early?"

Harry ignored the question and said, "You didn't answer my question professor. What drink do you want, Orange juice or coffee?"

Severus sighed and said, "Coffee please. Now answer me, why are you up so early?"

"Why are you up so early?" Harry retorted.

Severus glared at him, "Mr. Potter just answer me!"

Harry sighed and took the sausages off the pan, "I'm making breakfast, sir."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Well I can see that, but why aren't your relatives making breakfast, you should still be asleep until at least eight o'clock. Do you cook all of the meals?"

Harry halted. How was he supposed to answer this question? Normal families wouldn't make their children…. Or nephews cook their meals everyday right? Of course not. "No I don't make all the meals, sometime my uncle makes the meals and sometimes my aunt makes the meals… Oh and if you have any sense in mind I wouldn't eat my aunt's pie, last person who ate it got food poisoning." Here Harry burst out laughing as he handed Severus the cup of coffee. "But if you absolutely want to, go ahead."

Severus glared at him but decided to let it slip, "So your cousin doesn't make any of the meals?"

Harry snorted as he put the pans in the sink, "Of course not, I want someplace to still live and I'm sure my aunt and uncle don't want to have to find a new house to live in because their last one was burnt to the ground."

Severus smirked and said, "I take it you and your cousin don't get along?"

Harry didn't know what to say to that so instead he said, "Fruit?"

Severus sighed and said, "Yes please. So care to tell me why you were out so late last night?"

Harry went to the fridge and poured milk into a cup of coffee for his uncle, "There was a party." Harry said as he poured the milk into the cup.

Severus rose his eyebrows and said, "So you decided to leave the house without permission and right after I told you not to move from where you are to go to a party?!"

Harry nodded his head and smiled, "Pretty much."

Severus glared at him, "How did you even get out of the house without me or your relatives catching you."

Here Harry full out grinned then he said, "Oh I have my ways, if you don't mind I need to get this meal done before eight-thirty."

Severus ignored his last part then he said, "Was there alcohol at the party?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him and turned to put the eggs in the microwave to keep nice and warm, in the microwave was the missing bacon. "I don't see why that matters to you."

Severus stood and walked over to him, "It matters because I am here to watch over you, you are my responsibility and I will not allow you to drink!"

Harry huffed and stepped around him to put the other pans in the sink along with the skillet, "Why do you automatically assume I drank any?"

Severus shrugged, "Did you?"

Harry snorted, "I was offered many things last night, all of which I said no to because it wouldn't have been worth it if I came home drunk again!" Harry's eyes widened when he realized he said "again".

Severus saw red, "Again?! Harold James Potter you are only fourteen years old! You should not be drinking and getting drunk at your age!" He then quickly turned Harry to his side and gave him a dozen swats, "Do you understand me?!"

Harry quickly nodded, "Y-yes sir."

Severus nodded and took a step back, "Now later we will be dealing with the fact that you left the house without telling anyone, thus putting your life in danger! Oh and disobeying me."

Harry again nodded his head and mumbled an apology. "I'm sorry."

Severus gave a curt nod then said, "Oh trust me, you will be. Now finish washing the dishes. It is almost eight-thirty."

Five minutes later Vernon and Petunia came down the stairs and sat down at the table.

"Uncle Vernon." Harry started and when his uncle gave a nod he continued, "Um… Oh never mind."

Vernon nodded and began to eat his breakfast. Harry didn't know if he should stay or leave so Harry stood and went outside to check on the garden. As Harry was turning on the hose the backdoor opened and out stepped Severus.

He watched as Harry watered the flowers then bent down and touched a dead Lily.

"It's alright little Lily." He watched in amazement as Harry lightly stroked the petals and suddenly the Lily was alive again. Harry smiled and touched the other flowers that were dead.

Severus cleared his throat and said, "Mr. Potter you should come inside and eat your breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day."

Harry gave him a weird-ed out look then mumbled, "If you say so."

Severus nodded his head and led him into the kitchen. Harry sat down in the seat beside Severus and his uncle.

Suddenly Vernon leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear. "Boy you listen here and you listen well." Harry nodded his head so Vernon continued, "While he is here you will be eating every meal with us. Understood?!"

Harry nodded and whispered back, "Crystal."

Vernon raised his hand to slap him but stopped and instead glared and said, "Boy watch your cheek!"

Harry smirked and played with the food on his plate as he said, "I can't watch my cheek, wanna know why? Cuz I can't see it, it's on my face."

Vernon angrily threw down his fork and stood up, "Go to your room immediately!"

Harry quickly stood from the table and sprinted to his room followed by his uncle.

Severus shook his head and said, "That boy will never learn."

Petunia nodded her head worried about what Vernon would do, "I will be right back." She then quickly ran up the stairs. Suddenly a yell came to Severus' ear, "Vernon!"

Severus quickly stood and ran to the foot of the stairs but he immediately stopped when he saw Harry walking down the stairs, "Mr. Potter what did you do?"

Harry sighed and said, "_I _didn't do anything. I'll be back later, have to go pick up bread."

Severus quickly grabbed onto his shoulder and said, "I will come with you, stay here I will be right back." He then quickly ran up the stairs to see Vernon angrily pacing back and forth, seeing nothing was wrong he went back down the stairs and grabbed hold of Harry's shoulder and walked him to the door.

Harry smiled an innocent smile as they began their trip down the sidewalk, "I told you I didn't do anything."

Severus gave him a confused look as they rounded a corner, "Then why did your aunt yell your uncle's name like that?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Nothing you need to worry about."

Severus immediately shut his mouth but couldn't help but think, 'This family is very strange.'

Harry walked to a small building and walked in, the sound of bells ringing went off. Severus cautiously followed in.

Harry was stopped when a boy his age came up to him and smiled, "Last night was great, want to do it again tonight?"

Harry immediately looked at Severus who was pretending to look at food on a stand. Harry turned back to face his friend, "Sam you know I would say yes in a heart beat but I have a guest over, sorry."

Sam frowned, "Bring them with you."

Harry laughed, "Um, no how about some other time Sam?"

Sam sighed, "Fine, but you're missing out tonight, and it's a Skittle Party."

Harry smirked, "Oh really? You know I don't do that stuff Sam."

Sam nodded sadly, "I know, I know. You only drink."

Severus turned around to glare at Harry's back then he said, "He better not drink."

Sam and Harry exchanged wide eyed looks then Sam whispered, "Sorry man didn't know your old man was there."

Old man? He thought he was his father? Harry would have burst out laughing if it wasn't during these circumstances, "Um Sam he is not-"

Severus interrupted Harry and put his hand on his shoulder, "What is a Skittle party?"

Sam cracked a smile and tried not to laugh; Harry snorted and walked off to get bread.

Severus looked between the two boys and said, "I'm serious, what is a Skittle Party?"

Harry coughed and motioned for Sam to leave, "I'll see you later Sam."

Sam nodded but before he walked out of the store he said, "Oh and last night Carmon told me about" here he gave Harry a smirk.

Harry glared at him, "Shut up Sam, seriously I'm not interested in her, I thought I explained that to her! The only reason why I did what I did that one time was because I was head over heels drunk."

Sam laughed, "I know, that night was amazing. You were so funny!"

Harry glared at him, "Yes and because of that night I do not drink anymore." Here Harry looked at Severus then back to Sam and said, "Someone told me that I am fourteen and I shouldn't be drinking and getting drunk, and you know what? He has a point. Maybe you should think about that too Sammy, you're only fifteen. Don't waste away your life with drugs and alcohol."

Sam gave him a weird-ed out look then said, "Okay what happened to you Harry? Your quote on life always was, "Life sucks so we drink it away." Are you okay?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Well let's just say I'm not as bad as I was before." Harry smiled and looked at Sam, "But you have a point, that night was amazing. Especially when the cops came in and ruined the whole thing then we jumped out the window and ran for our lives." Sam and Harry burst out laughing at the memory, "And then you fell over your own feet! Wow, good times, good times."

Sam chuckled and nodded, "Yes that was amazing…. Until your uncle and my pa found out." Harry shuddered at the memory. "Hey! Did you hear Kevin was sent to Juvenile detention?"

Harry smiled, "No what did he do this time?"

Sam laughed and started explaining, "He was caught climbing on people's roofs drunk."

Harry laughed too and said, "Yes that does sound like Kevin."

Severus grabbed Harry's arm and said, "I do believe we should be getting back to your relatives' house."

Harry quickly said goodbye to his friend then went over and paid for the bread.

"Good morning Harry. How are you doing today? Staying out of trouble I hope." The old man smiled happily.

Harry smiled back and said, "I'm doing great Mr. Mowery. How about you?"

The old man sighed, "Well since the last time I saw you I became a Grandfather. But you will still be just like my Grandson Harry. You need to come visit me soon; you're not still grounded are you?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but I uh have been busy. You know my relatives Mathew."

Mathew nodded his head sadly then said, "Well come again soon Harry. And behave!"

Harry chuckled, "I'll definitely come again soon Mathew but the behaving part…. Well we will just have to wait and find out." This got a laugh out of Mathew.

As they were walking out Mathew called out in a serious tone, "Oh and Harry." Harry turned around to see a worried old man replace his happy friend Mathew, "Remember if you need me like you did that one time last year, call me. I will be there in a heart beat."

Harry smiled and ran to him to give him a hug, "Did I ever get to thank you for helping me last year?"

Mathew frowned and said, "No I believe your Uncle came and dragged you home before you had the chance to."

"Oh." Harry felt like he was going to cry but he held it in and whispered, "Thank you."

Mathew smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head, "Anytime child, anytime. Now I believe your friend here is waiting for you, go on now and please stay out of trouble." He gave Harry a pleading look that Severus didn't understand then left go of Harry and lightly pushed him toward Severus.

As they were walking down the street Severus turned to Harry and asked in a gentle voice, "What happened last year?"

Harry refused to look at him and ignored his question then suddenly he answered, "Nothing you need to worry yourself about, sir."

Severus sighed and pulled Harry to a stop, "Harry you can't tell me not to worry, I am worried. Please tell me what happened last year."

Harry was in shock; The Bat of the Dungeons was just polite to him and called him by his first name! Harry sighed then he whisper, "Last year I got hurt and no one was there to help me. Mathew was though, he saved me."

Severus had worry in his eyes as he asked, "Why were you hurt?"

'My uncle had beaten me to near death and Mathew saved me before I died. He is the only one who knows about my home life, the only one who cares.' But instead of saying that Harry said, "I fell on the ground and broke my ankle, he bandaged it up for me."

Severus nodded even though he knew that wasn't the real answer. "I don't want you hanging out with people like Sam, Mr. Potter."

Harry gave him an outraged look then said angrily, "And you have a say in who I hang out with why?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at him and said, "Because you are my responsibility for the summer and if you are my responsibility you will bide by my rules! My rules and my consequences!"

Harry rolled his eyes at him and started walking again, "Who died and made you king?"

Severus' eyes flared in anger as he charged after Harry. "Professor Dumbledore is not dead I can assure you that. Now back to your choice of friends, Sam and Kevin? Do their parents know about their habits?"

Harry narrowed his eyes as he walked, "Sam's mother died when she gave birth to him, his father knows about the drinking now since the cops dropped us off at his front porch the one night." Here Harry laughed, "And Kevin is a spoiled rich kid whose parents never pay attention to him so no they don't know about it, I take it they do now though seeing how he is in Juvenile Detention. He always was the sloppy one."

Severus sighed, "Harry I'm telling you, stop hanging out with these people they are not good people to hang around."

"You don't know them! Don't judge them; you don't know what they have gone through. You don't understand!" Harry yelled frantically as he kept walking. People peeked out their windows to see what was going on.

Severus finally caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder. He forced Harry to stay still as he whispered in his ear, "You're correct I do not know them, but I know enough to know they are bad people to hang around. You will not be going to another party with them again."

Harry pushed himself away from his professor with all his might then quickly walked away as he walked he yelled back, "You can't tell me what to do! You are NOT my father!"

Severus felt like his heart had just been stabbed but he didn't understand why. "Harold James you come back here this instant!"

Harry flipped him off as he entered the house. Severus sighed in frustration as he followed him in.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Harry entered the house he immediately went to the kitchen for a cup of water. He noticed a piece of paper on the table as he entered the kitchen. It was a note from his Aunt.

_Dear Harry and Mr. Snape,_

_We have gone out to Dinner with Dudley and his friends' family. We will be back around ten tonight. Harry make sure you make lunch and supper for Mr. Snape, do not burn down the house. A list of chores is on your bed Harry make sure you get them all done before we get home if you know what is good for you. Behave!_

_Mr. Snape please do not be scared to punish him if he goes out of line, relax and enjoy the day._

_Aunt Petunia_

Harry sighed as he heard the front door open telling him Snape was back too. "We have a letter!" Harry called out as he put his glass in the sink.

When Severus entered the kitchen he narrowed his eyes at the boy and said, "Your backside and my hand will be having a nice discussion soon Mr. Potter!" He then looked at the note and quickly read it. "I'd go start your chores."

Harry grumbled and went upstairs to see what chores he had to do today.

Harry quickly read over the list:

Mow the lawn

Do the dishes

Sweep the living room

Dust

Take care of the garden

Harry sighed and stuffed the list in his pants pocket. Then without taking another glance at Severus he went outside and started the lawn mower.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus watched out the window as Harry mowed the lawn. There was something wrong with this family that he didn't understand. They were so…. Weird at times. It seems as if Harry is sometimes scared to do things and always has to ask for permission, it just didn't seem right.

Harry was obviously not the spoiled king he always thought he was, but he did have a hell of an attitude!

An hour later Severus stepped outback to check on Harry. He found the boy on his hands and knees pulling weeds from the garden. "Mr. Potter lunch is ready, come and eat."

Harry sighed and threw the gloves off his hands and stood and wiped himself off, after that was done he slowly followed his professor into the house.

When he entered the house a scent of hamburgers and Mac n cheese met his nose. Harry smiled and looked at his professor who was already seated and serving himself some food, "It smells wonderful, Professor. Thank you for making lunch."

Severus only nodded and pointed to the seat across from him, "Have a seat Mr. Potter, I expect you to eat a healthy fill of food. None of this getting up and leaving thee bites in."

Harry nodded his head and slowly sat down in the seat indicated.

Lunch was silent until Severus noticed Harry was having a hard time eating the rest of his meal. "Mr. Potter are you ill?"

Harry shook his head, "No sir."

Severus raised his eyebrows and said, "Then why are you having a hard time finishing eating a plate of Mac n cheese? Care to explain, Mr. Potter?"

Harry gulped and refused to look at him, "Nothing is wrong professor, I just had a big snack earlier today after breakfast."

Severus gave him a curious look then said, "I don't recall you getting a big snack between meals. Mr. Potter if you are lying to me you will regret it horribly."

Harry shook his head, "I'm not lying professor. I swear!"

Severus stood as he heard Harry's tone get louder. "Mr. Potter if you are not lying then why may I ask are you panicking and not eating?"

Harry looked away from the towering man and muttered, "Because you make me panic when you don't believe me, and like I said I'm not hungry! God, why don't you understand something as simple as that?!" Harry stood also but Severus was still at least three heads taller then the fourteen year old.

"Mr. Potter I am warning you. You already are in trouble so do not push it!" Severus said angrily.

Harry glared at him and pulled out his list, "I have to finish my chores before my relatives get home, so if you would excuse me?"

Severus glared right back and said, "No, you will not be excused until you finish that plate young man!"

Harry huffed and flopped back on the seat. "Are you going to explain why I did not finish my chores when they told me?"

Severus nodded his head, "Yes I will explain to them. Now eat!"

Harry glared at his plate and ate a few more bites before he complained again, "I don't want to finish my meal, and I am full! If I keep eating I will throw up!"

Severus remained calm as he said, "You are acting like a child so I will treat you like one. Go into the living room and stand in a corner."

Harry shook his head and picked up his fork, "Fine I will eat."

Severus smirked and said, "Good boy."

Harry gave him a death glare and said, "Why do you care anyway?"

Severus sighed, "Have we not gone through this many times this morning?"

Harry nodded, "Yes but it doesn't make sense. Why would Dumbledore send you when he knows you hate me?"

Severus shook his head in denial, "No Mr. Potter I do not hate you, I simply do not like the fact that you get away with everything."

Harry snorted, "Well obviously you have realized I get away with nothing here, so you can stop assuming things you know nothing about."

What's up with everyone telling him to not assume things lately? First Albus and now Harry?! Severus sighed, "Yes obviously you don't away with murder here. Hell you didn't even get away with sneaking out of your room yesterday."

Harry glared at the floor, "I have to remember that stupid loose floorboard, always gets me caught!"

Severus smirked, "Yes well I am sorry for my assuming things that I know nothing about. But let me ask you one thing, how did you uncle react when he found you drunk?"

Harry paled and said, "I don't see how that is your business, Professor."

Severus bowed his head apologetically then said, "You don't have to answer me Mr. Potter, it was just a question."

Harry nodded back but his color was still drained from his face.

Severus decided it was time to change the subject, "So will you explain to me what a Skittle Party is?"

Harry smiled and the color slowly began to come back, "You seriously don't know?" at Severus' shake of his head Harry cracked a chuckle. He then coughed and said, "A Skittle Party is where you bring a colorful pill and put it in a bowl, which is how you can get in instead of paying. Then later during the party the host passes around the bowl and everyone has to pick a colorful pill to take and you have to take it. I don't know why he invited me to the party because he knows I don't mess around with drugs."

After Harry was done explaining Severus' mouth was open in shock, then he asked, "How do you know what a Skittle Party is?"

Harry swallowed and said, "Sam told me."

Severus gave him the famous Snape glare and said, "I bet. Tell the truth."

Harry sighed, "I went once, but I didn't have fun at all and it wasn't technically my choice in the matter either. Kevin dragged me there. And to tell the truth I didn't really enjoy being forced to eat a pill that I had no idea what it was, I haven't gone since."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Why didn't you have a choice? You always have a choice Harold!"

Harry sighed, "Not technically all the time. I didn't have a choice because I had no other friends and if I hadn't gone they would have dumped me but once I went and they realized how much fun I didn't have they allowed me to not go back."

Severus sighed, "You surely know how to pick the good ones don't you Mr. Potter?" Severus asked sarcastically but seeing Harry get mad he quickly asked, "What pill were you forced to take?"

Harry laughed and said, "A sleeping pill. I woke up the next day in Sam's front lawn; he wouldn't drop it for months."

Severus shook his head, "So you refuse to go to the parties now?" at Harry's nod Severus continued, "Good boy, again I am going to say this; I don't want you hanging out with those boys."

Harry glared at him and said, "Again I am going to say this, you are not my father, I don't have to listen to you! You can not choose who I hang out with!"

Severus stood and leaned over the boy, "I can and I will, now go finish your chores."

Harry huffed in annoyance then stomped off to go finish his chores.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry slammed the door closed behind him and went to get a glass of water to drink. He didn't notice the figure seated at the table drinking coffee as he filled his cup with water.

Once he drank most of the cup Harry went to the medicine cabinet and took out a bandage. Harry hissed in pain as he cleaned the wound out, then he ever so lightly placed the bandage over the wound. "Damn hoe."

Severus raised his eyes but then immediately remembered Harry was working in the garden, so it obviously wasn't the title he was thinking about. He quickly stood and walked over to the child who was now getting another cup of cold water.

"Mr. Potter what happened to your hand?" Severus asked as he gently took the cup out of the child's hand and filled it for him.

"I was getting all the weeds out of the garden and forgot the hoe was lying beside me and well I leaned back on my hands and the hoe cut me." Harry looked at his bandaged hand then started to make his way back outside.

Harry was however stopped short when Severus said, "No how about you stay in for the rest of the night? I will go outside and use my wand to do the rest of the garden."

Harry sighed in relief, "Thank you!"

Severus nodded, "Go get some rest."

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading! Don't forget to review please!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Uncle Vernon Looses It!**

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews! **

**Here is the next chapter!**

**~Severus Addicted**

A light shake to his shoulder had Harry sitting straight up. "I'm coming."

Severus looked down at the still half asleep child below him and asked, "Mr. Potter supper is ready please come down so we can eat."

Harry blinked the sleep dust out of his eyes then reached for his glasses. Severus saw him trying to get his glasses so he quickly grabbed them and placed them on his face.

Harry nodded his thanks then threw the blankets off. "I'm coming."

Severus nodded, "Good, let's go."

Harry stood and stretched then slowly followed his professor down the stairs and to the kitchen. Harry looked at the table and noticed broccoli, mashed potatoes, and ham. Harry smiled at his professor and said, "It smells wonderful professor but I could have made supper… I was supposed to anyway."

Severus gave him a curious look then pointed to the table. Once he was sitting he said, "Why does it matter who cooks the meals anyhow?"

Harry took a drink from his water as he contemplated how to answer that nosy question, "Well it is only polite if I cook the meals seeing how you are our guest. We are the hosts; we have to make sure you are very comfortable and relaxed during your stay."

Severus shook his head, "I am not a guest, and you guys didn't even know I was coming until I showed up, I don't mind cooking some meals for the family that is allowing me their room to sleep in."

Harry shrugged then muttered, "Whatever if you wanna cook go right ahead and do as you want, it'll give me time to finish other things up."

Severus raised his eyebrows at the child who was cutting his ham into small pieces, "Mr. Potter care to say that again? I didn't quite catch that."

Harry shook his head, "No that's fine it was nothing important anyway."

Severus narrowed his eyes and said, "Then if you have nothing of importance to say keep your big mouth shut."

Harry glared at him and started eating. "_I _have a big mouth? Don't make me laugh." Harry murmured under his breath.

A knock at the door saved Harry from the angry retort Severus was about to say. Harry quickly stood and ran to the door to see who it was. Harry looked through the peep hole and groaned.

Harry slowly swung the door open to face Miss. Highly. "Good evening Miss. Highly."

Severus arrived behind him to make sure he was safe.

Miss Highly chuckled lightly and patted his cheek (a little too hard for Harry's liking), "You too Harold."

Harry gave her a 'you have got to be kidding me' look then said, "Um, my aunt and uncle aren't home ma'am. Would you like me to relay a message to them?"

Again the older women chuckled then allowed herself into the house. "No, no that's okay Harold. I will just wait here for them."

Harry groaned so Severus smacked the back of his head and gave him a glare.

Harry followed the older lady into the living room, "So Harold how has St. Brutus' School been this year? Staying out of trouble I hope."

Harry glared at the wall then swallowed and tried to remain calm, "Of course ma'am. St. Brutus has taught me many things."

Miss. Highly looked him up and down then smiled, "That's very good dear. I heard St. Brutus' School for the Criminally Insane is a perfect school to get children back on track. I hope they taught you to keep that temper of yours in check."

Harry swallowed his angry reply and said, "Oh we will just have to wait and see, won't we?"

Severus sent him a withering glare while Miss. Highly chuckled and said, "Harold how are you grades coming?"

Harry smiled and said, "Oh they're coming alright. But seeing how I'm criminally insane I don't see why they worry about our grades when I could easily sneak into their room at night and slice their throats then let them bleed dry. Sounds wonderful doesn't it?"

Miss. Highly rolled her eyes and said, "Oh Harold you always are one for jokes."

Harry smirked and said in a completely serious tone, "I try."

"So your grades are good. That's nice to hear. Where may I ask did your relative's go?" Miss. Highly asked as he propped her cane on the end table.

Harry stood from the couch, "Would you like some tea Miss. Highly?"

Miss. Highly nodded her white head and said, "Yes please Harold. Now you didn't answer my question."

Harry went into the kitchen and started the water then he came back into the living room and was about to answer her question when he saw her and Snape talking.

"How do you Harold, Miss. Highly?" Severus asked completely oblivious to Harry's presence.

Harry glared at Severus' head when he heard him call him "Harold."

Miss Highly smiled kindly at Severus and said, "Oh I am his neighbor. So do you know where his relatives are?"

Severus nodded and said, "They went with Dudley's friends' family for supper, they will be back around ten tonight."

Miss Highly sighed, "Oh alright, will you give them a message then for me?"

Harry's eyes bulged then he said, "What? So you will allow Him to relay a message and not me? I live here! Oh my God!" Then Harry stomped off outside. He needed to go for a walk before he did something he would regret later.

Severus and Miss. Highly exchanged glances then Severus stood, "Well I will show you to the door. What message would you like me to relay?"

"Would you tell them that they are invited to my neighborhood get together tomorrow, it's at five until nine. Goodbye handsome." She gave him a peck on his cheek making him go even paler.

Severus opened the door and allowed her out then he shut the door and went to go find Harry.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry kicked a rock and watched it roll down a sewer drain. Harry sighed and found a new rock to kick.

Five minutes later Harry found himself standing in front of the old abandoned playground. Harry smiled as he walked over to a swing and sat down.

This playground was his favorite place to go and think. This playground has many memories, good and bad for Harry.

_A four year old Harry sat on one of the swings and swung his feet back and forth. He was trying to imitate the little girl beside him._

_"Freak what are you doing at the playground? Shouldn't you be home in your cupboard? Freak's don't deserve to play!" Dudley came out of the shadows and tackled his cousin to the ground. _

_The adults quickly came over and pulled their own children away from the scene._

_All of a sudden Dudley was pulled off little Harry, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" _

_The boy that pulled Dudley off Harry sent him a small smile then went back to glaring at Dudley._

_Dudley glared right back, "He doesn't deserve to be on the playground!"_

_The boy's glare hardened as he said, "And you do?"_

_Dudley stood and ran from the park while yelling over his shoulder, "I'm telling mum on you Freak!"_

_Harry sighed and got off the ground, "Thank you."_

_The boy helped pull him up then he gave him a smile, "Anytime. What is your name? Mine is Austin." Austin grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him over to a tree where they sat down to talk._

_Harry smiled a shy, small smile then answered, "Harry."_

_Austin gave a broad smile, "Who was that big oaf who was picking on you?"_

_Harry laughed lightly at what Austin called Dudley, "He is my cousin. Speaking of which I better get home." _

_Seeing panic start to go through Harry's eyes Austin grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "No please stay. I don't have any friends." Here Austin gave a sad look and looked away._

_Harry sighed; he was torn from staying and playing with his new (and only) friend or going home before Dudley to save his rear end. "Are you sure you want to be my friend? I'm a Freak."_

_Austin gave him a smile and said happily, "Of course I wanna be your friend. You are not a Freak; your cousin is a Freak."_

_Harry finally agreed to stay for a while longer. Minutes turned to hours as they sat under the tree getting to know each other. All this was interrupted when Harry's aunt came yelling._

_"Boy! Get back to the house now!" Petunia shrieked._

_Harry stood and ran all the way home only to be locked in the cupboard for the rest of the day._

_Austin and Harry were the best of friends for many years. Harry snuck out of the house to go and play with him at the playground, they did everything together. That was until one day Austin didn't show up at the playground, instead his mother did._

_"Harry?" She asked in a sad voice._

_Ten year old Harry looked at her and knew something was very wrong. "What is it? What's wrong? Is Austin alright?"_

_Austin's mother burst into sobs. Harry didn't know what to do except hold her as she cried it out. Finally when she was done crying she whispered. "He killed himself."_

Harry quickly shook himself out of memory lane before he got too sad. The past is the past; you can't change anything about it.

A cough interrupted his internal fight and he quickly reached up and whipped away all his tears that were shed.

Severus saw a few tears leak out of the corner of Harry's eye and sat down on the swing next to him, "Harry?"

Harry looked away and said nothing.

Severus sighed, "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry shook his head. 'I can't handle this!' his mind was screaming for some relief but his heart was telling him to stay and talk about it.

Severus sighed knowing he wasn't getting anything out of the distraught child beside him, "Come let's get home, your relatives will be arriving soon."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Shit I have to go dust!" Harry stood and ran full speed home to quickly dust. Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw his uncle there waiting for him.

"Boy your aunt told you to have all your chores done before we got home! Now you will pay the consequences, go to your room! I will be up in a minute." Vernon bellowed, Vernon didn't notice Severus come in as he was yelling.

Harry nodded and quickly ran. Vernon grunted and went to the closet to grab his belt. "Stupid brat. Needs to learn where he stands in life!" Vernon snapped the belt to test it.

Vernon turned and still didn't notice the man standing with his mouth open at the doorway. He quickly made his way up the stairs to his nephew's room.

Severus shook his head to get it out of the shock then ran up to Harry's room just in time to hear Vernon saying, "Boy what have I told you about responsibility? If you want to live in this house you will do what we say and when we say it, or you will pay the consequences! Now go to the corner, you know the procedure!"

Severus slammed open the door and glared at Vernon, "Mr. Dursley what are you doing?"

Vernon glared right back and said evenly, "I am punishing my nephew now if you don't mind leave me alone to deal with my disobedient nephew!"

Harry lowered his eyes to the floor and whispered, "Just do what he says Professor. Don't get in this; I should have done all my chores before I left the house."

Vernon grunted and glared at Harry, "Do as I say boy!"

Severus glared at Vernon and said, "Mr. Dursley it is not the boys' fault for not getting his chores done, it is my fault."

Vernon sighed and threw the belt aside, "Mr. Snape please go away it is not your business of how I discipline my nephew!"

Severus looked from Harry back to Vernon then finally said, "Mr. Vernon allow me to punish him, please?"

Vernon smiled a sick smile and said, "Oh you want to deal with the brat? Go right ahead." He handed Severus the belt he had thrown and walked downstairs.

Severus glared at the belt and made it disappear. He then walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug, "Mr. Potter please tell me that doesn't happen a lot?" Severus knew it was a helpless question seeing how he heard Vernon say "You know the procedure" but he had to make sure.

Harry stayed quiet then suddenly he whispered, "He was drunk. I smelled it on his breath."

Severus sighed and walked them both over to Harry's bed, once they were seated he said in a soothing voice, "Harry do you truly think that is an excuse for what he was about to do?"

Harry nodded, "Yes of course, I didn't have the chores done in time. I deserve it, sir."

Severus closed his eyes to calm himself down, "Harry does your uncle get drunk often?"

Harry shook his head, he wasn't about to tell Snape of all people this, "No it is very rare and he has never done that before. Don't worry about it, he'll apologize later for his actions, my uncle wouldn't hurt me on purpose Professor. He only punishes me when it's needed."

Severus sighed out in relief, "Good, now I am not going to punish you because it is technically my fault you didn't finish your chores, I should have woke you earlier."

Harry shook his head, "No, you are the guest; you don't have to worry about me. Don't blame my stupidity on yourself; you never do any other time."

Severus sighed, "Harry."

Harry stood, "I better go dust."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus slowly made his way down the stairs only to stop short when he saw Vernon sipping at a can of beer.

'Well now I know where Harry got the drinking from.' Severus thought angrily.

Harry came into the room at the moment only be have a beer can thrown at him. Harry glared menacingly at his uncle and yelled, "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

Vernon moved his hands around wildly then he finally slurred out, "Get me another beer boy!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him and said angrily, "No, you've had enough!"

Vernon stood quickly making Harry jump back, "I told you boy to get me another beer!"

Harry glared but stomped off to the kitchen where he grabbed a can, once he was in the living room again he looked at the can of beer then back to his uncle, he didn't even notice Severus on the stairway.

Harry smirked evilly then said to his uncle, "You want another beer? I'll give you another beer!" he then opened the can and chugged it all. After every single drop was gone Harry threw the empty can at his uncle. "Want another can? Huh? I'll get you another one!" Harry ran to the kitchen and grabbed six other cans. Harry opened another can and chugged it, "A toast is due I believe! You suck, go fucking die!" He then quickly chugged another can all the while swaying on his feet. Harry threw the cans at his uncle who stood and started to tower over him.

"Boy go get me a beer!" Vernon said angrily, he didn't really understand Harry was drinking all the others.

Harry started to slowly make his way for another beer. But was stopped when Severus held him close and forced him to sit in a chair. "You stay right where you are, young man." Severus said angrily.

Harry smiled drunkenly and slurred, "Bu-but I need to get another beer. Oh I understand okay you can go get it."

Severus glared at him, "Mr. Potter you will not be getting any more beers and neither is your uncle!" Severus took out his wand and made both nephew and uncle fall fast asleep to let the alcohol go away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Four hours later Harry jumped from the chair and ran to the bathroom where he emptied his stomach of everything. Harry sighed as he slid down beside the toilet.

"Hangover huh? Well it serves you right." Severus' icy voice filled the bathroom.

Harry shuddered then stood, "Um… I'm sorry?"

Severus glared and dragged him to his bedroom. Once he was seated on the bed he forced Harry over his lap.

Severus pulled down both Harry's pants and boxers then smacked his bottom leaving a fine print of his hand in red. "Mr. Potter, this spanking is from being disobedient this morning, flipping me off and yelling at me, oh and then there is the drinking. Do not think I will go easy on you what so ever!"

Harry cringed at the sound of that, "I'm sorry! Please you don't have to do this!"

Severus landed a hard, stinging smack to his thighs as an answer. He then began to spank the child for all his misdeeds until he heard him start to cry and go limp in defeat.

Severus then picked the child up and righted his clothes making Harry yelp from the cloth touching his buttocks. Harry was still crying his heart out so Severus laid him on the bed then held him while saying soothing words to him until he was fast asleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N: I know its kind of shorter then normal but…. Like I said I can only write when my Godparents aren't home :[ **

**So I went and watched HBP yesterday! OMG what an amazing movie!!!!!! Haha.**

**Thanks for reading and please do not forget to review!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Bruises? **

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading and reviewing. Many of you gave me plenty of things to think about for the story and I promise I will think about them but I really have a good idea going for this story and I want to keep going with it, I'll try to intertwine some of your ideas into the story seeing how I am writing this for you guys but the plot I've got my ideas :] **

**Thanks, Severus Addicted**

Harry slowly opened his eyes to light shining through his window. Harry sighed and closed his eyes again only to open them wide and jump from the bed.

Harry groaned as he felt a slight tingle in his behind. The memory of yesterday suddenly came to the front of his mind. Harry felt his face flush with embarrassment by the way he acted during his punishment.

Harry slapped his hand to his forehead, 'I can't believe I cried like a baby! It was only a spanking, I've had worse obviously and I never cry during those! It feels different though when my uncle and Snape punish me though. I deserve them both so that can't be the reason… Maybe just maybe it's because Snape punishes me because he cares.' Suddenly Harry burst out laughing, 'No that can't be it. But why then?' Harry sighed and shrugged.

Harry quickly got ready then ran down the stairs to get breakfast ready before eight-thirty and it was already eight o'clock!

Harry literally slid into the kitchen from the slippery floor tiles. He quickly ran to the fridge and grabbed the eggs and bacon. As Harry turned to run to the stove he stopped short. There flipping bacon was Snape.

Harry gaped at him with his mouth hanging open. 'How did I not smell the food?' Harry shrugged and put the food back where they belong.

Severus turned and pointed to the table, "Have a seat, Potter. What time did you say your relatives wake up?"

Harry looked at the clock on the wall and said, "In five minutes."

Severus only nodded his head and said, "I have to go to the Headmaster's office today for about a half an hour. Do you think you could stay out of trouble while I am gone?"

Severus didn't even wait for Harry to answer before he said harshly, "Of course not, the famous Potter can not even stay out of trouble while I _am _here. What was I thinking?" Severus smirked and turned back to the bacon.

Harry glared at him and snapped, "Why should I stay out of trouble? I'm famous I don't have to worry about anything!" Harry mocked angrily.

Severus spun around and narrowed his eyes at him, "Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled brightly and said, "That's what they call me."

Severus frowned deeply as he said, "That was not funny."

Harry swung his legs back and forth at the table and laughed, "Really? I thought it was hilarious. It's almost as funny as giving you shampoo as a gag gift."

Severus gave him an icy glare and said, "Apologize now!"

Harry smirked and said, "Why should I? I'm the 'Famous Potter', The-Boy-Who-Lived; I shouldn't have to do anything except smile for the newspapers."

Vernon and Petunia walked into the kitchen just then and sat at the table.

Vernon gave Harry a glare and said, "Why did you not cook? You shouldn't make our guest cook our breakfast boy!"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Yes well he apparently isn't our guest."

Severus coughed and said, "What I meant by that Potter is: You did not invite me into your household, so you do not have to treat me as a guest."

Vernon shrugged and said, "It's only polite Mr. Snape. You don't have to cook anything while you are here."

Severus inclined his head and said, "As you wish Mr. Dursley, as you wish."

Harry groaned as he saw the glare thrown at him by his uncle. "Uncle Vernon I don't see how this could be my fault at all, I mean he is the one who cooked, I did not tell him to."

Vernon threateningly stepped towards his nephew and said harshly, "I don't care. Go start your chores!"

Harry looked from Snape to his uncle then said, "But Uncle-"

Vernon slapped him and bellowed, "I SAID NOW!"

Harry stumbled backwards and touched his cheek, biting back a cry Harry nodded and sent Snape a glare before he ran out of the house.

Severus gulped as he watched Harry run from the kitchen and outside, "Mr. Dursley there was no need for slapping the child, it wasn't his fault at all."

Vernon grunted and sat heavily on his chair before he said, "The brat needs to remember who he is speaking to, and he should know better then speak back to me by now."

Severus still felt guilty as he slowly lowered himself onto the seat beside Petunia and began serving himself breakfast. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry watering the garden while rubbing the sting out of his cheek.

Suddenly he felt as if he couldn't eat anymore so he just sat there and sipped at his coffee.

Five minutes later Petunia and Vernon stood to leave for work. Once he heard the door close behind them Severus stood and grabbed a plateful of breakfast food for Harry.

As he stepped out of the house he looked around for the black haired boy, he found him trimming the bushes at the side of the house, "Mr. Potter."

Harry gritted his teeth and ignored him.

"I am sorry for getting you in trouble Potter." Severus hopefully waited to see if Harry would acknowledge his presence, "Here I got you a plateful of food for your breakfast that you missed." Severus stepped closer to the child and tried to hand him the plate.

Harry spun around to glare at him, then he spat angrily, "Don't worry about me! I have put up with his shit for fourteen years now, I am sure I can handle his occasional slap to the face. Oh and missing breakfast, its normal so don't get your knickers in a knot!" Harry spun back around to finish the trimming.

Severus sighed and placed the plate of food on the ground behind the angry child, "Fine, I will be back later tonight."

Harry pretended to ignore him and not care if he was leaving him alone. Harry's mind was screaming, pleading to not be left alone with the monsters. The monsters that haunt his every move, his every breath.

Severus slowly nodded and apparated away to the Headmaster's office. He had a feeling he shouldn't leave the boy alone, but what was he supposed to do when the child wouldn't even look at him, wouldn't even acknowledge his presence.

The rest of the day Harry quickly tried to finish his chores before his relative's got back from work, but when they did get home, it was too soon.

Vernon glared Harry down as he entered the kitchen and saw the sink half full of dirty dishes. "Why are the dishes not finished?!"

Harry gulped and tried not to look him in the eyes. "I-I'm sorry Uncle."

Vernon growled and grabbed his wrist, "Oh trust me Freak, you will be!"

Vernon then proceeded to drag the child up the stairs to his room.

Harry whimpered as he was thrown to the floor and kicked in the ribs; the last thing he heard was his uncle saying, "You deserve this, Freak!"

Harry silently agreed as he fell into unconsciousness.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus quickly ran up the spiraling staircase to the Headmaster's office. Upon entering he saw Albus sitting behind his desk eating Lemon Drops.

Albus smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down. "Good morning Severus, I take it you haven't killed Mr. Potter yet?"

Severus snarled at the old man in front of him and muttered, "Not yet."

Albus chuckled and said, "Well then I will get right to the matter at hand. Have you noticed any change in your Dark Mark?"

Severus slowly nodded his head and said, "Yes Albus I have. It is getting darker, coming alive I might say."

Albus sadly nodded his white head, "What does it mean, Severus?"

Severus gulped slowly and said, "He is coming back."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry whimpered as he looked around him. He was lying in a puddle of blood, his blood. Harry slowly sat up and immediately regretted the movement for all of his muscles screamed in protest.

Harry pushed himself into a sitting position and took in his appearance. For what he could see all the bruises and cuts were under his clothing, no where that could be seen unless he was nude.

Suddenly his door was thrown open to reveal a smirking Vernon Dursley, "I see you're finally up, get this mess cleaned up boy! We are heading next door for the neighborhood get together at Miss. Highly's house."

Harry slowly made his way to the bathroom where he found the cleaning supplies. Then he made his way back into the blood filled room and began slowly scrubbing the blood away.

Vernon snickered and walked back down the stairs. Harry heard him call to his wife and Dudley then all three disappeared outside, the door slammed shut and Harry knew he was alone at last.

Quickly Harry finished the scrubbing then he made his way back into the bathroom where he put the cleaning supplies back in their place and checked out his appearance.

"I deserved it." Harry mumbled as he slowly took his clothes off and started the water in the tub. Harry turned back to the mirror and looked at his chest. Three lines were across his chest that looked as if they were made by a kitchen knife. It wouldn't surprise him if they were.

Harry slowly opened the mirror and took out bandages and ointment to clean up his injuries. After most of them were cleaned up Harry shut off the water and stepped in the warm water. Harry left out a sigh of relief as he felt his muscles relax.

After a well needed bath Harry slowly wrapped a towel around him and walked back to his now blood free room and slowly changed into sweats so the clothes were comfortable over his injuries.

Hedwig gave him a sad hoot as she tried to get to him, she couldn't however seeing how her cage had a padlock on. Hedwig didn't look like herself and Harry feared she wouldn't make it through the summer, she was skinnier then ever and her bright blue eyes were now pale with sickness.

Harry coughed and winced as the pain flared in his chest, he slowly made his way over to his pet owl and put his finger through the side of the cage, "Don't worry girl, I will get you out of here, I promise. If it's the last thing I do, I promise."

Suddenly Harry had an idea of how he could protect his snowy owl friend, "I'll be right back girl." With that said Harry ran downstairs and tried to ignore the pain as he looked for a saw. Harry found one in the shed outback then he quickly went back to his owl and began sawing the cage open.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Albus gave him a small smile before he said, "So how is our young Mr. Potter?"

Severus sighed and looked away, "I uh, accidentally got him in trouble today and now he won't speak to me."

Albus nodded knowingly and said, "So his home life is not the way you anticipated?"

Severus glared at the wall behind Albus' shoulder as he said, "Unfortunately."

Albus smiled, "Oh come on now Severus everyone is wrong once in a while."

Severus rolled his eyes making Albus laugh.

"So other than that, how is he?" Albus asked once he got over the laughing hysterics.

"He is a very disobedient child Albus; he has no respect for his relatives causing him to get into plenty of trouble. The boy is a menace! But for some reason I feel as if they are hiding something… something important. I don't know what it is but the family just doesn't seem right."

Albus wrinkled his eyebrows and asked, "What do you mean by that, Severus?"

Severus huffed angrily and said, "I don't know! They just don't seem like a normal happy family, it's like they are playing different characters, like they are hiding something. For instance one time Potter did not have his chores finishes before his Uncle got home and his Uncle got extremely mad and made him go outside to speak with him, I have no idea what they said but when Potter came back in he look slightly panicked and scared. Then there is the way Potter cooks every meal! I just don't understand Albus!"

Albus stroked his long, white beard as he thought, then suddenly he looked up and said, "Maybe they are hiding something, Severus. Just keep your eyes open and if you feel Harry is in any danger pull him out of the house, bring him back to Hogwarts or your own manor. Now I have another meeting Severus so I will speak to you later."

Severus inclined his head and walked to the apparating point back to Number Four Private Drive.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry smiled broadly as he helped Hedwig out of the now ruined cage. "Come on now girl before they come back." Hedwig hooted in agreement and together they went outback.

Harry blinked back the tears as he looked at his beautiful bird, "Hedwig you need to leave, go back to Hogwarts or you could go to The Burrow anywhere but here girl. It's not safe for you, you need to save yourself. Go on now girl, I love you." Hedwig had a glint of refusal in her deep brown eyes at she looked at her owner. Harry shook his head and motioned for her to fly, "Go girl, you're free now. Hopefully I will see you someday, someday but not today, today you need to go hunt, you need to go somewhere safe. That's all I ask of you girl, please."

Hedwig gave a small hoot and nudged her face up against Harry's. Then with one look back she flew off into the night sky.

Harry watched with tears streaming down his cheeks as his bird, his best friend disappeared behind the mountains.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus walked into the house and immediately knew something was wrong. He quickly ran up to Harry's room to see if he was okay. He slowly opened the door only to see the child fast asleep on his bed.

Severus sighed in relief but his relief was short lived as he saw Harry whimper and mumble something in his sleep. He quietly made his way over to the sleeping form to wake him up.

"I-I'm sorry! Please!" Harry mumbled sadly in his sleep.

Severus quickly pulled his hand back before he shook the child awake.

"Uncle please enough! P-please!" Harry cried out in despair, he rolled onto his side and whimpered again.

That's when Severus saw it; Harry's shirt was rolled up in the back so he had a perfect view of a big bruise on his lower back. Severus tilted his head and pulled out his wand; with a muttered Lumos he saw the big bruise.

Severus narrowed his eyes and stood. He knew exactly who did this to him but if his guess was correct…?

Severus lightly shook the child awake, "Mr. Potter, are you alright?"

Harry whimpered at the touch and flinched back into his bed, "Go away." Harry mumbled quietly.

Severus shook his head, "Mr. Potter, care to tell me what happened to your back?"

Harry's eyes snapped open to stare at his professor in panic.

**A/N: Hey guys don't forget to review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Drink Away The Pain, The Inevitable. **

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of the reviews they were amazing!**

**Severus Addicted**

Harry slowly sat up still with his eyes wide in panic. "I-I don't know what you're talking about Professor."

Severus raised his eyebrows and said, "Potter I am not going to play this game with you. You know perfectly well what I am talking about, now how did it happen?"

Harry started to rack his brain for an excuse, "Um I got in a fight with the boy down the street."

Severus put up one finger and said simply, "One."

Harry scrunched his forehead in confusion, "What the hell are you doing?"

Severus raised his eyebrows and gave him a stern stare, "Language Potter! Two." Severus held up two fingers.

Harry sighed impatiently then said, "I already know how to count Professor."

Severus rolled his eyes then said, "Oh really? What do you think will happen if I get to three?"

Harry's eyes widened in realization, "Oh."

Severus raised his eyebrows and said, "Yes 'oh' now either you tell me the truth or I will get to three and pull you over my lap for a good behind smarting."

Harry winced at the thought of a spanking right after the beating from his uncle. The wince did not go unnoticed by Severus.

"Mr. Potter?" Severus asked softly.

Harry sighed, "Fine I didn't get in a fight with the boy down the street…. I um-"

Severus slowly sat down on the bed beside Harry and said, "It was your uncle wasn't it Potter?"

Harry looked away and whispered, "You weren't supposed to find out."

Severus felt his anger boiling up, "Mr. Potter why have you never mentioned the abuse to anyone?"

Harry bit his lip then said, "I told Austin."

Severus quickly looked up at the child and asked, "And who may I ask is Austin?"

Harry left a single tear fall down his face as he whispered, "No one anymore."

Severus sighed, "Harry."

Harry looked up so fast Severus thought he would get whiplash. "Y-you called me Harry."

Severus nodded his head, "I know I did. Now will you please answer my question?"

Harry swallowed and said, "H-he was my first friend… He listened to my problems, and…" Harry dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

Severus closed his eyes and forced himself to be patient with the boy, "What do you mean by 'was'?"

Harry's head snapped up once again and Harry gave him a cold glare, "I don't want to talk about Austin anymore. Can't you just pick on me about how I get abused by my only living relatives all ready? Because I know you will! You're an asshole like that; you don't care if someone was beaten to an inch of his or her death when they were a child! You wouldn't care if I died by the hands of my uncle so I don't see why you are even bothering now!"

Severus stood and glared down at the child before him, then he yelled angrily, "You do NOT know what I care about young man! I am not going to pick on you for something you could not stop! This was not your fault so I will not allow you to think so!"

Harry stood too and yelled, "It is too my fault! I should have died when my parents did! I should be dead now! You don't understand what its like to have your only living relatives abuse you, you don't know what it is like to know they hate you with a passion and wouldn't bat an eye if you died! You have no idea!"

Severus swallowed and whispered, "I do know what all of that feels like! Want to know why?"

Harry immediately shut his mouth and stared at his Professor in shock.

Severus continued, "My mother and I were abused by my father, one day I came home from kindergarten and found him leaning over her with a hammer. He killed my mother and then he came after me, I jumped out the window and ran into the woods behind our house, I hid in a hole inside a tree for three days waiting for my father to find me. So don't you dare tell me that I have no idea what you are going through because I do know! I know more then you could imagine!"

Harry didn't know what to say, he was in shock and he felt bad for his Professor.

Severus sighed and lightly pushed the child onto the bed, he then sat down beside him and said, "Mr. Potter I need to get you out of here so if you could hold onto my arm I will apparate us back to Hogwarts so you can get checked over."

Harry silently nodded and lightly held onto his Professor's arm. Harry felt a light tug in his torso then suddenly he saw the white walls of the Infirmary at Hogwarts.

Severus lightly pushed the boy onto the bed then walked into Poppy's office to get her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus paced back and forth in front of the Headmaster's desk and waited for him to get to his point.

"Headmaster you are seriously not thinking about sending the boy back to his relative's house are you?! I have seen the bruises with my own eyes; you can not send that child back to that house!" Severus objected angrily.

Albus sighed, "Well then who Severus? Who do you think would be able to take care of him? He is a famous child!"

Severus shrugged, "What about the Weasley's?"

Albus thought about it for a minute then slowly shook his white head, "No, no they could not give him individual attention with all the children they already have. Plus the financial ability for a growing boy is pretty big. No they will not do."

Severus sighed and nodded his head in agreement. Then a thought struck him and he looked up at the Headmaster, "Why don't you take on the guardianship of the boy, Albus?"

Albus stroked his long white beard and said, "I would have to speak to Minerva about it… She always wanted to have a child… But in all actuality I do not think it would be completely wise for him to live with me."

Severus huffed in impatience then said, "And why not? You could keep him safe; you do not have to worry about the financial. You have a family! What is wrong with any of that?"

Albus shook his head and said, "No that is not what I mean, my boy. You see I am getting old Severus, I don't know how much longer I will be alive and seeing how the boy needs a stable home, it wouldn't be wise to put him with Minerva and me… Even if she would be thrilled."

Severus sighed and sat on the chair in front of the mahogany desk, "Then who, Headmaster?"

Albus looked up with twinkling eyes then said, "You."

Severus stood immediately and hit his hands off the front of the Headmaster Desk, "Absolutely and positively no! Why would you even suggest something as horribly stupid as that?"

Albus sighed, "Severus you have lived with the boy for almost a week and a half now, you have punished him already and you understand what he is going through. Please get to know the boy, he is not his father, Severus and it is time you realize that."

Severus sighed in defeat, "Fine I will do it, but the child will not be happy about this!"

Albus smiled happily and clapped his hands. Papers appeared and Severus quickly signed his name for guardianship. Once his signature was written down the papers popped away.

Albus clapped his hands, "Now it is time to invite Harry in and inform him of the plans."

Severus took that as a cue to take down the silence spell then open the door. Harry was seated in the chair looking extremely bored, he was swinging his feet back and forth and hitting his head against the wall behind his head. "Mr. Potter come in, it is time we go over some plans."

Harry stood and followed his professor into the office. Once he was fully into the office he knew something was up. Harry slowly sat down in the seat across from the Headmaster and said, "You um wanted to see me sir?"

Albus nodded his head, "Yes my boy, you see we can not send you back to your relatives during the circumstances so you will be going to live with Professor Snape. He already agreed and signed the Guardianship papers, so it is already done."

Harry grew angry at that, "What? Why don't I even have a choice in the matter?"

Severus glared at the child beside him and tried to ignore the confusing pain that ached in his heart as he heard those words, "Because Potter if you haven't noticed we are kind of in a tight situation right now! We may not send you back to your relatives so do not even dare to mention that, and the Weasleys are out of the question! I-I don't even know why I am arguing over this matter!" With that said he stood abruptly and said to the Headmaster, "If you need me Albus, you know where I will be!" then with a last glare thrown at Harry he strode out of the room with his robes flying behind him.

Harry rolled his eyes at the dramatic exit, "We'll have to buy a cat walk for him, and then he can really strut his strut." Harry burst into a little fit of giggles at that but immediately sobered up when he remembered the "Model Man" was now his guardian! "Why does it have to be him?"

Albus sighed and slowly began to explain, "Because Harry he knows what you are going through right now, he knows how to deal with it. Plus he has already lived with you for the last week. Now Mr. Potter, Professor Snape really isn't that bad if you get to know him, which I am sure you will seeing how he is now permanently your guardian. I am sorry if you do not like this but you will need to get used to it." Albus said exasperated with the child in front of him, he understood that the child was going through a rough time at the moment but that did not mean he had the right to go around acting like a King of the world, right now he needed a stable home and he needed it quickly.

Harry huffed in annoyance, "I will not live with that bastard."

Albus suddenly stood from his seat and slammed his hands against his desk making Harry jump and look up at him with wide eyes. "Young man you are getting on my last nerve! I understand that you do not get along with Professor Snape! I understand you don't feel that this is fair! I understand you would rather be someone else's ward! But damnit Harry give the man a chance! Right now you have no other place to go, he agreed to take you into his house and get to know you. Why can you not try to do the same? Get over yourself and think about what needs to be done!" Albus then flicked his wrist and the door banged open.

Harry took that as his cue to leave. He swallowed heavily and scrambled from his seat to get away from the raging Headmaster. He had never seen Dumbledore act like that, he was _so _mad!

Harry blinked back the tears that threatened to fall as he ran down the hallway. How could that man be so mean to him? Harry shook his head sadly and rushed up the astronomy stairs.

Harry choked on a sob as he sat on the edge of the tower, 'He doesn't understand at all! How could he be so mean to me? I have never done anything to him, although I guess I never need to do anything to people to get them mad at me. I don't want to live with _Snape_! This is so fucking unfair! Why don't I have a say in this? I would rather live with Ron or even Hermione! Anyone but _Snape_. Hell even Voldemort would be better! How could Dumbledore say those hurtful things to me?! I am not living with him, he hates me and I do not want to live with another person who hates my guts!' Harry thought depressingly.

Harry's other part of his brain was telling himself that he wasn't being fair and that Snape doesn't hate him, Snape already explained that to him. He also felt a slight guilty feeling creep into his stomach for being so stubborn and childish. But of course Harry ignored those thoughts and feelings then continued to fume.

Five minutes later Harry was entering the kitchen where the house elves cook to get himself a drink.

A small creature came up to Harry and said in a squeaky voice, "Hello Young Master how we can helps you?"

Harry looked around at all the other hard working elves and said, "I want a drink."

The elf nodded his head and said, "What kind Young Master?"

Harry looked over at the cabinet filled with Firewhiskey, "I want a Firewhiskey."

The elf looked as if it were having an internal struggle, "I… I's sorry Young Master but aren't you too young to drink Firewhiskey?"

Harry snapped his head to glare at the elf while he said threateningly, "Isn't there enough elves working here?"

The elf's eyes went wide and he started to panic, "I is sorry Young Master please don't get me fired! You see Master Dumbledore gave us a strict order not to allow anyone under the age of 18 to drink the Firewhiskey, I is sorry Young Master but would you like something else?"

Harry shook his head and mentally cursed the Headmaster, "Close your eyes then."

The Elf immediately closed his eyes and Harry gave a small smile as he turned and headed for the cabinet where he grabbed a Firewhiskey bottle. Harry sighed in relief then began to make his way back up to the Astronomy Tower.

Harry didn't know however that the little Elf opened his eyes and watched him with wide eyes as he carried to bottle away. The Elf popped away to the Headmaster's office.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus didn't understand this new feeling. Why did he even care if the brat wanted to be under his care in the first place? Why should he care if Lily's child didn't want to be his ward? He didn't! But he did, he did horribly and it was eating him inside out!

Severus glared at his glass cup filled with Firewhiskey then suddenly he threw the glass cup against the wall making it shatter into millions of tiny pieces.

Severus slowly stood and walked over to the Fireplace where he floo'd over to the Headmaster's office leaving the shattered pieces of glass lying on the floor just like his shattered heart.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus stepped out of the fireplace to see a very agitated Albus Dumbledore, "Albus are you alright? What happened?"

Albus took a deep breath then said, "Well let me just say that Mr. Potter did not take the news well at all and then I lost it. I lost it Severus and I never lose it! I stood up and smacked my hands against my desk! I scared the boy! But he was making me so mad; can't he see we are doing this for his own good? He needs a place to live."

Severus nodded his head, "I under-" Suddenly a popping sound interrupted Severus' sentence.

A house elf bowed to each of the men before saying in his small squeaky voice, "Master Dumbledore, Master Snape good afternoon." He then turned to the Headmaster and played with the hem of his "shirt." "Master Dumbledore I am here to tells you that Young Master came to the kitchen and took a bottle of Firewhiskey, I tried to tell him he wasn't allowed to have any but he said some nasty things."

Albus sighed and stood, "That is quite alright Vyney. You may head back to the kitchen now. We will go find Mr. Potter and fix the problem."

Severus sighed, "That child is going to be the death of me."

Albus nodded his head seriously and said, "You and I both."

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! I know another Cliff Hanger :] Sorry about that but I have to go to bed, I am quite tired actually. So yeah sorry about the cliff hanger and the shortness but because of that it just means you will be getting a faster update :]**

**Thanks**

**Severus Addicted**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: "You are not a burden to me"**

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the many/great reviews! I was so happy when I went to my email and I had so many mails! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I take it you all really like this story :] I am glad I wasn't sure how it was gonna make out but now I am glad I did finish the first chapter. **

**Okay so ****Ddamato**** I know you really want Harry and Draco to be friends in this story but I need to find out who else wants this to happen and if not many people do I will write a new story just for you that has them as friends (I promise! And I don't break my promises.) So who all wants this to happen (Harry and Draco becoming friends)? Tell me when you make the review please so I can figure out if I should or not. (Either way ****Ddamato**** you will get a story where they are friends)**

**Thanks,**

**Severus Addicted**

Severus and Albus found Harry fifteen minutes later sitting on the edge of the Astronomy Tower swinging his feet back and forth and humming the song "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall."

Severus narrowed his eyes when he noticed the glass bottle of Firewhiskey swinging in the boy's hands as he happily hummed that annoying song. Severus growled deeply in his throat as his anger boiled over, "Mr. Potter care to explain to me what you are doing with Firewhiskey?"

Suddenly the boy jumped in shock making the bottle clamor to the ground and roll off the edge of the tower, Harry smiled a drunken smile as he watched the bottle fall and hit the ground below, "What bottle?"

Severus' glare harden ten times, "Stand up and get away from that edge, I do not want you by that edge in your drunken state! Actually I do not want you by that ledge at all…. Ever! Don't give me that crap; you know very well what bottle I am talking about!"

Harry glared up at the man towering above him and sighed, he didn't want to move. He liked this spot. This spot was "his" spot! "I don't wanna!"

Severus rubbed his temples as he shouted, "Now!"

Harry grumbled something unintelligent as he stood swaying on his feet. "What do you want Squidward?"

Severus and Albus exchanged confused glances but quickly returned their gazes to the fourteen year old boy swaying in front of them.

"Who is Squidward, Harry?" Albus asked; he obviously couldn't keep his curious thoughts away.

Harry smiled and sang, "Oh, he lives in a pineapple under the sea, SQUIDWARD LOW PANTS! Absorbent and yellow and porous is he! SQUIDWARD LOW PANTS! If nautical nonsense be something you wish. SQUIDWARD LOW PANTS! Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish! SQUIDWARD LOW PANTS! SQUIDWARD LOW PANTS! SQUIDWARD LOW PANTS! SQUIDWARD LOW PANTS-" Severus quickly clapped his hand over the boys' mouth to stop the annoying words from coming out again.

Albus chuckled lightly, "I do believe he means Sponge bob Squarepants."

Harry nodded his head lazily and slurred, "Yes, old Gandalf here is a smart fellow. He-" Harry swayed on his feet and fell unconscious. Severus quickly held onto the boy before his head hit the floor with a thud.

Severus easily picked the boy up and thought of how light he was for a fourteen year old growing boy; he gently shook his head and looked up at the Headmaster, "Now what, Albus?"

Albus smiled and said, "You are the Guardian, Severus. I am sure you can think of something." Albus smirked and left Severus with Harry.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying in a bed exactly like his own bed in his dormitory. He would have thought he was in his dorm but seeing how the walls were a dark green and the sheets and blankets were silk, he severely doubted it.

Wait! Harry's eyes shot open like a deer in front of car head lights. If he is officially Snape's ward then this must be _his_ rooms! Harry grumbled and jumped from the bed to investigate.

He slowly made his way across the floor and ignored the banging head ache from the hang over from last night (?). Harry sighed and looked at the clock on the wall to see if it truly was the next day, the clock read eight thirteen. Harry figured it was in the morning since he could smell the cooking bacon and eggs.

Harry slowly opened the door and peeked out to make sure Snape was not anywhere near by. Once he saw the hallway was clear of all living things he slowly stepped out of the doorway and began to make his way down the hallway.

On the wall of the hallway there was a portrait of some lady who looked about forty-five. She looked like a female Snape… Suddenly Harry realized this was a portrait of Snape's mother… But if it was a portrait and his mother is dead why wasn't the lady moving? Harry stepped closer to the picture to look closer at the details of the painting. The portrait was muggle made that was for sure seeing how she was not breathing or anything at all to give a sign that it was a wizard made portrait.

Harry moved his hand up to lightly touch the painting when suddenly a stern voice came out of the shadows, "Do not even_ think_ about touching that, young man!"

Harry jumped from the shock and stared with wide eyes as the picture frame started wobbling and looked as if it were going to fall at any second.

Severus quickly ran to fix the portrait before it fell and shattered. Once it was fixed he placed a charm on it so it wouldn't move ever again, it was plastered to the wall. Once that was done he spun around to glare at the little menace, "Potter hasn't anyone ever taught you not to touch other people's things? It's rude."

Harry's jaw dropped as he tried to think of something to say about that, Harry glared at him and said angrily, "Well seeing how both of my parents were _dead_ before I even turned two and my oh so grateful relatives who love me oh so very much just didn't find any time to teach me that, I am _so_ sorry but no, no one has taught me that one."

Severus' eyes suddenly became icy. Harry gulped and wished he could suck the words back in, but what was said was said and there was nothing he could do to take them back.

"I-I'm sorry, Professor." Harry stuttered as he stumbled backwards from the man who was now coming closer to him.

Severus didn't answer him; instead he quickly grabbed his ear and pulled him to the living room where he stood him in the corner. "Mr. Potter you are on extremely thin ice with me right now! First you were rude to Headmaster Dumbledore and me, and then you went and got yourself drunk on the astronomy tower of all places! And now you were rude to me once again! What is your issue with me being your guardian? I already explained to you that I do_ not_ hate you and if I did I would not have agreed to being your guardian, I am taking you in Harry because I care, not because no one else can take you in, that is only part of it but the rest is because I want to. Your mother was my best friend Harry, it is only right if I take on the guardianship of you. She would have wanted it this way." Severus paced behind him as he said all of this.

Harry whimpered and banged his head off the wall, "My issue with being my guardian is-" Harry started to cry as he hit his head off the wall once again.

Severus quickly put a cushioning spell on the wall so his ward wouldn't hurt himself, then he asked in a soft voice, "What, Harry?"

Harry continued to cry as he spun around and yelled, "Because I don't believe you don't hate me! You treated me like shit for the past four years and I have no idea why! You call me names and pick on me in class because I can't do a potion correctly! You take points from me over stupid tiny things! I already had guardians who hated me and I don't want another one! They ruined my life, I just- I just want to have a normal happy life for once! I didn't want my parents to die thus making me The-Boy-Who-Lived! I didn't want to be left on my aunt and uncle's doorstep thus making me a burden to their family! I didn't want to be abused by my only living relatives, I didn't! And now I am a ward to once again someone who hates me! I cant take this anymore, I just wish I wasn't here, I wish- I wish I wasn't born, then no one would have to worry about me, I wouldn't be a burden to anyone! I wouldn't be forced on you! My parents would still be alive! Damnit why can't Voldemort just kill me already?! If he doesn't it'll be myself who does, and that's a promise!" Harry slowly slid down the wall and hid his face between his knees as he sobbed.

Severus stared at the sobbing boy and knelt down beside him; he slowly maneuvered Harry into his lap and rubbed circles on his back while saying soothing words to calm him down. Once Harry's sobs turned to hiccups he turned him so they were face to face, Harry turned red from embarrassment when he realized where he was sitting but Severus put his hand on his back and forced him to stay still, "Harry, I promise you if it's the last thing I ever do, I will give you that normal happy life. You deserve to live happily, you really do. I apologize for the way I treated you for the past four years and I promise I will change, it will take a little while to go back to the way I treated you when you were a baby but I will do it, I promise. And Harry, I do not hate you. I never have hated you, it was all an act because of my being a spy for the light-" Seeing Harry's non believing look he nodded and said, "Yes Harry I am a spy for the light, I am not a Death Eater technically, but you have to keep this a secret you can not tell anyone. If you do and the Dark Lord finds out he will kill me then who will be able to take information from the Meetings and give to Albus? No one would be able to. Now back to the situation at hand. Do you truly think you will be a burden for me?" At Harry's slow nod Severus shook his head and said, "You are not a burden, Harry. I want you to be my ward, I am not being forced to allow you into my life, and I am doing this on my own free will. I know this is hard to believe but you will soon find out for sure that I am not lying." Harry had a small smile on his tear streaked face that Severus just had to smile back, "Oh and Harry." Harry looked up suddenly when he noticed the Snape's change in tone, "I will not allow you to kill yourself, you are an amazing child. Do not waste your life by killing yourself."

Harry slowly nodded his head as tears fell from his eyes once again. "I-I'm sorry, Professor."

Severus nodded back and replied, "Its fine Harry. Just do not think such horrid thoughts; it's not good on your brain. Now Harry you do not have to call me 'professor' now that I am your guardian."

Harry gave him a confused look then asked in a small voice, "Then w-what should I call you?"

Severus pretended to think this through while tapping his chin; he gave a rare smile then said, "Well you could call me Severus if you want."

Harry smiled back at him and tried the name out, "Severus…" Harry smiled brightly, "I like it!"

Severus chuckled and ruffled the child's messy black hair, "Thank you, I do believe I like it too."

Harry laughed happily as he tried to fix his hair. Maybe this guardian thing wouldn't be too bad, Harry thought as he smiled at his new guardian.

Severus stood and put his hand out to help the child to his feet. Once they were both standing Severus sighed and sat down on the couch, "Harry please have a seat, I need to talk to you."

Harry didn't like the sound of that. With a gulp he slowly lowered himself onto the black leather couch then stared at his guardian in wonder.

"Harry I can not allow you to get drunk without a consequence or else you will just go and do it once again." Severus gave him a pointed look making Harry start to panic.

"No please I understand! I won't drink again, I promise." Harry had wide eyes and he started to scoot over to the other side of the couch away from his guardian.

Severus shook his head and grabbed the child's arm so he couldn't go any farther, "You already promised me that and you broke that promise. Now come lay yourself over my lap or I will have to put you there."

Harry whimpered and tried to get Severus' hand off him, "No please."

Severus closed his eyes and prayed for patience as he shook his head, "No Harry, now come here immediately."

Harry sighed and slowly stood from where he was seated. Once he was standing in front of his guardian he gave him one last pleading look and asked, "Please Severus. This time I won't break my promise!"

Severus sighed and said, "Harry you need to pay for your actions, now stop this arguing and lay yourself over my lap."

Harry whimpered and stared at the lap before him. Severus sighed and picked him up under his armpits then gently placed him over his knees. "Harry I have told you once, I have told you twice about the importance of not drinking, I will not tell you again." With that said he began the punishment.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry slowly made his way up the stairs to the Owlery to see his familiar Hedwig.

Harry smiled brightly and ran to the window where his beautiful snowy white owl sat flapping her wings. "I missed you girl!" Hedwig flew up to his shoulder and pecked him on the ear. Harry laughed, "I have _so_ much to tell you!" Hedwig hooted and pecked him again making him laugh once again, "Guess what? I have a new guardian!" Harry then sat on the window ledge and chatted happily about how he got a new guardian who actually cared about him. He had no idea though that said guardian was hiding in the shadows wearing a smile that he would obliviate anyone who ever saw.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!**

**I know I told you guys it would be a faster update but things happened and I got distracted for a bit. Let's just say ER was involved, but don't worry about it everything is fine now :]**

**~Severus Addicted**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Disobedience**

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews you posted for me, they were wonderful!**

**High school wasn't **_**that**_** bad... I guess.. But it does kinda put a bummer on the whole experience if your one teacher hates Freshman and I am a Freshman... Joy. **

**I had homework the first day of school... The ****FIRST**** day of school! That is ridiculous :( and I have had homework everyday since ugh! So I am sorry that I couldn't update sooner like I wanted to, I need to get use to High school life. **

**Your very school dreading author, Severus Addicted**

The next day Harry awoke to the smell of sausages drifting into his room. With a sigh Harry sat up and left is nose lead him to the kitchen where Severus was standing over the stove flipping the sausages.

Severus heard Harry enter the room so he looked over his shoulder and said, "Good morning Harry. Did you sleep well?"

Harry nodded his head and mumbled, "Yea I did. Did you?"

Severus nodded his head as well and went back to flipping the sausages. "What are your plans for the day?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know."

Severus sighed, this conversation was wonderful, not. "Well when you decide to do something you need to tell me okay?"

Harry sighed, "What's the point in telling you where I'm going? It's not like I can really disappear in Hogwarts."

Severus lowered the heat on the oven and turned to give Harry a strict look, "You will come and tell me when you are going somewhere. Is that understand?"

Harry huffed and replied angrily, "I am not a child! Why do I have to tell you where I go?!"

Severus took a threatening step towards the fourteen year old, "Because you are my responsibility, and I am in charge here so you will go by my rules, do you understand?"

Harry glared at him and said, "Crystal."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the child and warned, "Mr. Potter I would watch my attitude if I were you, unless you want to feel my hand already this morning!"

Harry sighed and mumbled, "Fine, I'm sorry I will watch my attitude."

Severus nodded then turned back to the oven.

Harry smirked and said, "I'm going to the cupboard to get a cup." Harry stood and slowly made his way to the cupboard and got out a glass cup. He then said, "Now I am going to the fridge to get a drink." Harry smirked as he heard Severus huff in annoyance, "And now I am going back to the table to sit down."

Severus took the sausages off the pan and put them on a plate. He was trying to ignore Harry's cheek but it was withering down on his nerves and he was about to snap.

A minute went by and all was silent until Harry said, "I'm going to the bathroom." This was the breaking point for Severus and he snapped.

"Harry James Potter! You know exactly what I meant when I told you to tell me when you go somewhere! Your cheek was not nessessary!" Severus yelled angrily.

Harry decided to play dumb, "I don't know what you mean sir. I mean I was only doing what you told me to do, nothing else."

Severus narrowed his yes and said, "Don't you give me that. You know perfectly well what I meant!"

Harry slowly shook his head and gave him a look that told him he was stupid, "That's where you are wrong, sir."

Severus saw red as he towered over the annoying boy, "Stand up!"

Harry immediately stopped his attitude and looked at his new guardian with wide eyes, "Huh?"

Severus didn't bother to answer him instead he grabbed him from under his arm pits and pulled him up from the seat. Once he was up he turned him to the side and gave him a firm smack that sounded around the kitchen making Harry yelp from surprise. "I warned you Harry. Next time take my warning seriously. Now sit back down and we may begin breakfast."

Harry slowly lowered himself onto the chair still in shock of what just happened. Severus also sat down and began filling his plate with the breakfast foods. Harry took that was a cue to start filling his plate too.

Fifteen minutes later Harry and Severus were sipping their drinks, Severus had a coffee and Harry had hot tea.

"Now Harry I have a meeting to go to in about a half an hour. The meeting will last about an hour and a half so either you can hang out here and read a book or you can go to the meeting with me. Which would you rather do?" Severus asked then he took a sip from his coffee.

Harry sighed, "Can't I go hang out in the Gryffindor Common Room?"

Severus shook his head in denial, "No the Gryffindor Common Room is being cleaned right now by the House Elves."

Harry nodded his head in understanding even though he was disappointed, "I think I will stay here."

Severus nodded, "Alright but you must stay in here. You are not allowed to wander the halls while I am gone. Understood?"

"Yeah I understand, Severus." Harry told his guardian while mentally planning what he could do.

Severus nodded his head, "Okay good. I need to go get ready for the meeting so will you please wash the dishes?"

Harry nodded his head then watches as his guardian disappeared down the hall and into what he assumed was the bathroom.

The half an hour went by fast and soon Severus was leaving the room. Harry grinned happily as he stared at the door. He decided to wait fifteen minutes before he decided to leave the room just in case he ran into one of the other professors.

Harry smiled as he slowly opened the door and peeked out. When he saw no one he opened the door the rest of the way and walked out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus sighed as he looked at the clock, 'I hope Harry isn't getting into anything that will land him in trouble when I get back.' He thought as he listened to the Headmaster talk about the classes.

Minerva nudged him in the side and gave him her glare she gives the students when they are in trouble. "Severus pay attention!"

Severus gave her an offended look then whispered back, "I am, Minerva!"

Minerva only rolled her eyes in response then turned her attention back to the Headmaster.

"Alright everyone that ends our meeting. Don't forget to get your classes ready, the students will be back in a week. Have a wonderful day!" Albus said as everyone stood and left the room.

Severus and Minerva were walking down the hall when suddenly they took a turn and ran right into Harry. Harry fell to the floor and dropped his broom he was carrying.

Severus glared down at the messy haired child and said, "Mr. Potter care to explain to me why you are out of the rooms after I told you to not roam the hallways? Plus you have your broom?!"

Minerva sighed as she watched Harry slowly stand up and stare at the floor. He was in trouble, _big_ trouble. Both Harry and Minerva knew it too.

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? Sorry it's a bit short but I wanted you to have a chapter quickly since I left you hanging for the next chapter for so long. Please review!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Sometimes the pieces are too small to put back together**

**A/N: Yesterday.... Yesterday sucked, tremendously. And I don't think today will be any better....**

**I don't think I have ever been as mad or depressed in my whole life. People need to watch what they show in schools.. Some people aren't yet healed from 9/11, some people like me.**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Sometimes the pieces are too small to put back together...**

Harry sighed as he looked up at his ceiling. He was lying on his bed waiting for his new guardian to come and retrieve him for his punishment of disobeying him.

The silence was tugging at Harry's mind. It was driving him insane. It was at these moments he wished his life was normal, at this moment he wished his parents were still alive. But they weren't and there is nothing he can do about it... But move on. Sometimes it's hard to move on though, sometimes you just have to wonder how life would be with them in it, sometimes you have to linger on the past. He will always miss his parents, his parents gave him life so of course he is going to miss them. Many people wonder how he can miss people who he barely remembers but he does, it's as if a huge piece of his heart is missing and nothing can fill it in. Sometimes the pieces are too small to put back together, but maybe he just doesn't want the pieces back together, because those pieces are a reminder of what could have been... What should have been.

His parents should still be alive today, they should be living happily with him. But no they left him, they left him with his horrid relatives. It wasn't their fault they died, but sometimes he can't help but wish he went with them. Families stick together, they don't tare apart and disappear. A family is someone you can go to in the darkest of nights just so they can hold you and tell you everything will be alright, even if they know deep down nothing will. A family is someone who loves you no matter what happens, you could blow up the house on accident and they will still love you and make a house out of all the tiny pieces left. A family is someone who never leaves each other... So why did they leave? Why did they die and leave him alone? That's not what a family does....

Harry angrily punched his bed as he glared up at the ceiling. It was too silent. The silence was killing his sanity, it was taking its dear time to do it as well. Harry jumped from the bed and got into his trunk, he gave a small smile of relief when he found what he was looking for. He pulled the CD player he stole from Dudley then grabbed some of the CDs then quickly plugged it in and cranked the volume to as loud as it could get.

Three Days Grace suddenly came on and made the room shake as the music played.

Harry glared at the wall as he listened to 'Animal I Have Become.'

Instead of singing alone he screamed the lyrics as he jumped on top of his bed to dance along crazily, "I can't escape this hell, so many times I've tried. But I'm still caged inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself!" Harry jumped from the bed and smashed his hands off his floor as he left out a scream. "So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal!" Suddenly things all over the room began to spin around the room from accidental magic. "I can't escape myself! So many times I've lied. BUT THERE'S STILL RAGE INSIDE! SOMEBODY GET ME THROUGH THIS NIGHTMARE! I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!!!!" Harry jumped back onto his bed and began to bounce up and down still screaming out all his anger, all his feeling of being left in the dark, left alone. As he screamed he felt tears leave his eyes but he continued to bounce up and down. "SO WHAT IF YOU CAN SEE THE DARKEST SIDE OF ME? NO ONE WILL EVER CHANGE THE ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME! HELP ME BELIEVE IT'S NOT THE REAL ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME TAME THIS ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME! SOMEBODY HELP ME THROUGH THIS NIGHTMARE! I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF! SOMEBODY WAKE ME FROM THIS NIGHTMARE! I CAN'T ESCAPE THIS HELL!" Harry fell to the floor in a heap as he cried in frustration, then he whispered, "So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me."

Harry continued to lay on the floor as another song turned on, this time it was 'I Hate Everything About You!'. He silently listened to this song as his mind wandered.

Maybe it would be better if he wasn't even alive, wasn't even here. Maybe just maybe no one cares anyway, he is only a piece of a game that can be moved anyway. But no longer will he allow that, he is taking over. He will no longer be that game piece.

Harry choked on a sob as a memory filled his mind of when he was little. It's a wonder he can remember this since he is one in this memory but he does... Maybe it's because it is the last memory he has of both of his parents.... Happy.

_James laughed as he threw baby Harry into the air making Harry giggle. "Lily look I got him to laugh!" James smiled triumphantly as he looked over at his wife happily._

_Lily chuckled and nodded her head, "I'll go put it in the baby book."_

_James watched his wife leave the living room then turned his attention back to his son, "Mommy and Daddy loves you with all our hearts.-" _Harry shook himself out of memory lane. If they loved him like they said they do... They wouldn't have left.

Harry shook his head as he listened to 'Never Too Late.' He slowly began to sing along, "This world will never be what I expected. And if I don't belong who would have guessed it. I will not leave alone everything that I own. To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late! Even if I say it'll be alright. Still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late, It's never too late." Harry shook his head in denial "But it is too late... It always has been." Harry stood and turned the skip so the next song began. 'Just Like You' turned on making Harry bang his head like a guitarist as he screamed the song letting his tension disappear, "I could be mean. I could be angry. You know I could be just like you. I could be fake. I could be stupid. You know I could be just like you! You thought you were standing beside me, you were only in my way! You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! I could be cold. I could be ruthless. You know I could be just like you. I could be weak. I could be senseless. You know I could be just like you! You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way! You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!!" Harry kicked a stack of books that were beside the desk as he left out a depressed, angry scream. "I don't want to be like you, I don't want to look like you! I want nothing to do with you!" Harry whispered to himself as he looked himself in the mirror. "You left me... But it's my turn to leave you!" Harry opened up the window and called for Hedwig when she finally got there she shook her head at the loud noise that hurt her ears. Harry quickly wrote a letter then tied it to her leg and she happily left.

Harry turned back to the mirror and glared at himself. He then went to his trunk and got out a pair of scissors then went back to the mirror. Harry screamed song lyrics as he slowly began to style his hair. Changing his appearance from one James Potter to Harry. Soon Hedwig came back with a package tied to her leg. Her eyes widened when she saw his hair. His hair was still it's normal shaggy length but he now had bangs that went across his face covering her scar and his left eye. Harry gave Hedgwig a small smile as he untied to package then left her leave. Inside the package was hair dye. Harry pointed his wand at the bottle of pitch black then muttered a spell which turned his hair the exact color. Harry slowly made his way over to the mirror to look at his new self... He looked... Hot. Harry smiled at himself then said, "Look out its the new Harry Potter and I'm not gonna put up with shit."

Harry took off his glasses and opened up another box that was inside the package, inside that box was a small box of contacts which he put on. Making his emerald eyes stand out like a blue man in a crowd of people.

A knock at the door caught Harry's attention and he slowly made his way over to the door and opened it only to see his new guardian.

Severus had to take a double look at Harry, "What did you do to yourself?!"

Harry smiled as he touched his hair, "Do you like it? I do."

Severus shook his head, "No go change it now!"

Harry gave him a glare as he said, "I don't give a fat arse if you like it or not, it's staying!"

Severus glared right back as he replied, "I am your guardian and you will do as I say. Now change it or I will change it for you!"

Harry huffed in annoyance then he glared at him and said, "I DON'T CARE! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" with that he slammed the door in Severus' face then he went to the CD player and turned the music back up to as far as it can get.

Severus saw red as he slammed the door open in anger. "POTTER! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SLAMMING DOORS IN MY FACE?!"

Harry didn't answer him instead he said, "Leave me alone!"

Severus shook his head and said, "No! Turn that music down!"

Harry smirked as he turned on the other speaker and cranked it up. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

Severus glared at him as he yelled, "POTTER!"

Harry shook his head, "I'm not a Potter."

Severus walked over to the plug and pulled it making the music shut off and Harry get mad. "You will knock this off and do as I say immediately!"

Harry picked up a book off the floor and threw it at him, "Or what? Huh? It's not like you can do anything that hasn't already been done to me! It's not like I care! You aren't my father so stop acting like it! I have no father, I never have!"

Severus picked the book from the floor and sat it on the desk as he took a step closer to the obviously stressed out child. "Harry you need to take a breath and calm yourself down."

Harry threw another book at him as he screamed, "I DON'T CARE!"

Severus calmly took another step towards the child and said in a patient voice *well as patient as he could* "Harry calm down."

Harry again picked up a book and threw it at him, "LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON'T CARE!" he was about to throw another book at Severus but Severus was standing above him now and he calmly pulled the boys' hands to his sides and pulled him into his arms.

"Harry, take a breath." He ordered as he tried to figure out what set this off.

Harry's body violently shook as he tried to catch his breath. Severus just held him close to his body and ran his fingers through his now pitch black shaggy hair. "Shh it's okay, everything will be alright." Severus whispered to the distraught child.

Harry's body shook as a violent sob over took his body, "No it won't... Nothing will be alright. Nothing has ever been alright!"

Severus shook his head, "Harry don't speak just breathe."

Severus as surprised when Harry did exactly what he told him. After a few minutes Harry's breathing was back to normal and his sobs turned to hiccups.

Severus put Harry at arms length away then asked, "Are you okay now?"

Harry embarrassingly looked down at the floor as he silently nodded his head, "I-I'm sorry."

Severus sighed as he took a seat on the bed. He patted the spot beside him and Harry slowly made his way over too and sat down. "Care to explain to me what happened?"

Harry sighed. He was very angry at himself for getting so angry and worked up over something he couldn't change. "I-I don't really know. I was just laying on the bed waiting for you to come in and get me when suddenly all these thoughts took over my head... Why did they leave me?"

Severus felt his heart break as he looked into the sad emerald eyes, "Harry you do know that they loved you with all their hearts right?"

Harry sighed in frustration, "If they loved me they wouldn't have left me! If they loved me they would have taken me with them!"

Severus sighed, "Harry don't think like that. Someday you will meet up again with your parents, but that day won't be for a while. And your parents did love you, they loved you more then I could explain."

Harry choked on a sob. "Then why did they leave?"

Severus pulled Harry into his arms as he said, "Harry it wasn't their fault they died. It was the Dark Lords fault. Do you understand?"

Harry shook his head, "NO I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY DID HE HAVE TO KILL THEM?! HE HAD NO REASON!" Harry began to cry once again in frustration.

Severus' heart began to melt for this fourteen year old who desperately wanted his parents back, who desperately wanted to understand. "I know Harry, but you have to understand it was dark times back then-"

"I DON'T CARE! WHY?! HE HAD NO REASON TO COME IN AND KILL MY PARENTS! HE RUINED MY LIFE!" Harry yelled angriliy through his tears.

Severus nodded his head but he didn't know what to say, so he just pulled Harry closer to him and left the child cry it out. Soon Harry was fast asleep on his stomach but he didn't stop stroking his hair not until he fast asleep as well.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Please review it will make my last few days worth it...**

**Obviously I suck with children.. I hate them all! Not too happy with my guardian either!! :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Watch the tear fall to the ground**

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews they were great XD **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :]**

**haha last night I was trying to pull a blanket out from underneath me and I was pulling so hard that I accidentally left go and punched myself in the eye, it really hurts and I have a bruise on my eye. It's kind of funny now that I think about it but it still hurts lol. Oh well, it's not the first time lol.**

**~Severus Addicted**

Harry sighed as he rolled his sausage around with his fork. He faintly heard Severus clear his throat but he didn't care, he was obviously in trouble for freaking out yesterday. He shouldn't have done that... Why did he have to throw the books at him? Why did he have to lose it? Why did he have to yell and throw a fit like a three year old? He's fourteen not three!

Severus tapped his fingers on the table and waited for the child to come back to reality. "Harry."

Harry slowly rose his eyes to meet his guardian's. "Huh?"

Severus sighed and said, "We need to talk child."

Harry groaned. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday! Am I in trouble?"

"You are still in trouble for leaving the rooms after I specifically told you not to, but you are not in trouble for what happened last night." Severus replied softly.

Harry gave him a confused look then asked, "But I slammed the door in your face, I screamed at you, and I threw books at you!"

Severus rose his eyebrows and said, "Would you rather I warm your behind?"

Harry quickly shook his head making Severus chuckle and say, "I thought not. Now you are not in trouble for last night because that was caused from pent up emotions, you know better then to throw things at me and everything else you did last night but I will allow this to go bye without punishment because it was emotionally charged, you needed to get that out of your system before it took over."

Harry gave a small smile and asked, "So I'm not in trouble?"

Severus nodded his head, "Not for last night."

Harry nodded his head but still asked, "But why am I still in trouble for coming out of the rooms?"

Severus gave him a stern look and said, "Because you do not disobey me."

"But technically I didn't disobey you." Harry argued as he continued to roll his sausage around on the plate.

Severus mentally sighed as he wondered why Harry just wouldn't stop getting himself in more trouble. "And how pray tell did you not disobey me?"

"Because you weren't there when I left." Harry knew it was a stupid excuse but he had to try.

Severus rubbed his temple as he asked, "But I specifically told you not to roam the halls while I was gone."

Harry shook his head, "No you said and I quote, " You are not allowed to wander the halls while I am gone." You weren't technically gone since I knew where you were."

Severus closed his eyes to calm himself before he answered, "You knew what I meant young man!"

Harry shook his head, "How do you know for sure that I knew what you meant?"

Severus sent him a chilling glare and said, "Because you aren't as stupid as you are making yourself seem to be."

Harry's jaw dropped and he looked at his guardian in shock, "I'm not stupid!"

Severus sighed as he felt a migraine coming on, "That is NOT what I said!"

Harry shook his head angrily, "Yes it is! You called me stupid!"

Severus saw red as he angrily said, "I did not call you stupid Harry James! I said that you are not as stupid as you are making yourself seem!"

Harry just stared at him then yelled, "That's the same thing as calling me stupid!"

Severus shook his head and said, "No it is not."

Harry glared at him and said, "Is too!"

Severus gave him a warning look and said, "Lower your voice young man immediately before you get a spanking you defiantly deserve!"

Harry ignored that and yelled defiantly, "How the hell would I deserve it?! You called me stupid!"

Severus quickly stood from the table and in a second was hovering over Harry. "Harry James!"

Harry slowly looked up at him and said, "I-I'm sorry."

Severus shook his head and pulled the child from the chair, "Go to the corner!"

Harry gave him a defiant look and said, "But that's for little kids!"

Severus nodded his head and said, "Exactly. Now go."

Once again Harry's jaw dropped and he glared at him, "No."

Severus turned from the child and closed his eyes. He needed to calm himself down. "Mr. Potter get your behind in that corner immediately or you will go with a swore bottom!"

Harry crossed his arms and said defiantly, "I said no! I am not a little kid!"

Severus gave him a glare and said, "Then start acting your age. Now go!"

Harry shook his head but quickly wished he didn't as he felt himself being spun around and a stinging sensation go through his behind. "Owwww!"

Severus turned him back around and said, "Go to the corner young man!"

Harry sniffled as he attempted to reach back and rub the sting out of his behind only to get his hand smacked away by Severus.

Harry sighed and slowly made his way over to the corner.

"Put your nose against the corner and stand up straight." Severus instructed as he lowered himself tiredly back onto the kitchen table chair. Having a teenage boy who had an attitude the size of Jupiter was defiantly tiring.

Harry obliged and wondered how long he would have to stand there looking like an idiot? I mean sure he did deserve it, he knew Severus hadn't called him stupid but for some reason he felt like making the man mad... And he didn't understand why..

Harry sighed in frustration. Why did he always get himself in trouble? Why couldn't he just behave? Tears slowly came out of the corners of his eyes as he stared at the corner. He was frustrated with himself that he couldn't stay out of trouble... But it felt good to know if he did something wrong he would still be loved afterwards, was that wrong to want that? Was it abnormal? Most likely... He is Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, of course it would be abnormal.

Severus looked up in time to see the child's shoulder shaking as he silently cried. He bit his lip as he closed his eyes. He just couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He didn't understand why the child wouldn't listen and always had a big attitude. But he was his responsibility, he had to take care of the teenager. But could he take care of him? Could he figure out what exactly was wrong with him? Does he have the patience for this? He wasn't so sure anymore...

Harry slowly slid to the ground as he cried, "I'm so sorry! I don't know why I'm such a brat! You shouldn't have to deal with me! No one should have to deal with me. I'm so sorry!" Harry curled himself into a ball as he cried.

Severus' heart shattered and he quickly made his way over to the child, he gently pulled him into his lap and ran his fingers through his hair, "It's alright Harry. Shh child it's okay."

Harry pulled away from him and yelled, "No it's not! You shouldn't have to deal with me! No one should have to deal with me! I'M A FREAK!" Harry quickly stood and ran from the room.

As he ran down the hall he felt his blood pumping hard in his veins as a voice taunted him and telling him he didn't deserve to be happy. The voice was right... He didn't deserve to be happy!

He reached the Astronomy Tower and slid to a stop. Harry's breaths felt heavy as he looked over the edge. Maybe he should just jump, end this life of his. It's best... Right? Of course.

'Do it! Just jump, let gravity take you down.' The voice laughed manically as Harry contemplated doing just that.

'What are you waiting for? No one will care. No one. DO IT!' The voice screamed in his mind giving him a pounding headache.

Harry felt warm tears slowly make their way down his cheeks he watched as a tear fell off his face and plummeted to the ground.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus raced after Harry down the hall and slid to a stop just like his heart when he saw the boy leaning over the edge. "HARRY!"

Harry looked over his shoulder and whispered, "I'm so sorry." he left the wind carry his words to his guardian then turned back and jumped.

**A/N: Please review!!!!!! I will update very fast since I left you on a very mean cliff hanger haha :]**

**~Severus Addicted**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: My Very Own Superhero**

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews :] They were so wonderful 8D **

**I told you I would update fast :] haha.**

**~Severus Addicted**

Severus felt his heart skip a beat as he ran towards the edge with his wand raised. 'Please God! Don't let him die!' He slid to a stop at the edge and was about to scream a spell to save his ward... His son. But as he looked down he noticed it was too late, there laying in a crumpled heap was the boy he has come to love.

Severus stumbled back as a great sadness took over his body, he slowly fell to the ground as he whispered, "No... It's not time!" He quickly shook his head as a small wisp of hope came into his mind. He stood and ran on adrenaline as he made his way to the child. When he reached him he quickly threw diagnose spells to see if he was still alive. The haunting words "Dead" floated in the air, but it couldn't be! He wouldn't allow it to be! Severus in anger punched his fist through the word making each letter float off into the sky.

Severus felt hot tears roll down his cheeks like a waterfall as he screamed charms and spells to try to save his boy. But nothing was helping, he was still laying there in a motionless heap. He dropped his wand and fell to his knees to pull the boy into his arms to rock him one last time.

"I'm so sorry." Those words flew around his head as he felt a silent darkness take over his body.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus slowly opened his eyes and immediately realized someone was tugging at his sleeve. He looked over to see who would dare wake him from his peaceful slumber only to see a tiny boy with bright emerald eyes. He quickly sat up in confusion and immediately realized he was in the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy!" Severus yelled as he continued to stare at the little boy beside him.

The plump little lady hurried out of her office at his call, "Oh it's good to see you're finally awake, Severus."

Severus only answered with a grunt. "Where's H-Harry?" He blinked his eyes to keep the few tears from leaking out.

Poppy only smiled and picked up the little boy then said, "Why Severus he's right here."

Severus shook his head in confusion, "But that's just a baby Poppy... Surely you're not daft."

Poppy gave him a glare as she snapped, "I am not daft Mr. Snape! Albus said he would explain everything when you are feeling well enough to go to his office."

After hearing that he immediately threw the covers off his slim body and began his journey to the door only to be stopped by Poppy.

"Severus, I think someone wants to go with you." Poppy announced as she smiled down at the little boy who was trying to get out of her hands.

Severus smirked and held out his hand for the boy, "Indeed. Come then, Harry."

The little boy flew out of his captive's hands and leached onto the man's fingers. As they started out the room Harry turned and gave the lady and little smile and a wave, "Bye, bye!"

Poppy chuckled then turned to the bed to change the blankets.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry shyly looked up at the tall man as they slowly made their way down the long hallway. This man seemed very nice, well scary as in appearance but kind of nice at the same time.

'He has a cape on like Superman!' Harry said as he looked at the long robes billowing behind Severus in awe. 'Maybe he's a superhero! I wonder what he will do if I ask him...?' Harry quickly looked at the floor when the man looked down at him.

Harry slowly looked back up at the man and asked in a shy, small voice, "My names 'Arry."

Severus nodded his head as he looked down at the child, "I know, I'm your guardian. My name is Severus."

His guardian? Like a guardian angel... His name must be Severus because he never heard any superhero that was like a guardian angel.....

"What kind of powers do you have?" Harry asked shyly as he stared at him with wide eyes.

Severus abruptly stopped and looked down at the little child, "What do you mean?"

Harry immediately lowered his eyes and shook his head, "Never mind.. Y-you don't have to tell me."

'Oh God is he going to cry?' Severus thought as he stared at the little boy rubbing his eyes, "No I will tell you if you explain to me what you mean."

This got a big smile out of Harry as he whipped his head up and began explaining about how Superman could fly and had super strength, then how Spider Man can swing from buildings using webs because he was bit by a spider. Then Harry asked, "So what power do you have?"

'He think's I'm a superhero?' Severus just stared at the little boy then said, "I can use magic and I am a Potions Master."

Harry's jaw dropped much to Severus' amusement. "No way! Can you teach me?"

Severus smiled at his enthusiasm then said, "I don't have to, you already have the ability to do magic. As you grow up I can teach you how to brew potions but not now."

Harry was basically jumping up and down in excitement, "Thank you!!! So we're wizards?"

Severus couldn't help but laugh at the little boys dramatic excitement. "Yes we are wizards."

Harry still had a smile on as he looked down the hall and breathed a, "Wow."

Severus smiled and shook his head, "Come little one we must visit the Headmaster."

Harry nodded his head and quickly leached onto his hand again making Severus smile as he felt his heart sew itself back together again.

'I just can't believe my boy's still alive... As a young child no less.' He smiled down at the messy black haired child as they continued down the hall.

**A/N: If you're confused please don't hesitate to ask :]**

**Don't forget to review please!!**

**~Severus Addicted**

**P.S: Harry's age will be disclosed in the next chapter. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Explanations and Naps**

**A/N: I realized I completely confused some of you guys but I promise it will all be fixed in this chapter and if your question still isn't answered please notify me and I will try to help :] **

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews they made my day better then well... Yesterday :(**

Drugs?

Drugs aren't anything except slowly killing pills

If you really want to die, go ahead take as many as you like.

But if you know this is hurting the people you love and love you back, don't do it.

Because every pill you pop is another stab to the heart of your loved ones.

Every sip you take is another person drowning in a river, ocean, pool.

Every shot you take is another stab to my chest.

Every snort you do is another stagger in my breath.

You're killing me, even if you have no idea you're doing it.

You're killing me because my heart is breaking, breaking into tiny pieces that will never be fixed.

Drugs don't do anything except kill.

Do you really want that to happen? Do you really want to live your life knowing you had someone who loved you?

Don't do it. Walk away, drop the cigarette, drop the needle, drop everything and move on with your life.

Go tell your family members and friends you love them because you never know how much time you will have with them.

You never know what you have until you loose it.... And that's the truth.

~S.A

**Thanks for reading that, it was hard for me to write but I got it done. It needed to be said, everyone needs to know what doing drugs has a huge effect on the loved ones. They love you for a reason, don't mess it up. They love you for who you are, who you will come to be, and who you were in the past. They love you not for your good deeds, not for how many trophies you won in the past, not for how many song notes you can hit in five seconds. No, they love you for your heart. Your heart keeps you alive, keeps you safe, and keeps you in the arms of your loved ones. So please don't hurt your body by doing drugs. Drugs are not the answer, never have and never will be. **

**Please think of what I just told you, think deeply about it and remember you are loved by your family members, by God, and by your friends. If you want to show them back that you love them stop the drugs, just put it down and walk away. You're better then that, you don't need it to live, you don't need it to make you happy, just put it down and walk away. **

**You will always be missed and loved :'(**

**In memory of D.T.**

**~Severus Addicted**

Harry happily swung his legs back and forth on the seat as he looked back and forth like he was watching a game of ping pong as the tall people talked.

"Albus I am confused. Please explain to me how Mr. Potter here turned into a child?" Severus asked then seeing the little boy sitting on the edge of his seat lightly pushed him back so he was sitting with his back against the back of the chair.

Harry gave him a smile and wiggled himself back to the edge thinking it was a game. He wasn't going to let the tall man win, no way. It was on!

Severus turned his attention to Albus when he heard him begin to explain, "Well Severus I was on my normal morning walk when I came across you and a baby Harry. I quickly levitated you and picked up Harry then brought you to the Infirmary. It turns out that all the spells you casted on Harry mixed together and turned him into a four year old."

Severus looked down at the child only to see he was sitting at the edge of the seat again, he lightly put him back again then asked, "So he's four years old?"

Albus tilted his head and said, "Yes, Severus, he is four years old."

Severus raised his eyebrows then asked, "Well... How long will he be four?"

Albus smiled at that and said, "Until July 31st of course. Then he turns five."

Severus could've strangled the annoying old man right then and there. "So he won't turn back to a fourteen year old boy?"

"Well I am looking into that, Severus. I am not sure if he will remain a child or if he will go back to his original age. We will just have to wait and see." Albus said as he smiled at the little boy who was attempted to get a Lemon Drop out of the bowl.

Severus saw too and pushed the bowl farther away from the little fingers making Albus shake his head and say sadly, "You're no fun, Severus. What will one Lemon Drop do?"

Severus just stared at the old man like he was insane. "You're joking, right?"

Albus only smiled and pushed the bowl closer to Harry who quickly grabbed one and popped it in his mouth. Severus gave Albus a chilling glare and said, "If he bounces off the walls y-"

"You can deal with it, I'm sure of it." Albus interrupted with an innocent twinkle in his eye.

Severus only glared at him, "We are getting off track of important matters. Now you have no idea when he will return to the age fourteen?" At Albus shake of his head he continued, "And this was caused because of all the charms and spells I tried? They mixed together?"

Albus nodded his head, "Yeah, we are still doing some tests to see if that is truly the reason he was changed. I sincerely doubt he will be four years old forever though, so don't worry."

Harry quickly checked to make sure no one was watching and grabbed a handful of Lemon Drops and popped them in his mouth. He felt someone watching and he shyly looked up to notice it was the old man with blue twinkling eyes. The man only smiled knowingly and nodded his head.

Harry smiled brightly and took one more for the later.

Albus clapped his hands together as he remembered something, "I had the House Elves put a toddler's bed into Harry's bedroom in replace of his big boy bed. I allowed Minerva to get him toys and clothes."

Severus groaned, "You actually allowed her to go shopping for him? His room is probably overflowing with toys!"

Albus only smiled, "I know."

Severus sighed and stood, "Well have a good day Albus. If you find something out please inform me as fast as you can." He then gently picked the four year old up and carried him back to the rooms.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus pinched his nose as he tried to calm himself down, "It is time to go to bed child!"

Harry shook his head and ran from him as he yelled, "No nap!"

Severus groaned, this was why he never had children. "Harry come here it is bed time!"

Harry crawled under the table and shook his head, "No nap!"

Severus put one finger up and said sternly, "I will count to three and if you are not over here you will get your bottom smacked. Understood? One!" Harry just stared at him and shook his head fiercely.

Severus sighed and put up two fingers, "Two! Must I remind you what happens when I reach three?"

Harry shook his head and bit his lip, "I'm not tired!"

Severus sighed and got on his knees so he could talk to the little boy, "Harry it is time for your nap, now let's go."

Harry crossed his arms across his chest and puffed his lip out to make a pouting face. "I don't wanna!"

Severus raised his eyebrows at the boy and said, "I will give you one more chance to get out here or I will make do with my threat young man."

"I don't wanna! I not sleepy!" Harry yelled as he stomped him feet while still sitting making him fall over.

Severus sighed, "Then you leave me no choice." He reached under the table and grabbed Harry by his leg and gently pulled him out from under the table. He then stood and placed a firm swat on the little boys' backside making him cry like he was going to die. "It is bedtime, when I tell you it is time to do something you do it. Do you understand?"

Harry wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve and nodded his head, "Y-yes."

'One swat and the child is acting like he was under the Crucio!' Severus thought to himself as he put the little boy in the bed. "Now close your eyes and go to sleep. When you wake up I will know." He gently laid a kiss on the boy's forehead then was about to leave when he heard a small, shy voice ask, "Can you sing to me?"

Severus immediately stopped moving. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? The child wanted Him, Severus Snape, the darkest bat of the dungeons to sing him a lullaby?!

Harry sat up and tilted his head to the side, "Please?"

How could he say no to that?! With a sigh Severus turned and pulled the rocking chair close to the bed.

'What can I sing? Do I even know any lullaby's?!'

Severus closed his eyes and tried to remember if his mother ever sang him a lullaby…

Suddenly one came into his mind, one he heard Lily teach him when they were in school.

Severus closed his eyes and began to sing softly to help the child fall asleep faster.

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes;  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.  
Cares you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
do not cry and I will sing a lullaby." He ended the song on a soft note and slowly opened his eyes in hopes he was asleep. He was much to his excitement.

Severus put a Silencio around him so if he made noise Harry would not awake. He then looked through all the clothes and toys Minerva got. He was surprised to notice he liked them all.

**A/N: I did not write the lullaby, nor do I know who did *sorry* I do know that it is amazingly adorable :]**

**I love Harry as a little toddler :] I hope you do too!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Shadows that Haunt the Night**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews :]**

**~Severus Addicted**

Harry slowly looked around the dark room with a petrified silence. He whimpered as he saw a crouched person in the corner of the room. The shadow grew bigger and bigger until it transformed into Uncle Vernon.

Vernon snarled down at the tiny boy and whispered, "You're a Freak, boy. A Freak!" Vernon raised his fist to smash Harry in the face.

Harry screamed for his life. He kicked out when he felt someone try to shake his shoulder, when he felt his foot being forced to stop moving he knew he was done with. If he kicked Uncle Vernon he knew he wouldn't see tomorrow.

Harry whimpered and tried to snuggled down under the covers but he quickly realized he couldn't because they were all tangled around him.

"Please don't! P-Please!" Harry cried out and tried to kick his captive off again.

Harry suddenly felt someone pick him up. He knew he was going to be thrown now, he quickly braced himself for the landing and smash of wall but instead of being thrown he was gently laid down on what seemed like a lap. Harry's eyes flew open and he knew it was all a dream.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus looked down at the petrified child with worry. He did not know what was going through the little boy's mind at the moment but he knew he needed to snap him out of it, "Harry. Harry, child, it's just me!" He tried but to no success as the child kicked out with a scream.

Suddenly he heard Harry softly plead, "Please don't! P-Please!" Something snapped in his brain and he knew the poor boy was having a nightmare about his Uncle. Suddenly he felt a great feeling of protectiveness of the little boy. He slowly leaned over and picked the child up, he felt him stiffen in his arms like he was expecting to be thrown. Severus had to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall as he sat on the rocking chair and slowly began to rock the child back and forth.

Bright Emerald eyes looked up at him from his arms and he immediately took notice of the trust that shown through them, the hope and desire to be wanted, to be loved. Severus ran his fingers gently through the messy black hair as he whispered soothing words to calm the child, "It's alright Harry. I am here, no one can hurt you when I have you, I won't let anyone touch you. You're okay. That's it close your eyes, go to sleep and have no worries. I will watch over you, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Harry lightly nodded his head and soon he was asleep once again. Severus smiled sadly down at the boy... His boy.

After a few minutes Severus slowly fell into a sleep where he dreamed of having a family and being happy... For once in his life.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus awoke with a start when he heard something smash in the other room, he jumped to his feet and ran towards the kitchen only to abruptly stop in shock as he watched the little boy stand on a chair and stir what smelled like Scrambled Eggs.

"Harry what are you doing?" Severus asked as he slowly made his way over to the little boy making breakfast.

Harry jumped in fright and said, "I-I'm sorry it's not done yet.. It was supposed to be done before you woke up sir." Harry shamefully lowered his head as he awaited the punch that was sure to come.

Severus stared at the little boy standing on the wooden chair in shock, "Harry why were you cooking breakfast?"

Harry snapped his head up in attention as he quickly tried to explain, "You have t-to eat..."

Severus sighed and picked the boy off the chair and sat him on the floor. Once he was down he then put the wooden chair back where it belonged then turned off the oven and turned to Harry who was silently crying. "Harry, come with me. We need to have a talk."

Harry winced at the word "talk" but he nodded his head anyway and whispered, "O-okay."

Severus sighed as he looked down at the boy by his side. He gently grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, "You're not in trouble, Harry."

Harry seemed to relax to that but he was still rigid. Obviously the boy learned at a very early age to always be on guard.

Severus sat down on the coach and pulled the boy close to him, he wrapped his arm around the small frame and said, "Harry, you do not have to cook any meals. You are four years old, you shouldn't even be allowed to touch the microwave yet let alone a oven."

"I-I'm sorry!" Harry whispered desperately.

Severus put his finger against Harry's small lips and said, "There is no need to apologize, Harry. Just promise me you will not use the oven again until I give you permission. Understood?"

Harry quickly nodded his head in agreement, "Mhm."

Severus nodded his head, "Okay now that is settled. What do you want to do today?"

Harry tapped his chin as he thought of what he wanted to do, then suddenly it seemed like a light ball came on and he smiled as he said, "Walk?"

Severus smiled, "What does 'walk?' mean?"

Harry looked at him confused then asked tentatively, "Um... Well you see you move your legs back and forth.... Like this." Harry stood and demonstrated by walking to the other side of the room.

Severus had to hold back his smile as he nodded his head, "Yes that's true but you should say instead of "walk?" you should say "May we go for a walk?" It is polite to ask things in this manner."

Harry gave him a weirded out look. On his four year old face he looked so silly but if he was still his fourteen year old self he would have looked snotty. Severus couldn't stop himself from laughing at the look.

Harry continued to look at him weird then asked, "Why?"

Severus stopped laughing and just looked at him for a minute, "Excuse me?" He truly didn't understand the question.

Harry nodded and said, "You're excused."

Severus shook his head and said, "Thank you but that is not what I mean, Harry. What I meant was, what do you mean?"

Harry stood up and began to pace back and forth like he was trying to explain the hardest thing in the world, "Well... Why do I have to say "May we go for a walk?" What if I don't want to go for a walk? What if I want to watch T.V? Saying "May" at the begining just sounds weird..." Harry abrupty stopped and stared at the shocked man like he was waiting for an answer and it better be quick.

Severus just stared at him then said, "I thought you said you wanted to go for a walk..?"

Harry nodded his head and smiled, "Yes."

Severus tilted his head to the side, he was so confused! "Then why do you want to know why we have to go for a walk."

It was Harry's turn to stare at him in confusion, "What if I don't want to go for a walk?"

Severus sighed in frustration, "I thought you just said that you wanted to go for a walk!"

Harry stared at him then said, "Let's go." Harry turned from the man to hide a huge grin, he loved this game!

Severus sighed as he stood. "Are you sure you want to go for a walk?"

Harry nodded his head eagerly, "Mhm."

Severus nodded his head then together they left the rooms and began their venture around Hogwarts. While they were on their walk Harry met all of the professors that were there. All the teachers thought he was the cutest thing ever which made him blush. His favorite professor he met was Hagrid he reminded him of a big, soft teddy bear. Plus he had tons of cool looking animals which was so amazing!

But soon the walk was over and it was lunch time. They made their way to the Great Hall where everyone was seated eating lunch.

Apparently more of the professors returned from their homes today because everyone was seated in their seats. A booster seat was placed beside Severus' chair at the Head Table.

Automatically as soon as they stepped through the Grand Doors all the lady professors began to cue and aw at the little boy making him shyly hide behind Severus' long legs and peek out. Much to Harry's dismay this just made them cue and aw more.

Severus smiled down at the boy and gently picked him up and placed him on his hip as they neared the Head Table. He placed him in the booster seat and buckled him in then sat down himself and put a small plateful of food in front of Harry. Then he served himself a plateful and began to eat.

Harry stared down at the food in disgust. 'This man actually wants me to eat this green stuff?!' Harry stuck his tongue out in disgust then check to make sure his guardian was busy talking to people and he quickly switched plates with his. Harry smiled as he looked at all the good food on the plate, now this was a feast!

Right as he was about to put his fork in he felt someone glaring at him, he slowly looked up only to see his guardian not so happy.

"Harry James. You do not take someones plate! Understand? That is very impolite, now apologize." Severus said sternly.

Harry lowered his eyes to his hands as he murmured his apology. Suddenly he felt someone put their finger under his chin and push it up so he was staring into those black orbs that never ended.

Severus stared at the emerald eyes and said sternly, "I did not catch that, please repeat yourself."

Harry gulped as he felt everyone staring at him, "I'm sorry." He then switched the plates back and looked down at his hands as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

Severus sighed as looked at him, "Harry. It's alright, you are not in trouble." Severus knew everyone was staring and he was attempted to yell at them to mind their own business but that would teach Harry the wrong things.

Harry threw his arms around Severus' waist and cried making Severus' shirt get a wet mark.

Severus sighed and pulled the boy from his seat and into his lap, he ran his long fingers through his hair and said, "I think it's time for someones nap, don't you think?"

Harry suddenly looked up at him and shook his head, "No, no nap."

Severus smirked down at him and said, "You're not in the least bit sleepy?"

Harry shook his head in denial making Severus stare at him in disbelief. "Not even a tiny bit?"

Again Harry shook his head and said, "No nap!" But he couldn't help the little yawn afterwards making Severus smile in amusement.

"Not tired at all huh? Maybe you should try to eat something before we head back for your nap. Okay?" Severus asked and gave him another scoop of food because the food on his plate was cold.

Harry fiercely shook his head, "I don't want a nap."

Severus sighed and handed him a fork. Harry chucked it across the table and it clanged onto the floor on the other side.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy and said, "You go pick that up. Then you will come back here and sit down to eat. Now!" Severus raised his eye brows when the child didn't move, "One." Harry jumped from his seat and ran to pick up the fork.

Severus knew everyone was watching but he didn't care, Harry was his responsibility and he was not going to allow him to act like a brat. When he arrived back to the other side of the table with the fork in his hand Severus picked him up and put him back in the booster seat then he said, "Now you are going to eat at least five bites then we may leave. If you chuck your fork again I will smack your behind."

Harry sadly nodded knowing he was in trouble, he glanced over at Minerva and she gave him a look that told him he should listen to his guardian if he knew what was good for him.

Minerva smiled over at Albus as if to tell him that this was truly a good idea. Severus was learning to be a father and Harry was learning to be loved and to have a real childhood for once.

Harry stabbed the broccoli fiercely with his fork then ate it, he continued with this pattern until all five bites were done. Harry shyly looked up at his guardian and asked in a small voice, "Can we go back now?"

Severus nodded and stood, "You will be going to your nap as soon as we get back though."

Harry yawned widely as he followed Severus out the doors, "But I'm not tired."

Minerva and Poppy shared amused looks as Harry immediately stopped walking making Severus turn around and pick him up in a cradle position and he closed his eyes and was asleep.

Severus looked up from Harry's sleeping form in his eyes and gave Albus a smile that warmed the man's heart.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading :] **

**If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!**

**Please don't forget to review :]**

**~Severus Addicted**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: The Blood Red Petal**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all your fantastic reviews :]**

**~Severus Addicted**

Severus stared at the sleeping child in the small bed. The child looked at peace as it's mind took him on a roller coaster of thoughts, dreaming of flying through the skies without a care in the world. Severus tentatively reached out and lightly stroked the black hair making Harry immediately lean into his hand as if begging for reassurance that he wasn't alone. Severus gently placed a kiss to Harry's forehead then whispered, "You are so innocent of what your future holds for you... I wish I could keep this innocence of yours and never allow you to see the pain in the world." With that said Severus slowly stood and made his way out of the room. Halfway through the door a small whimper came to his ears making him stop and turn to stare at the child.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to stare at the long haired man. He didn't know if he could trust him but he felt so safe in his arms...

Harry slowly reached out his hands to show he wanted picked up. When the man didn't move a muscle Harry became frustrated and squeezed his hands open and closed to show he wanted to be picked up now. The man still hadn't moved. Harry left his frustration show on his face as he stared at the black haired man, a few tears leaked out the corners of his eyes as he stared.

Severus sighed and quickly made his way to the little boy and gathered him in his arms, "What's wrong child?" Severus whispered as he slowly lowered himself onto the rocking chair beside the boy's bed.

Harry sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his fist. "I tired." Harry whispered as he leaned his face against the chest in front of him.

Severus sighed and stood to attempt putting Harry back to bed, "Then close your eyes and go to sleep, Harry." Severus tried putting Harry into the bed but the boy held on fast to his arms and refused to let go, "Harry if you are tired, child, you need to get to sleep. Now stop this nonsense and lay down!"

Harry shook his head and refused to let go.

Severus sighed... Maybe this is why he decided to never have children. "Harry why won't you let go?"

Sparkling emerald eyes met his black ones in a second. Harry blinked and whispered, "If I let go... Y-you won't come back." Suddenly a few tears leaked out of Harry's eyes as he lowered his gaze to the floor in shame.

Severus tilted his head to the side not sure what to say to that, "Harry... Child that is not true. When you wake up I will still be here. I'm not going to leave you. I promise!" Severus put his finger under the small chin to make Harry look at him.

Harry whimpered at the touch but realized he wasn't going to be hit so he slowly leaned into the hand. Severus blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall as he stared at the little boy who was scared of being cared for.

Severus gently held Harry closer to him and whispered, "I will never leave you."

Harry shook his head in Severus' shoulder and said, "Why not? I-I a Freak."

Severus felt his blood boil as he realized how quickly this child learned he was a "Freak", he would get pay back on the Dursleys if it was the last thing he did! "Because I care about you Harry. And you are not a Freak, dear child, you are a wonderful gift!"

Harry slowly looked up into the black eyes as if searching for something, "Promise?"

Tears slowly made their way down Severus' cheeks as he stared at Harry. He gently placed a kiss to his forehead and whispered, "I promise."

* * *

Later that day while Harry was being watched by Minerva, Severus sat in the Headmaster's office awaiting to see what information Albus had on Harry's accident.

Albus steepled his fingers and stared at the man before him, "Severus I was going through the books in The Headmaster Library and I came across a book filled with potion formulas, I found one that will turn Harry back to his real age. But it will take at least a week, every day Harry will grow a year older."

Severus nodded his head and said, "Where are the instructions? I will start right away."

Albus held up his hand to stop Severus, "But-"

Severus groaned and said, "But?!"

Albus sadly nodded his head and said, "The potion is very hard to make and if you mess up one tiny thing... Harry will die."

Severus slowly gulped as he thought of the sleeping child in Minerva's chambers. He didn't want to be the one to kill the boy, he didn't want Harry to get hurt at all... He was just a little child! But he was determined to fix this situation; no matter what. "Very well Headmaster, anything else?"

Albus gave him a concerned look then said, "You know how at your father's house there is that red plant?" At Severus' slow nod of a head he continued, "It turns out that the plant is the only one living lately and it's flower petal is part of this potion; you will have to go to your father's house to retrieve the petals. I'm sorry, Severus. I would get someone else to retrieve it for you but seeing how your house is hidden from eyes you must go and get it yourself."

Severus sighed as he thought back to the old house hidden in the woods. The house held so many bad memories... Not even a single good one. "I will do it."

Albus sighed but nodded his head, "Alright, Severus. I know this will be hard for you-"

"I will do it, Albus!" Severus snapped, he hated it when someone knew his weakness. Sure the house held horrifying memories but if it brought Harry back to his original age he'd do it. It's not that he didn't love Harry the way he is now but the child already has friends that are ten years older then him at the moment and is already in school, he can't stay being a four year old.

Albus knew this was going to be hard on Severus, he would go himself to get the flower petals just to save Severus the pain, but it needed to be done and he didn't have the identity to find the house. Tobius Snape was a Muggle but when he married Severus' mother she put up wards around the house that stops anyone from seeing the house if they did not have the Snape identity; so either way Albus could not do this for him.

* * *

Harry stared at the brown haired lady name Minerva and passed the brightly colored bouncy ball to her. When the ball reached her she gently rolled it back to him. They didn't speak, they just stared at each other.

Harry was trying to figure out why she was staring at him like that and Minerva was thinking about how the boy grew up, he looked perfectly fine... But not all scars are on the skin.

Harry got bored of rolling the ball back and forth so when the ball came back to him he threw it in the opposite direction of Minerva so they wouldn't play with it anymore.

Harry huffed in frustration when he saw her give him a nasty look then stand up to retrieve the ball. When she passed it back to him again he picked it up once again and threw it across the room.

Minerva glared at him and said in a stern tone, "Harry James stop that. Now you can go retrieve it."

Harry shook his head in denial, "I don't wanna play with the ball!"

Minerva sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall... This was going to be a long night. "Then what do you want to do, Harry?"

* * *

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. When he finally opened his eyes he felt his blood go cold as he stared at the red brick building with weeds and vines growing up the sides.

Severus knew he had to get the red petals and get out of there before memories came back but for some reason his feet wouldn't move, he stayed cemented on the ground just staring at the window on the third floor; his "bedroom", or so it was called. It was more like a storage room filled with things that were no longer useful for his father; including him.

_Severus stared at his father in fear; he wouldn't show weakness... He wouldn't show weakness! _

_Tobius snarled at the pale, skinny boy before him in disgust, "How did I make a child such as yourself?! You're not fit for my genes! Get out of my sight you filth!" He then pulled back his fist and punched Severus in the nose. A sickening crack sounded around the room as Tobius' fist met Severus' nose, blood began to pour down Severus' face as a great pain overcame him. _

_Tobius grabbed his son by the scruff of the neck and pushed him down the stairs, "I said: GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he then turned his back and entered his bedroom where he turned on the tv so he wouldn't hear the body tumbling down the stairs, he didn't hear the smash as Severus' body slammed against the floor, or the scream that followed._

Severus quickly whiped away the tears that were gently rolling down his cheeks and looked away from the evil building. 'Get the red petals and get out. Get the red petals and get out. Get the red petals and get out. Get the red petals and get out." His mind kept repeating this sentence as he slowly began the journey to the side of the house where a huge plant was growing up the side of the house. Severus quickly pulled out a vile and a pair of scissors then quickly began cutting off the red petals.

Severus held the vile up to the light to stare at the flower petals inside- The petals were as dark as blood. _Blood. There was blood everywhere he looked! Where was his mother? Why wasn't she coming when he begged her to help him?! Nothing made sense at the moment. _

_Severus cautiously entered the living room and felt his heart stop at the sight before him; there laying on the floor in a pile of blood was his mother, standing above her was Tobius holding a bloody hammer. Severus whimpered in fright as he saw his father turn to him with a maniac smile on his face._

_"Welcome home, son." Tobius said happily and he slowly stepped towards his child. "This won't hurt a bit..." He began to raise the hammer above Severus' head but Severus wasn't stupid, he knew it would hurt; he knew! Severus quickly dodged his father's swing and ran to the other side of the room. Tobius followed in a drunken sway, "Where are you going? Don't you want to be with your mother?" Tobius asked softly as he cornered Severus._

_Severus screamed as he watched the hammer come closer to his face. Suddenly the hammer was thrown out of his father's grasp and Tobius was thrown against the wall on the other side of the room. _

_Petrified Severus did the only thing he knew; he ran for his life. He quickly jumped out the window and ran into the dark woods where his father wouldn't find him. When he got tired of running he crawled into a fox hole in a tree and layed down._

_Tears poured down his face as he stared out the hole to the black sky, "Mommy I need you!" Severus whispered desperately._

Severus shook his head and closed his eyes to calm himself before he began to cry again. He didn't know why but for some reason his feet were moving him toward the front door. He wanted to stop, he didn't want to enter the house! Why was his body making him move? But another thought overcame those thoughts, 'Just one glance, that's all.' Severus entered the house and closed the old door making squeaking sounds come from it. Severus looked at the big picture frame of his "family," they looked so happy...What happened?

Severus entered the living room to see everything exactly how he remembered it last; except this time there was no body in the middle of the blood stain; there was only a big red stain... Severus shook his head 'Why did I come in here?!' his brain shouted at him for his stupidity but his body ignored it... He slowly bent down to the stain and touched it, "Mom..." Severus whispered softly as his fingers brushed the area he last saw his mother. Severus sighed and stood, he needed to get back to the school, if he didn't leave now he wasn't sure if he would ever leave.

With that Severus spun on his heel and dis-apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts.

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading and please don't forget to leave a review, it doesn't even take a long :( *puppy dog eyes* paweaze? lol**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: The Big 'Ol Softy**

**A/N: I have had such a horrible day today. I woke up this morning and found out that my grandfather was being life flighted; he has congestive heart failure. Does anyone know if that is extremely bad? What kind of percentage would he be able to make it? **

**Yesterday I was so happy, I felt as if my life was slowly sewing itself back together but now I just don't know what to think, it feels like someone viciously ripped out the strings that were keeping my life together and now those strings are just hanging there. I don't even know why I am so worked up about this because it's not like my grandparents loved me anyway, they never did anything with me, they never told me they loved me to my face without looking away as if their eyes burned; so why am so worked up?! It's not like if he dies I'm going to be missing something in my life, he wasn't in my life to begin with, he didn't want to be in my life!... But he is my only grandfather and I have always wanted him to love me like he should, I've always wanted him to just tell me he was glad to have a grandchild like me; but I doubt that's going to happen. Maybe I should just ignore this pounding pain in my chest; ignore the little voice in my head that's telling me to pick myself up and move on; I'm not sure if I want to move on... Where am I supposed to move on to? What do I have to look forward to? Surely not anything I can think of off the top of my head. Maybe just maybe I don't exactly care. **

**As much as I hurt at the moment and as much as I want to ignore that voice I know I need to move on, I know I can't linger on what could have been; what should have been. I can't wish for things that I know aren't going to happen. So for now I am just hoping and praying for his safety and his health. **

**Someday, someway this will get better... Hopefully.**

**~S.A**

As soon as his feet touched the ground he sighed in relief and left himself collapse onto the ground. The smell of the grass was intense and the wind slowly blew around his body which was crumpled on the ground. The wind licked his face, chilling the tears that were trailing down his cheeks and dripping off his chin.

Somewhere off in the woods a bird was singing a soft melody. Severus stiffened at the sound and began to listen to the song as he left his nerves calm. He needed to be calm before he entered the school; no one could know how much that trip hurt him! No one knew the true extent of his father's abuse and he wasn't going to suddenly tell everyone just because he took a sweet trip down memory road. Does that make him a hypocrite though? If he wants Harry to open up and talk about his abuse... And yet he won't open up himself? No, it's definitively different... Right?.. Maybe he did need help and he just didn't know it. Maybe he should open up and speak to someone about it. But who would listen to a Greasy bastard like himself? Surely no one in their right minds...

With a sigh Severus slowly stood and began his trip up to the castle doors.

* * *

Harry glared at Minerva fiercely and shook his head, "I don't wanna! Where's my daddy?! I want my daddy!" Harry practically screamed at his "Auntie" Minerva.

Minerva sighed as she looked up at Harry who was currently sitting on top of a Library bookcase, "Harry just come here so I can get you down." Minerva said for almost the fifth time that night. She would use magic but since Harry was supposed to take the potion that Severus was currently brewing she couldn't use any magic on him.

Harry just scooted farther away from the edge and shook his head, "I don't want you! I want my daddy!"

'Daddy?' Minerva couldn't help but smile at that small statement... But then she remembered the child was on top of a bookcase in harms way... Severus was going to kill her! "Harry, dear-"

"I'M NOT A DEER!" Harry screamed in frustration. How could she mistake him for a deer?! Does it look like he has a tail?!

Minerva sighed as she realized she was getting nowhere, "Harry James you come down here this instant!"

Harry glared at her mischeiviously then said, "Make me."

Minerva's eyebrows rose as fast as a shotgun, "Excuse me?"

Harry smiled at her and began to bounce up and down on the bookcase, "You're excused... What's up with everyone asking to be excused? It's weird!" Harry giggled then looked at her for an answer.

Minerva closed her eyes and counted to ten.

* * *

Severus bent over the potions book to read the directions:

**The Secret of Age**

1. Bezoar -1 5. Smashed up Pixie Wings - 2 tbsp.

2. Hellibore -1 6. Add the Aging Potion

3. Powdered Griffin Claw - 4 tsp.

4. Asklorine - 3 petals

Stir counterclockwise after every time you add an ingredient. Make sure to use a golden stirring rod and a silver cauldron!

Severus cocked his eyebrow at the book, "Well that didn't go into big detail... How am I supposed to know if it's done right?!" Severus huffed in annoyance then turned back to his bookcase and began shuffling through his potion books in hopes he would find something that could help.

* * *

Minerva glared up at Harry and said in a stern tone, "Come here, now!"

Harry shook his head and smiled; this was a fun game... The most fun he's had all day. Apparently the Library isn't that boring of a place.

Minerva saw the smile and raised her eyebrows, "I am not playing Harry James. You come here this instant or I am telling Severus!"

With a sad sigh Harry slowly made his way over to the edge of the bookcase. As soon as he was in hands reach Minerva grabbed him and landed a firm swat to his behind making him yelp in surprise. "Next time I tell you to do something Harry James I expect you to do it! I am not playing around Harry, and you knew that! Now we are going back to my office and you will stand in the corner for fifteen minutes." By the end of her lecture Harry was in tears. It took all she had to keep her strict posture and continue with her consequences, it wouldn't do to say you're going to punish him then not follow through with the threat, now would it?

_In the office..._

As Harry stood in the corner with his nose against the wall Minerva paced behind him lecturing him about the dangerous stunt he just did. "You do not climb things bigger then yourself; understood?"

Tears were still rolling down his face as he stared at the area where two walls met, "Yes Auntie Minerva..." Harry sniffled and whiped the tears away that were collecting on his nose ready to drip.

"Why don't you climb them?" Minerva asked as she turned on her heel to start pacing the other way.

Her pacing was beginning to freak Harry out... "B-because it was d-d-dangerous of me... And I-I coulda gotten h-hurt."

Minerva stopped pacing and walked over to the distraught child, "Very good." Minerva slowly turned Harry around to face her then she pulled him into a hug, "I care too much about you, child, and I will not see you get hurt from climbing things for the fun of it. Alright?"

Harry nodded his head just happy that was over.

* * *

Severus ran his fingers through his greasy hair as he stared at the frustrating book in front of him. Every potions book he looked through did not have this potion listed in the index, nor did they have anything close to it!

The Aging Potion was simmering on the counter as Severus heated the water in the silver cauldron. He decided to just go with the potion as the directions say and hope it turns out okay... It's the only thing he really can do.

The water began to boil so Severus grabbed the golden stirring rod and slowly added one Bezoar then stirred counterclockwise once. After that was done he quickly added one Hellibore then stirred once again counterclockwise one time. A puff of black smoke came from the potion, the odor coming from the potion so far was gruesome; he will definitely have a hard time getting Harry to take this, hell people would have a hard time forcing Him to take the potion. As he poured in the four teaspoons of Powdered Griffin Claw the black smoke turned a grayish purple color but the odor was still vulgar. As he stirred the potion once counterclockwise he uncapped the vile that held the Asklorine petals, he quickly took out three petals and threw then into the thick liquid, he stirred the potion then added the two tablespoons of smashed up Pixie Wings; this concluded in the smoke turning a lighter purple color and the odor become less foul. Now came the final stage in putting the potion together, he slowly poured the Aging Potion into the silver cauldron then stirred for the last time counterclockwise.

Severus cautiously bent over the cauldron to see what it looked like. The liquid was thick and looked as if it were moving... The potion looked alive! "And I'm feeding Harry this?" Severus curled his lip in disgust but turned off the flame to let the potion simmer.

With a sigh Severus cleaned up his mess then left his potions lab to get his four year old ward from Minerva.

When he arrived at her office he found Harry fast asleep on her couch. He nodded to Minerva in greeting, "I take it you transformed this?" he indicated the couch with his head to show what he was talking about.

She nodded her head and pushed her papers to the side of her desk, "Yes but I rather like it in here so I think I'm going to keep it.."

Severus looked at her in confusion, "Won't you miss the thing you transformed it from?"

Minerva dismissed the question quickly, "Of course not, do you really think I would use my own things for transforming something I may actually like?"

Severus tilted his head to the side to stare at her in amusement, "Who does it belong to then?"

She smiled at him and replied, "Why Sybil's of course; she won't even notice it's gone."

Severus couldn't help but laugh at that, "You never know Minerva she would've seen it coming..."

This got a laugh out of both of them.

"If she saw that coming the world must be coming to an end..." Minerva said with a chuckle.

Severus just stared at her for a minute then asked in a hushed voice, "Are you sure you're a Gryffindor, Minerva?"

Minerva slapped him on the shoulder and gave him a playful glare, "Are you sure you're not Hufflepuff? I mean you are warming up to the little tyke lately, not to mention you have been actually smiling and laughing at times lately."

If looks could kill she'd be dead over twice, "I am not a Hufflepuff!"

Minerva only smiled at him, "Oh come now Sev, you're just a big softy and you know it!"

Severus' face paled more if that was even possible as he stared at her, "I am not a softy."

"TEDDY BEAR!" Minerva smiled slyly at him.

Severus glared at her which just made Minerva smile even more.

Harry slowly began to stir awake. Severus was at his side in an instint making Minerva mutter "No you're not a softy at all... Nope don't see it..." this of course just made her receive another glare from Severus.

Harry used his fists and rubbed his eyes. When he finally decided to open them he saw his "daddy" standing above him, "Daddy!!!" Harry smiled excitedly and jumped up to hug his "father".

Severus unknowingly hugged the child back as his mind whirled. 'Daddy?! I'm not his Dad... Although... No. I can't be a Dad... I would be horrible at it! This poor child can't truly believe I'm his f-father... But why did I feel so warm and cozy when he called me that? What is this feeling growing in my chest? Why do I feel happy about being called something I am not? I don't understand... Maybe.. No I couldn't... But maybe it wouldn't be too bad... No I'd suck at it! How could I be a father when I have no one to look after to find out how to accomplish this task? I'd probably turn out to be like my father; cold and hurtful. My past is cold and hurtful... Just like a knife. A knife that stabs into my heart and tears at the seams I carefully sewed together. No, Harry carefully sewed together. This child is the reason for my slowly mending heart.. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard... But what if I lose it and become abusive? Doesn't being abusive run in the blood? I am not my father... Am I?!' Severus stared down at the little boy clinging onto his robes... He probably would be just like his father and he didn't want anyone to have to go through what he did. He slowly pushed the little boy back down onto the couch then turned to stare at the shocked Minerva McGonagall, "I-I can't take him back to my rooms tonight.. May he stay with you?" Without waiting for an answer he turned and left.

Harry stared at the retreating back with watery eyes, "Did I do something wrong?" Slowly warm tears made their way down his cheeks as he watched his hope fade away around a dark corner.

* * *

The door flew open automatically as it sensed his anger. Severus stumbled into his rooms oblivious to the world around him, all he was conscious to was his thoughts. 'Would I be good for him? Should I become his father? Maybe not, he'd be better off without me.. Right? Why would the child want to go from one abusive family to another? I wouldn't force anyone to do that.' Severus grabbed his bottle of Firewhiskey and quickly chugged it empty, he threw the empty bottle against the wall and slid to the floor in a heap. The light from the fire glittered off all the little pieces of glass from the broken bottle. Severus stared at the reflection of the fire as his mind wandered, "Maybe just maybe I won't be like my father... I am not my father... I'm not abusive. I won't be abusive. I am not my father, I have already proved that many times and more to come." Severus pulled himself across the floor to the broken pieces of glass, when he reached them he picked up one and stared at the sharp edges, "I won't become a monster like my father, I am not a villain..." Severus smiled as he remember Harry asking him if he was a superhero, "I'm a superhero! Not a villain. I can do this, I can prove that I'm not my father... What my father was, what he did; I don't have to be like him. I have chosen my own path, my own choices and none of them are my father's. I am not my father, I am a superhero. A four year old's superhero." Severus smiled and closed his eyes. His heart fluttered with happiness as he thought of the little boy in Minerva's office. Suddenly he remember the hurt look in his eyes as he pushed him away.. The look as if he was unloved. Severus knew that look all too well for comfort. He quickly jumped up from his spot on the floor and ran the whole way back to Minerva's office. When he reached the door he heard crying coming from the room, he slowly opened the door and came face to face with a glaring Minerva McGonagall holding Harry in her arms in tears.

"Severus Tobius Snape explain yourself as to why you suddenly left without taking Harry?! Do you know he thinks you're his father? Do you know how hurt he looked when you turned your back on him and left?" Minerva yelled and pulled Harry closer to her to try to comfort him.

Severus felt another knife stabbed into his heart ripping the seams apart... He hurt his child... The child that thought of him as his "superhero". "Oh Harry I'm so sorry!" Severus slowly pulled Harry from Minerva's death grip and hugged him close, "Please forgive me, child, I am so sorry! Daddy just had to go and think for a few minutes."

Hearing Severus call himself "daddy" put a smile on Minerva's angry face.

Harry looked at the man he now called "daddy" and blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall, "Y-you said you would never leave me..."

Severus choked on a sob as he stared at the emerald eyes that were filled with hurt, "I-I know I did and I'm sorry Harry! P-please, I love you..."

Harry tilted his head to stare at his face to see if he could find anything but all he found was regret and love... "I forgive you, Daddy."

Suddenly Severus pulled Harry into a bear hug and repeated over and over again, "Thank you." Making Harry get a smile on his face that spread the whole way across his face.

Minerva suddenly felt tears well up in her eyes so she quickly scrubbed them away and looked away from the scene.

Severus and Harry sat like that for a few minutes both just happy to have each other. After another few minutes Harry leaned back and said with a smile, "Daddy can we go flying?"

Minerva's eyes widened at the thought of Harry flying on a broomstick, "Severus, I don't think that would be a intelligent idea."

"No child, you are much too young and could fall off the broom easily. Maybe when you get a little bit older, okay?" Severus said while he stood from his position on the floor.

Harry stared up at him in shock, "But I want to!"

Severus shook his head in denial, "Harry you are too little, you could get hurt and Daddy doesn't want you to get hurt."

Suddenly tears sprang up in his emerald eyes as he whispered, "But Daddy... Pawease?" Harry stuck his lip out in a pout and he stared intently at Severus with his watering eyes.

With a sigh Severus scooped the child up in his arms and replied, "Alright, one trip around the castle then it is bedtime for you, young man."

Harry smiled happily and clapped his hands together in excitement, "YAY!"

Severus chuckled and gave Harry a small noogie, "Alright, little one, let's get going."

As they were halfway out the door Minerva laughed and shouted after them, "Not a teddy bear at all... Nope I don't see it, you big 'ol softy."

Severus groaned as he realized it was the truth.

**A/N: Hey guys I know this is shorter then the other chapters and everything but I wanted to stop it there sooo yea. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to review! **

**I hope you all had a wonderful Turkey Day!**

**Thanks!!!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: 4 Going on 14**

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind words and prayers. You don't know how how much that meant to me. **

**Right now he is doing very good, all the tubes that were in him are now all out and he is finally allowed to eat soft foods, so that's good.**

**I took the advice you all gave me and wrote him a letter, I put it on the stand by his hospital bed while he was asleep; I didn't have the guts to give it to him while he was conscious... I also spent basically everyday for at least an hour just sitting in his hospital room and talking to him; we got to know each other a bit better now, which I am so happy for! **

**Thank you all once again!**

**~Severus Addicted**

**p.s: I own nothing you remember from the books/movies :]**

The next day came quickly for the small "family" and they soon found themselves in the Headmaster's office waiting for Albus to arrive so Harry could take the potion that would change him from one four year old toddler to a fourteen year old teenager.

Little Harry sat on the chair swinging his legs back and forth; Severus watched on with amusement.

Suddenly the door to the office swung open slowly and showed a smiling Albus Dumbledore. "Alright children are we ready to get this started?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the old man who dared call him a child but instead of saying anything he nodded his head towards the cauldron containing the potion Harry would soon drink.

Albus' eyes twinkled excitedly as he sat in his seat behind his mahogany desk. "Alrighty then, let's get this started shall we?"

Severus nodded and slowly picked up the squirming child, "Harry stop squirming you are going to make me drop you." Severus rebuked lightly as he sat him on the desk. He raised his finger and said in a threatening tone, "Now I need to get the spoon filled with the potion you are going to have to take, if you move an inch you will be a very sorry child. Understood?" As soon as Harry nodded his head Severus turned to pour the potion onto a small metal spoon. Once that was done he turned back around to face the Headmaster and Harry, "Open up, Harry." Harry immediately stuck out his tongue and started making obnoxious 'awwhhh' sounds; this made Albus laugh and his twinkling eyes become even more fierce. Severus only rolled his eyes and tilted Harry's head back with one hand then swiftly put the spoon in his mouth, "Swallow, Harry." Suddenly Harry got a grossed out look on his face and he spit the potion out then began to scrub his tongue with his shirt sleeve. Severus huffed in frustration, "Harry James!"

Harry looked up at him innocently, "Huh?"

Severus resisted the urge to tap his foot impatiently, "We are going to try this again and you better not spit it out. Understood?!"

Harry shook his head with wide eyes, "It's icky."

Albus smirked but Severus only shook his head, "Yes well it will not taste good but you will have to drink it anyway-"

"Why?" Harry whined in frustration then began kicking his legs back and forth making them hit the desk each time they swung back.

Severus glared at him and grabbed his feet to stop them from hitting the desk one more time, "Harry stop it! Now you are going to drink this. The faster you get it over with the faster the taste will go away. Now open up!"

Harry shook his head once again, "Don't wanna!"

Severus looked up at Albus for help with this situation; the only help he got was a smirk and those damn twinkling eyes.

Albus smiled at Severus' frustrated look then replied, "Well why don't you try to form the potion into a pill shape. I can fire-call Minerva to come up to do it for us?"

Severus sighed but nodded his head. Not minutes later Minerva stepped out of the fireplace with her wand in hand. "Alright what is it you need me to do?"

Albus turned to her and said with a smile, "Harry here says the potion is "icky" so he refuses to drink it. Will you please transform the potion into a pill shape like the muggles have?"

Minerva smiled over at Harry who was trying to get his feet out of Severus' hands but was unsuccessful and only recieved a glare from Severus. "Sure, where is the potion?" Seeing the spoon with the potion on it Minerva walked over and muttered a spell under her breath that suddenly changed the liquid into a small pill, "It is chewable so he doesn't have to swallow it."

Severus nodded his thanks then took the pill from Minerva's hand and turned to Harry, "Open."

Harry stared at the pill with wide owl eyes, "Ew."

Severus was now becoming impatient with the child, "Harry just open your mouth!"

Harry looked up at his dad and shook his head, "No. It's bad."

"No what is bad is how you are acting, Harry James!" Severus gave him a pointed look then said, "Now open your mouth or I will open it for you."

Harry clamped his mouth shut tight and shook his head making his hair fly.

Severus turned in frustration to Albus, "Now what?!"

Albus only smiled which just ticked Severus off even more.

Minerva saw Severus' growing anger and quickly offered a possibility, "Why don't you try putting it in a piece of bread?"

Severus' eyes shown with hope as he summoned a piece of bread then stuck the pill inside the middle, he then turned to Harry and gave him the bread, "Eat it."

Harry took the offered bread and stuck it in his mouth he began to chew it until suddenly he spit out the bread and shook his head, "It's in there!"

Severus huffed in frustration, "Harry!" He grabbed another pill Minerva had transformed for him and pried Harry's mouth opened then stuck the pill inside his mouth, Severus clamped his mouth closed and squeezed his nose so he was forced to swallow it. He waited until Harry swallowed then left go of his nose and mouth, "Open up." Harry reluctantly opened his mouth so Severus could check if it was down or not, "Lift your tongue." Harry slowly brought his tongue up to reveal the small pill hidden underneath. Severus growled in frustration, "This. Is. Hopeless!" He turned away from the smiling child then slumped on the leather chair in front of the desk.

Minerva sighed and walked over to Harry, "Harry, child, please swallow the pill. The faster you take it the faster you won't have to deal with this."

Harry sighed and looked over at his angry father, "But it tastes bad!"

Minerva nodded her head, "Yes I know but you will not die from the bad taste, Harry. Now I want you to open your mouth then when I give you the pill I want you to put it in your mouth then swallow. Do it fast so the taste won't be so bad. Okay?" When Harry nodded his head she handed him the pill. Harry quickly chucked it across the room. Minerva glared at him then stood him up and landed a firm smack to his bottom, "Harry that was not a good thing to do! Now I am going to give you another pill and you WILL put it in your mouth and swallow it. If you don't you WILL be in big trouble." Minerva warned with narrowed eyes. Severus watched on in hopes he would finally swallow the pill.

Minerva gave him another pill and when she saw Harry about to throw it she pointed her finger at him and said warningly, "I'm not joking, Harry James! Throw that pill and you will not sit well for the rest of the day!"

Harry reluctantly lowered his hand and stared at the pill with fear in his eyes. Seeing this Severus stood and walked over to put his hands on his shoulders, "Come on Harry, you can do this. It's alright."

Harry looked up at him with teary eyes, "I-I'm scared."

Severus offered him a small smile and squeezed his shoulder, "I know you are but the faster you swallow it the faster this will be over with. Alright son?"

Harry smiled at that and nodded his head. He slowly squeezed his eyes shut then stuck the pill in his mouth and chewed it to pieces then swallowed; much to the three adults relief.

Severus tapped Harry's chin then said, "Open up." He looked in his mouth to make sure it was all down; it was. Severus left out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly the room began to shake, out of nowhere the room became very foggy which made it hard to see an inch in front of you. This lasted about a minute then the shaking stopped and the fog slowly disappeared to reveal a fourteen year old Harry sitting on top of the headmaster's desk.

Harry looked at everyone in the room then lifted his hands to see if he was back to normal. He slowly lifted his gaze to stare at Severus... No, his father(?) what was he now? Was he his dad or just his guardian? Harry jumped from the desk and began to head for the door; he needed to think... He needed to be alone. "I-I need to think..." He said as he opened the door then closed it leaving three adults staring after him.

* * *

Harry left his feet guide him through the long corridors as his mind wandered, 'Does he truly "love" me.. Is love even possible for a freak? Wait... Am I a freak? Yeah.. Once a freak you can't go back from being one.' Harry sighed as his feet came to a stop; he looked up to see where he ended up, he was standing on the Astronomy Tower.. Where it all began. Harry slid down the wall and stared off in the sky as he left his mind take over, 'Is he my father still? Or was he just my father when I was a four year old.. I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS A FUCKING FOUR YEAR OLD!!!! How the hell did that happen?! I was supposed to be DEAD not alive in a four year olds body! Ugh. This is so frustrating. Why does my life have to be so complicated? Oh right... Because I'm the Fucking-Boy-Who-Won't-Die!' Tears were gently rolling down his face as his mind wandered; either Harry didn't notice or he didn't care. 'I can't believe He left McGonagall punish me.. Sure I was four years old but still! She's not related to me. Hell he's not related to me!! Do I have no control in my life? Guess not. Why would I anyways? The only reason I'm alive is so I can defeat Voldemort!! Once he's gone no one will want anything to do with me.. I'm only a pawn in the game called Life and that's all I ever will be.' Harry watched as a bird flew through the sky as if it didn't have any cares in the world... He wished he didn't have any cares in the world; sure would make his life easier. 'What do I call him now? Severus? Dad? Snape?! I'm so confused...' A tap to his shoulder pulled Harry out of his mind and back to reality. He slowly looked up to see who interrupted his train of thought; it was Him.

Severus slowly slid down beside his son and looked up at the sky too, "I can tell you're confused and I would have been too if this had happened to me. Want to talk about it?"

Harry studied his hands as he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

Severus sighed but nodded his head, "Well then we are going to talk about it because you are confused and we need to get this all sorted out so you are not confused anymore."

Harry reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.

Severus stared at Harry who was staring off into the sky, "What do you want to start with? Do you remember how you became a four year old?"

Harry slowly nodded his head, "Dumbledore explained it to us.."

"_Headmaster _Dumbledore, Harry." Severus rebuked lightly.

Harry rolled his eyes then muttered, "Whatever."

Severus ignored Harry's disrespect and said, "Alright so if you remember that then what else are you confused about?"

Harry sighed and turned to look at Him; he had to ask it... "What do I call you? I'm so confused! Do I call you Severus? Snape? Dad?! What am I supposed to call you?"

Severus gave him a small smile then said, "Well Harry I think of you as my son now so you may call me Dad, Father, or Daddy; that is up to you. But if you are not comfortable with calling me that yet then do not feel pressured into calling me it; if you aren't ready then you may call me Severus. Does that answer your question?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yea it does, thanks."

Severus smiled and squeezed Harry's shoulder comfortingly, "Anything else?"

Harry's eyes suddenly turned fierce as he spun to look at Severus, "Yeah actually there is!"

Severus raised his eyes at his tone but allowed him to continue. "And what would that be? Oh and I advice you to lower your tone you do not need to be yelling at me."

Harry rolled his eyes at the threat then said still in that sharp tone, "Why would you let McGonagall punish me?! She had no right!"

"_PROFESSOR _McGonagall! Oh and yes she did have the right and you know what she can still punish you if you are disrespectful to her-"

Harry suddenly stood up and yelled, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Severus stood too and stared down at the fourteen year old, "And why is it not fair?"

Harry glared at him with ice cold eyes as he replied, "I'm not even related to her! She has no right to do that!"

Severus smirked at him and said, "As far as I remember you called her 'Auntie Minerva' so yea she basically is related to you. Besides she has the right to discipline you since she is your head of house; we Heads have the right to do so with our students. Do you understand?"

Harry huffed, "I was four years old! Why the hell does that even matter if I called her 'Auntie Minerva' when I was little? I'm not little anymore! She doesn't punish us like that."

Severus smirked, "Oh really? Ask the twins I'm sure they will tell you some stories. _Now _do you understand, child?"

Harry huffed in annoyance but went quiet anyway. He slowly slid back down to the floor and stared at the sky once again.

Severus smiled at his victory then sat back down beside Harry. "Anything else?"

Harry shook his head in denial, "No... Sir."

Severus nodded and smiled; that went better then he thought.

Together they sat in a comfortable silence as they stared at the clouds in the sky; both lost in thought and neither knowing what to say to the other but yet it was still comfortable...

Five minutes went by and Severus stood he offered Harry his hand as he said, "Come, let's go get some food in our stomachs." He smiled as Harry took the offered hand and he slowly pulled him up from the floor.

As they were walking down the hall towards the Great Hall Severus slowly put his hand on Harry's shoulder and offered him a smile; it surprised Severus when Harry didn't pull away from his hand, instead Harry leaned into his side as if asking for support as they entered the Great Hall filled with Professors.

**A/N: Hey guys so I am home sick from school today; my lymph glands are swollen *I guess* and it's kinda hard for me to breathe/eat/talk so yeah... **

**Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review!!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: You can freeze but sooner or later you must melt**

**A/N: It's just my luck to get all better and then suddenly get extremely sick again.. Yup that basically describes my luck. **

**Anyway I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter I put up... Like a month ago... I swear I meant to update sooner but things just came up and I just couldn't update like I wanted to, I'm sorry. **

*******For all of you people who were my friends on ****Myspace**** for some reason my account was deleted so I tried to make a new one but it wouldn't allow me :( so that little idea of mine didn't work out quite as I planned, but when normally do my plans work out to the way I want them to? Never, so I guess I should be used to this... Sorry!*******

**~Severus Addicted**

Harry could feel every single set of eyes on him as they slowly made their way down the isle between the tables. When they finally arrived at the Head Table Severus pointed to the chair between his and Minerva's, with a sigh Harry sat down.

"Take a picture it'll last longer.." Harry muttered under his breath when everyone continued to stare.

Severus narrowed his eyes at him then turned to Albus and nodded his head to show they needed to get the attention off Harry.

Albus suddenly clapped his hands and said, "Alright it's time for the announcements of the day." All the professors turned to stare at Albus except Filius, with a sigh Albus said, "Filius these announcements refer to you too, my boy."

Filius turned his head to face Albus and attempted to keep the blush from appearing on his cheeks.

When everyone was staring at him Albus continued, "Now there is only a few more weeks until the student body gets back so we need to start setting up all the papers; Minerva as the Headmistress, like every year, you need to come to my office so we can go over the owls that have brought back the acceptance letters. Everyone else you should start setting up your classrooms and start planning at least the first week of lessons. Any questions?"

Minerva raised her hand to get the attention on her then said, "Severus, what are you planning to do with Harry while you start setting up your classroom and checking the storeroom and everything else you must do?"

Severus sighed and looked down at Harry, "Well either he can help me with getting everything ready or he could help one of you, that's up to you and if you want his help."

'Why do I have to help? What if I don't want to help at all? They managed perfectly fine before now so why the fuck do they want my help?!' Harry narrowed his eyes at his empty plate in front of him.

Severus, not realizing anything was wrong with his innocent suggestion said, "So, Harry, who would you like to help? You could even help one professor one day and another the next if you so wished."

'Wished? Blood hell this man's losing it...' Harry sighed and looked at his guardian, "Oh I don't know how about you choose for me."

Confusion swept over Severus as he stared down at the black haired boy who was slumped in his seat and tapping his fingers on the table as if playing a drum, "What's wrong, Harry?" Severus asked in a hushed tone.

Harry rolled his eyes to the ceiling and said, "Oh nothing, Severus, nothing at all.."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the teen then said in a dangerous tone that held a slight edge to it, "Harry. Look at me." When Harry's emerald eyes slowly came up to meet his he said, "Now; what is wrong, child?"

Harry glared daggers as he snapped, "First of all I'm not a fucking child and secondly I _love_ how I have a choice in the matter of what I do."

A deathly silence fell upon the Head Table as everyone turned to stare at Harry.

Albus cleared his throat in an attempt to take the eyes of a very angry Harry James Potter, "So... Um... Well is there any other questions?"

Severus continued to stare at Harry who refused to even look up at him.

Minerva nodded her head and quickly made up a question to get away from that awkward silence, "Yes I have another question, Albus."

Albus gave her a thankful smile then asked, "And what would that question be my dear?"

Minerva smirked and said, "When are we finally going to eat?"

The professors all laughed at that, except Severus of course.

Albus smiled and shook his head then he slowly raised his hands and the food suddenly appeared on the long table.

Everyone slowly began serving themselves the food that was around them.

Harry continued to stare at his lap in silence.

Minerva looked over at him then quickly looked at Severus who was also staring at Harry, when Severus finally looked at her she gave him a small reassuring smile then grabbed a spoon and put a spoonful of vegetables on Harry's plate.

Harry sighed as he stared at the plate that was no longer empty like he so wished it was, "I'm not hungry."

Minerva shrugged her shoulders then said, "Tell me that when you've finished that plate, young man."

That just made Harry even angrier, "I'm not a child. Merlin just stop acting like I am!"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the disobedient teen that was his ward, "Harry James drop the attitude immediately."

Harry closed his mouth but still refused to touch the plate that Minerva spooned out for him.

Severus sighed in frustration, "Either you drop your attitude and eat the food that's on your plate or we can go back to the rooms and you can be over my lap for a lesson you surely need to learn."

Harry paled at the thought and with a sigh slowly sat up straighter and grabbed his fork to begin the long process of eating the gross vegetables.

Minerva turned to Severus to start up a conversation, "So, Severus, do you have any of your lessons planned out yet?"

Severus allowed the conversation and slowly nodded his head as he scooped himself more food, "You know how much stuff I must get ready before the students get back from break, I would never make the time limit if I only started getting ready now when everyone else is. Remember Minerva? I have to stock up the Infirmary's healing potions and stock up my ingredients for my classes."

"Oh yes, I remember now. I forgot you had to stock up the infirmary along as your own stock. How far are you on your lessons?" Minerva slowly poured herself more hot tea and looked out of the corner of her eye to make sure Harry was still eating; he was, although he didn't look too happy.

"Well, Minerva, I am already done with my first week of lesson planning; which is as far as we have to plan, correct?" Severus asked softly then slowly looked over at his ward to check on him. He softly shook his head when he saw the deep frown and anger shine in his emerald eyes.

With a nod of her head Minerva said, "Yes, Severus, that's all we have to plan ahead for. So have you started brewing yet?"

Severus slowly poured himself a cup of coffee then said as he stirred it together, "I haven't had much time to brew but I must start soon or else I simply won't have enough time."

'Great it's probably my fault he hasn't had enough time to start...' Harry held in the sigh that threatened to escape.

Finally the plate was empty. Harry slowly began to stand so he could leave and go for a nice, calming walk.

Halfway out of his seat though Severus stopped him by saying, "Where on Earth do you think you are going, ch-Harry?" He almost just called Harry a child again which would not have gone over well seeing how the boy was still obviously fuming from earlier's slip of the tongue.

Harry sighed and replied in a hard tone, "For a walk.... _Sir_." He snapped the last part and turned to continue on his way.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the retreating back of his ward then suddenly stood and began to follow him.

When they both disappeared from view Minerva sighed and turned to stare at Albus. Albus gave her a small nod and shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'What do you want me to do about it?'

Minerva sighed and muttered under her breath, "Men."

* * *

Harry growled in frustration as he saw the tall shadow following behind him come closer and closer. Harry closed his eyes and left the warm air caress his cheeks, when he finally opened his eyes he saw the Black Lake in front of him; the Giant Squid quickly swam away when it saw his presence. With a sad sigh Harry slowly sat down on the boulder overlooking the lake. Not seconds later someone slowly sat down beside him.

Severus followed Harry's gaze to where the Giant Squid was quickly trying to swim away. The wind softly blew and made his hair go in all directions. He looked down at Harry's hair to see if it too was fighting with the wind; it was.

Suddenly Harry opened his mouth and whispered, "Why does it always swim away?"

Severus cautiously slid closer to Harry and replied, "He's afraid, Harry."

Harry snapped his gaze to Severus and looked at him with hurt eyes, "I wouldn't hurt him..."

'I will never understand this child... One minute he can be as temperamental and disobedient as heck and the next minute he can be such a sweet being.. Like Lily...' Severus gave him a small smile and nodded his head, "I know you wouldn't. But the Giant Squid doesn't know that."

Harry slowly gulped and looked at the wet dirt at the edge of the lake, "Oh."

Silence suddenly overcame them and they just sat on the boulder staring out at the blissful lake. Harry slowly picked up a rock and threw it into the lake's surface disturbing it's peace. Slowly the ripples began, one after another they came.

Severus stared at the ripples that were forming on the surface of the glistening lake then asked in a calm voice, "Wanna talk about it?"

Harry shook his head but just as suddenly said, "Why do I have to help? Everyone was doing perfectly fine before I came here..."

"Well it's the polite thing to do... Don't you want to help out?" Severus asked him as another gust of wind came.

Harry thought of his answer as he watched a leaf fly through the air and land in the water, once again ripples began. "You're right it is the polite thing to do but I... I don't like how you just suddenly _assumed _I would help. That made me angry.."

Severus nodded suddenly realizing the cause of Harry's anger, "I'm sorry that I assumed; I should have asked first."

Slowly the fire that was his anger slowly began to dim down to just coals, "I just... I don't like it when someone assumes I'll do something.."

"I understand, Harry. I'm sorry, next time I will ask before I start assuming, I promise." Severus softly said in almost a whisper. He slowly showed Harry his smallest finger waiting for him to connect with him to finish the pinkie promise.

Harry just stared at the finger. "Promises are just empty words..."

Severus shook his head then replied, "Not when I say them. When I promise you something, Harry, you can guarantee I will forever keep to that promise. My word is my bind, without the bind there would be no truth, no hope for peace in this war crazed world of ours." He slowly put his smallest finger back up to Harry and patiently waited for him to connect with him.

Harry studied Severus' dark eyes searching for something, anything; but all he saw was sincerity and forgiveness.

With a small smile and a slight hesitation Harry slowly reached out and connected his pinkie to Severus'. Severus broke out into a huge grin and pulled Harry into a side hug; both Harry and himself froze in shock at what he just did. In a few seconds they slowly they melted and simply sat side by side overlooking the Black Lake.

**A/N: Hey did you like it? I know it's not technically long or anything but I thought that was a cute spot to end this chapter :]**

**You can definitely look for a faster update then this time, again sorry for that.**

**~Severus Addicted**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Who could ever understand me? No one, that's who.**

**A/N: Omg I just keep getting hurt lol. Last night I went to a farm like four hours away from my house to pick up my new calf for my 4H this year and when my cousin left to open up the crate so we could put him in it he started flipping out and ended up headbutting me in my jaw. All the doctors I went to thought it was absolutely hilarious; which it's not. How about I let them get headbutted by a fucking cow and we'll see if they're laughing afterwards, assholes. Anyway they all thought it was broken so I had to go get x-rays, about an hour ago I got my results back; it's not broken or cracked just very badly bruised internally and externally, I have bruises like all over my face; I look like shit lol.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! **

**~Severus Addicted**

Suddenly rain started falling from the sky all around them.

With a sigh Severus stood from the boulder and said, "Come, let's get inside before we get sick."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "What's a little bit of rain gonna do? I'm not the Wicked Witch of the West it's not like I'm going to melt."

"A "little bit of rain" is an understatement, Harry. Now get up or I will be forced to carry you inside." Severus crossed his arms as he waited for Harry to make up his mind.

When a minute went past Severus stepped closer and acted as if he were about to pick him up so Harry quickly jumped off the boulder and said, "Alright, alright jeez." Harry started up to the castle with Severus following behind hiding a smirk.

When they entered the "house" Severus pointed to the couch. Harry gave him a quizzical look but slowly lowered himself onto the soft leather couch.

Once he was seated Severus went into the kitchen to grab a dinner chair which he placed in front of Harry. "Harry, we need to talk."

Harry sighed and had to refrain himself from responding with, "We don't _have_ to..." Instead he used his brain and said, "About what?"

"Well, many things. For now let's just discuss your attitude and then we will move from there." Severus looked at Harry to see how he would respond to that.

Harry just stared at him then shrugged his shoulders, "You always say I have such an attitude problem... I don't see it."

Severus sighed, "Of course you don't."

A glare was thrown at Severus as Harry snapped, "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

It was Severus' turn to glare at Harry, "Watch your mouth young man before it gets slapped. Do you _want _me to wash your mouth out with soap? Your language lately has been vulgar!"

'Your hair is vulgar!' Harry rolled his eyes to the ceiling and huffed in frustration, "What's so wrong with my language? Someone was just being stupid when they decided to make those words "bad", it's stupid if you ask me!"

"No matter, I do not want you using that kind of language and as I am your guardian you must follow my rules." Severus stated simply as he leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"Screw you. I don't care about your stupid rules! For Merlin's sake can't you just leave it be?!"

Severus saw red as he looked at the fourteen year old in front of him, "Say that to me again, boy, and you'll be finding yourself over my lap! And no I can not just 'leave it be!' I am your guardian and I demand that you stop this immediately!"

Harry jumped to his feet and snapped, "Oh you _demand_ do you?!"

Severus slowly stood to narrow his eyes down at the boy, "Yes I _demand_! Now if you have any sense of mind you would do as I say and sit yourself back on that couch!"

Harry glared daggers at him as he said angrily, "Make me. I don't want to sit down, and I sure as hell don't want to follow your stupid rules!"

Suddenly Harry felt his feet leave the ground and swung over Severus' shoulder. "What are you doing?! PUT ME DOWN!"

In response Severus landed a stinging swat to his backside making Harry yelp in surprise, "I will put you down when you calm down!"

Harry kicked him in the stomach and tried to wiggle away from the strong hands holding him up, "CALM DOWN?! I DON'T WA-" Another stinging swat landed making him yelp again. "STOP IT! PUT ME DOWN!"

"I already told you Harry James, you calm down and I will put you on your feet. But if you continue this tantrum I will get the hair brush!" Severus said in a stern voice that made chills run up and down his spine.

Harry flinched at the thought of the hair brush, "Please put me down?"

Severus shook his head, "Not going to work, young man."

Harry sighed and slowly left his arms go limp and hang upside down, "This is stupid." Harry muttered under his breath.

Severus narrowed his eyes and said sternly, "What did you say? I didn't quite catch that, care to repeat what you just said?"

Harry slowly shook his head and said, "No.... Sir."

After a few minutes of silence went bye Harry suddenly said, "I can feel all the blood rushing to my head. Severus, please put me down I'll behave."

With a light nod of his head Severus slowly placed Harry on his feet, "Sit back down on the couch and we can continue this conversation hopefully peacefully; if not you will not be sitting comfortably during this conversation." Severus gave him a look that told him he meant every single word he just said and he'd stick to it.

Harry gave a soft sigh of defeat then nodded his head, "Alright..."

Severus nodded to the couch so Harry slowly sat down, once he was seated Severus said, "That little tantrum just showed my point in your attitude problem-" Harry opened his mouth to argue but snapped it shut when he saw the look Severus gave him, "Now that we went over my disagreement with your dirty language it's time to move onto the issue that you think you don't need to follow my rules-"

"That's stupid! I do too know I have to follow your rules." Harry snapped in his two cents.

Severus only raised his eyebrows then said, "Now boy, you _just_ got done arguing with me because you didn't want to follow my rules. Now which is it Harry James, do you know you have to follow my rules or not?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever, this is stupid. Why are we even having this discussion?!"

Severus narrowed his eyes at his ward then said, "We are having this discussion because you need to hear it! Now you are starting to get angry again so close your eyes and calm down, we will continue when you're calm again."

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes once again, "Whatever."

"One more time and you're going to be in so much trouble, young man!" Severus snapped and leaned closer in his chair towards Harry.

Harry softly gulped down the retort he had for that then closed his eyes and left himself calm down. After a minute went bye he opened his eyes and sighed.

"Are you okay now?" At Harry's light nod he continued, "Now as I am your guardian you must follow my rules and try not to get an attitude with me over every little thing you disagree with. Yes, we are going to have disagreements and you are going to loose your temper but you must know that will have consequences. Do you understand?" Severus asked in a soft voice as to help keep Harry calm.

'No.' "Yes, I do understand. Now can I go to bed?" Harry asked in a forced calm voice.

Severus lightly shook his head glad that part was over, "No we're not done. Harry, I feel like you need to get something off you chest and I am willing to be that person for you to tell me what's on your mind, but I feel you need someone else too-"

Harry's eyes grew wide in panic, "W-what are you talking about?"

Severus lightly reached over and touched Harry's wrist in an attempt to show he wasn't facing this alone, "I think you should talk to a counselor, Harry."

Harry suddenly stood from the couch and violently shook his head, "NO! I'm not going to talk to a counselor, and you can't make me!"

With a sigh Severus slowly stood and stared at Harry with understanding shining through his dark eyes, "You're right, I can't make you. But I want you to know that a counselor will help you with all your pent up anger, all your struggles. I can be that person, I just want you to know that. But I think you would want to speak to someone else, am I right?"

Harry silently agreed but made no move to say so, "I-I don't want to see a counselor... What will that help anyway?! They can't help me! They wouldn't understand!"

Severus quickly noted the panicked look in Harry's eyes so he slowly took a step closer to Harry and reached out his hand to place on his shoulder, "You could be surprised what someone understands-"

Harry pulled out of the grasp and shook his head, "NO! Who in this fucked up world knows what it's like to be some hero.. I'm not a hero! If I was a hero would there still be innocent people dying everyday?! Would there still be bad guys running free?! Would there?! There's no one that understands what that's like, to wake up everyday and remember a flash of green light, a scream. No one would understand me! I'm so fucked up! No one would understand what it's like to be a Freak! It would just a waste of time! I don't want to put my burdens on anymore people, they don't deserve it. No... I'm not going to a counselor.. It wouldn't help anyway.." Harry struggled to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks, struggled to keep his sanity together.

Severus opened his mouth to calm him down but Harry suddenly turned from him and shook his head, "I'm not going to a counselor..." Harry muttered and slowly walked towards the door, "I'm not going to a counselor.." Harry muttered again as a few tears leaked from his eyes, "It'd be a waste of time... And who has time to listen to some messed up boy?"

Severus opened his mouth to speak once again but suddenly Harry looked at him as if he were in pain then ran from the room. He could hear his footsteps racing through the halls, slowly fading away.

* * *

_'A counselor... Is that man going crazy? No one can help you! You were right, you are a fucked up freak! No one can save you now... You're too far in.... Too far in..' _The voice screamed in his mind.. That dark silky voice... It knew all his secrets; his silent pleas.

Harry shook his mind in an attempt to knock the voice out, but did it work? Never. "Leave me alone.. Just go away and don't come back!" Harry softly muttered as tears rolled down his cheeks and he rounded a corner. He could hear foot steps running after him; it was probably Severus but he refused to stop now, refused to give in, refused to speak.

The voice burst into laughter at Harry's request, _'I can't do that. Man you really are stupid aren't you? No wonder no one wants to deal with you... You're uncle was right; you're just a worthless Freak!'_

Harry screamed out in frustrated and anger, "Be quiet... I-I don't mean to be a Freak... I don't mean to, I swear."

_'Oh trust me I know you don't mean to. You were just born like this... No wonder your parents died so quickly, they didn't see any reason to stay with you.. Now I definitely understand their meaning for that one." _A bitter laugh filled Harry's mind like a fluffy cloud.

Harry softly shook his head, "No... They didn't leave me!"

_'What did you think they did? Think they just died trying to protect someone like YOU? A FREAK?! Is everyone going crazy around here?!' _

Harry's breathing quickly became hitched but he continued to run; where he was running? He had no idea. "Leave me alone... Please! I don't need you, I don't want you!"

_'Oh but you do need me. Who else is going to tell you the truth when all you believe are lies? You're such a silly boy.'_

'Lies?!' Harry shook his head as if to clear the confusion or wipe out the voice, "Just shut up! Go away!"

_'Nah, I'm perfectly happy where I am thank you.' _Harry could feel as if the voice was smiling, joking with him in a sickening way.

Suddenly a pair of foot steps came into his line of vision... Wait.. When did he end up on the floor?! With a sigh Harry slowly sat up on his knees and stared at the polished boots in front of him.

A soft sigh vibrated through his mind, _'Until next time then, boy. We'll have more fun next time; I promise you.' _Laughter filled his mind until it slowly faded away.

Harry sighed in defeat then crumpled on the floor in exhaustion, "Make it go away... Make it stop."

Severus stared at the boy in front of him in confusion, "Harry, make what go away? What do you want to stop?" But the boy was already passed out on the floor as if he ran a hundred miles in the desert without any water but in all actuality he hadn't even left the hall that led to their rooms.

With a soft, sad sigh Severus slowly picked Harry up in his arms and carried him back down the hall to their rooms where he laid him on the couch so he could keep a better eye on him.

**A/N: The voice is back!!!!! MAWAHAHAHAHAH lol. What do you think it is? Or who do you think it represents? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :]**

**Thanks for reading!!!! Please don't forget to tell me what you liked and what you did not like.**

**~Severus Addicted**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: What's wrong with me?**

**A/N: When your teacher starts screaming and throws a chair against the wall it is ****NOT**** wise to say, "I know an amazing counselor that can help..." Learn from my mistakes :-/**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed/story alerted/favorites!**

**~Severus Addicted**

Two hours later Harry slowly started to stir on the couch. Severus was at his side in an instant, "Harry?" Bright Emerald eyes suddenly looked up at him. Severus gave him a small smile then asked, "You alright?" Harry silently nodded his head refusing to speak, "Harry... Before you passed out earlier... Well do you remember what you said to me?" Once again Harry silently nodded his head, "I need to know what you meant by that, Harry."

The Emerald eyes disappeared when Harry closed his eyes and left out a suppressed sigh. When he slowly opened his eyes once again they were no longer bright and held no twinkle. "I-.... I can't tell you."

Severus looked at him in confusion then asked softly, "And why not?"

Harry quickly drew in a deep breath then said in a strangled voice, "B-because you'd think I'm a Freak.. Or that I'm crazy... I-I'm not crazy.."

With a sigh Severus maneuvered Harry into a sitting position then sat down beside him, "Harry, I would never think you're a Freak. No matter what."

A shake of his head was all Harry did to answer that.

Severus ignored the sudden hurt he felt, "You don't believe me?"

"No it's not that..." Harry quickly answered already feeling bad for hurting Severus' feelings.

Severus looked at him in confusion, "Then why?"

Harry huffed in frustration and closed his eyes once again, "I- Promise you won't think I'm crazy?"

Severus grabbed one of Harry's hands in his and softly began to rub his thumb over his hand, "I would never think you're crazy, Harry."

Harry nodded his head then suddenly held on tighter to Severus' hand as if afraid he'd lose him when he told him. Severus in return said in a calming voice, "I won't leave you, Harry, no matter what. I won't think differently of you either, I promise." Slowly he could feel Harry loosen his grip on his hand, "Come now, child, what is it?"

Harry looked at the hem of his shirt and mumbled, "I don't know how to explain it..."

With his free hand Severus lightly pushed Harry's chin up so he was staring into Severus' dark eyes, "Try."

"L-lately I have been getting this... Voice in my head..." Harry said ashamed of himself.

Severus pushed away the shocked look that was daring to appear on his face, "What has the voice been saying to you?"

A tear rolled down Harry's face as he recalled all the nasty words the voice has been saying to him, "Nasty things..."

Severus inched a bit closer to Harry and grasped his free hand on Harry's, "Like what?"

Suddenly Harry shook his head in a wild manner, "D-don't make me repeat them... Please!"

With a sad sigh Severus said, "Harry I need to know what the voice has been saying to you... It'll be okay; I'm here and no one will harm you, alright?"

Harry softly nodded his head, "I-it keeps telling me that I'm a Freak and that n-no one will love me..."

Severus had to use all his strength to keep from showing his anger that was rising up in him, "The voice has already made an error; do you know what the error is, Harry?"

Harry stayed silent instead of answering the question.

Severus mentally made a note to tell Harry everyday this answer, "The voice told you that no one will love you, right?" When Harry gave a sad nod Severus continued, "The voice lied." Suddenly he came to contact with Harry's eyes after he said that, he continued in a soft voice, "Because I love you and always will, no matter what." Suddenly he found his lap filled with a devastated fourteen year old boy. To say he wasn't shocked would be a lie but that didn't mean he wasn't happy about it. Slowly Severus got them both comfortable and began rubbing his hand on Harry's back in a soothing pattern, "The voice is a liar, Harry. Do not believe what it says okay?" When Harry gave a light nod he continued, "What else has the voice said to you?" Harry suddenly went stiff in his lap so Severus continued to gently rub Harry's back in an attempt to calm him down.

When Harry finally answered his voice was tinged with a bit of anger, "It's one of the reasons I jumped from the tower..."

A tear slowly ran down Severus' cheek in which he quickly wiped away so Harry wouldn't see. With his mask in place he asked, "We'll get this fixed, Harry. You shouldn't have to deal with this." 'You're only a child' Severus thought sadly as he stared down at the boy on his lap.

Harry's eyes teared up as he asked, "What if it can't be fixed? What if I am crazy?"

Severus looked down at Harry with a look of determination, "We _will_ get this fixed. If it's the last thing I do, we'll get this fixed. And you're _not_ crazy, Harry. Do you understand?"

After a few seconds went by Severus felt Harry's head nod up and down on his chest. Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair as he stared off into the distance wondering when the world would finally give this boy a break.

* * *

Later on that day while Harry was taking asleep in his room Severus made his way up to the Headmaster's office to inform him of this new problem. After he explained to him what was happening Albus just sat there and stared at him. Severus could tell Albus knew something but wasn't sure if he should express it.

"What do you think it is, Albus?" Severus asked while attempting to hide how much this concerned him.

Albus steepled his fingers and sighed, "From what you have told me so far it sounds like a combination of Vold-" seeing the look Severus gave him he stopped and fixed his slip, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley. Although I could be wrong and it could just be some Death Eater full filling a task You-Know-Who told them to do-"

"And what kind of task would that be?! Trying to make Harry go insane?!" Severus stood in outrage.

Albus sighed and said in a calming voice, "Severus please take a seat." When Severus was seated he continued, "Now from what you have told me I do not believe it is an emotional problem, instead I feel that someone is controlling a part of his brain. Which is why I think it would be a Death Eater or You-Know-Who because Mr. Dursley would not be able to do that kind of thing seeing how he's-"

"A whale of a muggle?" Severus interupted with a smirk.

Albus rolled his blue eyes then shrugged, "Whatever you want to refer him as. But back to my explanation; I think you should start teaching him Occlumency so he can try to protect himself so whoever this is can not get at him."

Severus nodded his head, "I have actually been thinking that same thing. So you're positive this is not some emotional problem, right?"

Albus nodded his head, "I don't know why but I have a very big feeling that this is not an emotional problem, and you know my 'gut feelings' are normally always right."

"Alright, then I will just have to start Occlumency lessons soon." Severus stated the obvious. "Alright then I will head back to the rooms now Harry should be waking up soon and I don't want him to be alone when he does."

Albus' eyes began twinkling madly as he said, "Alright Severus I will see you later then at Dinner. Have a good evening, child."

With a nod of his head Severus left the room and began heading back to his private rooms where a sleeping Harry lay in bed.

* * *

_'Wake up brat! Sleeping is for the weak!' _A maniac laugh awoke Harry from his slumber.

Harry sighed sadly as he realized he was no longer alone in his room, "Fuck off loser. Don't you have anything better to do?"

Harry smirked when nothing replied to that.

A few seconds ticked by then suddenly it came back, _'Well now someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Grumpy grump!'_

Harry rolled his eyes, "Just leave me alone. I don't have time for liars like you!"

_'What could you possibly mean? I would never lie to you.'_

Harry almost snorted to that, "You just did."

_'You need to go back to bed, then when you're in a better mood we can have a nice little chat-"_

"Or not." Harry said cutting the voice off rudely.

Harry felt as if the voice was growing angry as it said, _'Go back to bed, Freak. Your attitude needs to be lowered down a few notches too! Maybe when you wake up again it'll be better.'_

'What the fuck! Even a stupid voice is telling me I have an attitude problem!' Harry rolled his eyes, "Next time don't ruin my sleep with your laughter, idiot."

A knock on the door interrupted any response the voice was about to say. "Come in." Harry called then slowly sat up in the bed.

The door opened to reveal a worried looking Severus, "Who were you talking to, Harry?"

Harry blushed and lowered his eyes to the blanket covering him.

Severus sighed and walked over to the edge of the bed to sit down, "Was the voice back?"

Harry silently nodded his head still with his eyes focused on the blanket.

Severus gently put his finger under Harry's chin and pushed it up, "What did it say to you?"

Harry sighed and glared at the blanket on his lap, "It was just telling me to wake up and how I'm obviously in a bad mood and how I have a bad attitude! I'm sorry but I'm not going to be nice to some stupid voice in my head!"

Severus felt an amused smile tugging at his lips but he reminded himself that there was nothing funny about something or someone talking in Harry's mind. "Is that all?"

Harry nodded his head still irritated over the fact that the voice even thought he had a bad attitude, "Yeah because you knocked on the door."

Severus nodded his head, "Good. Now I just got back from speaking with the Headmaster, Harry, and we have come to the conclusion that the voice in your head is either You-Know-Who or one of his followers-"

"Figures." Harry muttered darkly under his breath.

Severus sighed sadly and looked at his ward, "At least we have an idea on what the voice is, Harry; because now we can try to defeat it, do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head then said with a smile, "At least this means I'm not going crazy."

Severus couldn't help it and smiled too, "Yes, Harry, this means you're not crazy. I told you that you weren't crazy but did you believe me? Obviously not. Next time believe me because I'm always right."

Harry smirked and said slyly, "You're only right because you're so old; obviously you know more then me." Harry quickly escaped the hands that were threatening to catch him.

Severus playfully glared at Harry and said in a smooth voice, "I am not old, young man."

Harry laughed, "Of _course_ not, what in the world was I thinking?! Hm... Maybe I am going crazy..."

Severus shook his head in amusement, "You're a brat."

Harry smiled as if that were the best compliment he has ever gotten in his entire life, "Aw you're so sweet, thank you for that amazing compliment! If you're just now realizing this though I guess I haven't been trying hard enough..." Harry smirked when Severus' eyes went wide.

"Don't you dare." Severus said in a dangerous silky voice.

In response Harry stood from his bed and made his way towards the door of his bedroom, when he reached the door he turned back to face his guardian, "Oh but I _love_ dares!" With that said Harry turned and left the room leaving a silently fuming Severus behind.

**A/N: So how did you like it?**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!!!!!!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Scarlet Red**

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while but things happened and let's just say I didn't have much time to write :-/ Oh well here it is now :]**

**~Severus Addicted**

Harry sighed and pulled his blanket closer to himself as he sat on the boulder facing the Black Lake. The sun was slowly making it's climb above the horizon as Harry continued to stare off into the distance.

Harry attempted sleep earlier but instead he just ended up staring at the dark ceiling as millions of thoughts ran through his mind keeping him from any sleep he wished he could get. The shadows in his room were making him nervous as darker thoughts rose in his mind, his nervousness quickly became fear as his mind continued to go deeper and darker in his thoughts stirring up all the past memories he wished he could forget forever. Around three Harry gave up all hope on sleeping so instead he put on his slippers and grabbed his blanket in hopes somewhere else other then his dark room would bring back the good memories and make the bad ones fade away into the background once again.

Harry's peace was destroyed when suddenly someone in his head said, _"Someones an early riser this morning."_

Harry grumbled something inaudible then put his feet up on the boulder so he could sit with his feet tucked underneath his legs. "Sure."

A sigh vibrated throughout Harry's mind giving him the strange feeling of being tickled, _"Not in the mood to speak to anyone?"_

Harry smirked and replied, "Nah, not just anyone... Only you." He could sense the voice was growing angry so he smiled in satisfaction.

_"You're bending my patience, boy." _The voice ground out through what would be called clenched teeth.

This just caused Harry's smile to grow, "Oh really? Damn, I was hoping to break it."

_"I'd watch your language, child. Oh and if I were you, I wouldn't break my patience." _The voice said in a silky tone that reminded Harry of his guardian.

In response to that Harry just rolled his eyes then turned his attention to The Black Lake. "I'm not a child." Harry mumbled angrily as he watched the Giant Squid swim carelessly.

A booming laugh made Harry jump, _"Oh you're not huh?"_

Harry glared and clenched his teeth to show he was getting irritated, "NO! I am NOT a child anymore! I'm fucking fourteen years old and it's about time people start realizing this!" Harry grabbed a rock off the ground beside the boulder and pitched it as hard and as far as he could to release some of his building anger.

_"You are not an adult by any means, child. I'd get that through your head if I were you." _

"I _did not_ say I was an adult. For Merlin's sake listen!" Harry could feel his face heating up with anger every second that ticked by.

_"Then what are you? If you're not an adult and you're not a child, what do you call yourself? OH I got it! You call yourself a Freak! Right?! I knew it!"_

Harry suddenly stood from the boulder and began pacing in front of the lake, "Fuck you asshole!"

Harry could feel as if the voice was smirking at that, _"No thanks, I've had better offers."_

"UGH!" Harry stomped his foot on the ground leaving a deep foot print in the soggy grass, "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE SO FUCKING ANNOYING! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

_"Now, now there's no need for screaming like a three year old... I thought you weren't a child?" _There was no doubt in Harry's mind now that the voice was smirking a devilish smirk.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the ground and said, "I'm not! But I'm not a Freak either!"

_"Lying to yourself won't get you anywhere, __**child**__." _

"I'm not lying to myself, asshole." Harry muttered angrily then slowly lowered himself back onto the boulder.

The sun was now almost all the way above the horizon which would indicate it's at least seven in the morning... Right? Harry sighed and ran his foot against the grass below.

_"I'm not an "asshole"_ _so I don't understand why you keep telling me I am. I am simply informing you of things."_

Harry left out a bitter laugh then said cheekily, "Lying to yourself won't get you anywhere, **asshole**."

_"Oh very funny; you can mock me, good job. Do you want a cookie?" _The voice asked with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"No thank you. A cookie from you would probably be a burnt one." Harry muttered darkly.

_"No, you see that's where you're wrong. A cookie from me wouldn't be a burnt one it would be a poisoned one. Get it right." _The voice replied smoothly.

Harry rolled his eyes to the sky and said, "Figures."

_"What do you mean by that?!"_ Did the voice seem.... offended?! Harry smirked in satisfaction.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Harry replied carelessly while attempting to hide his smirk that was daring to grow into a smile.

_"Tell me!"_ The voice sounded as if it were getting impatient.

"Why should I?" Harry scoffed with pleasure.

_"You're ridiculous!"_ The voice said angrily.

Harry smirked and said, "I'm ridiculous?! I'm not the one hanging out in someones mind because you're bored! Now that is true ridiculousness." Harry giggled at his joke as he slowly swung his feet back and forth.

_"I'm not 'hanging' out in your mind, child. How do you know you're not going crazy and making me up? For all you know I could only be a figuration of your imagination." _The voice said in all seriousness.

Harry sighed and shook his head, "Nah, you see my imagination is much better then that."

_"What's that supposed to mean, child?" _Harry felt as if the voice was glaring strictly at him which just made Harry smile in delight.

"It means exactly this; you see, you're boring and my imagination is pretty good at making things interesting and you're definitely not. No offense." Harry answered while attempting to keep his smile small.

_"Offense taken!"_The voice said offended.

Harry's smile grew across his face as he shrugged and replied, "That's not my fault."

_"Yes it is! You said it!"_ The voice said in disbelief.

Harry sighed, "Again, you're boring me."

Instead of the voice replying like Harry expected everything went silent as if the voice was never there in the first place. Harry laughed in amusement at how easily offended the voice gets.

Harry smiled softly to himself and turned his attention back to the sun glistening off the silky surface of the Black Lake then left his mind wander free.

_"Harry! Where have you been? I've missed you SO much!" Austin was literally jumping up and down in excitement at the sight of his friend._

_Harry gave him a small smile as he reached him, "I-... I've been inside."_

_This got a chuckle out of Austin, "Well no duh, silly! You were obviously not outside. Why did you stay inside when it's so nice outside?"_

_Harry's pale face became paler at the small sentence Austin just said, "Austin, it wasn't my choice... Y-you know my r-relatives..."_

_Austin suddenly became white as a ghost at the mention of Harry's aunt and uncle, "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry! I didn't even think about that. Are you okay though? Did they hurt you?"_

_Harry shrugged his shoulders and slowly sat down on the ground where they always sat (under the big tree at the park), "It doesn't matter, Austin."_

_"DOESN'T MATTER?! If they hurt you in __**any**__ way they're gonna pay big time!" Austin basically shouted causing Harry to shrink in on himself as if to hide away from the loud noise; seeing this Austin's eyes went wide and he quickly knelt down to Harry and held his hand in his own, "I'm sorry, Harry. I should not have shouted like that, it wasn't your fault."_

_"I-it's alright, Austin." Harry mumbled softly._

_Austin sighed and squeezed Harry's hand lightly in his, "Come on, let's go home and get some cookies mother made." Austin jumped to his feet and lightly pulled Harry to his._

_Home. Harry loved how Austin referred to his house as both of theirs and how he referred to his mother as his too. Harry loved these little things Austin did for him either unknowingly or knowingly, either way it was better then having no home and no mother._

_When they got home Jane quickly hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "You're looking a bit peaky, child. How about some of my freshly baked cookies to bring that color back to your cheeks, huh?" Even if Harry said no she would have given him at least ten cookies anyway; you could never say 'no' to her._

_Jane quickly turned to Austin and gave him a hug and kiss too, "Hello darling, did you have a good stroll in the park?"_

_Austin nodded quickly and smiled over at Harry, "Yes, mum."_

_Jane smiled lovingly at them both then pulled two trays of chocolate chip cookies from the oven and sat them on the counter. "Milk anyone?"_

_Both Austin and Harry nodded in agreement as they reached for a couple cookies._

_"Where's dad, mum?" Austin asked suddenly after he swallowed a bite from his cookie._

_Jane poured them both a cup of milk then sat them in front of each boy before answering, "He was called into work about an hour ago, Austin. Harry do you have a time you must be home?"_

_Harry slowly shook his head in denial, "No ma'am. Thank you for the cookies they're delicious."_

_Jane sighed and looked at him with her deep brown eyes shining, "What did I tell you about thanking me for everything I do, Harry?"_

_A blush slowly began to appear on Harry's pale cheeks._

_Jane giggled at Harry's embarrassment then said, "Well? Come on now, child, surely you remember."_

_Austin smirked and shook his head at his mum, "You're torturing him, mum."_

_Jane's eyes went wide and she attempted to hold down a smile as he said in all seriousness, "I'd never!"_

_This caused all three to laugh in amusement._

Harry sighed as his memory faded away to the back of his mind, "I wonder where "mum" is now... I guess I'll never know." Harry quickly blinked away the hot tears that were daring to fall as he fell into another memory.

_"Harry, come have a seat with Tom and I, please?" Jane's voice called up the stairs to Austin's room._

_Once Harry was seated on the couch Tom began with, "Harry... We have a very serious question to ask you."_

_Harry's mind went racing with thousands of questions they could possibly ask, some good and some horrifying. "Um... Sure."_

_Jane and Tom exchanged a single glance before Jane took over, "Harry, darling, we would like to know if you would like us to adopt you? You are just like a son to us and we love you, how about it?" _

_Tom squeezed Jane's hand to keep their excitement from scaring the boy into saying "no". "Austin would be your official brother and you would never have to see you're retched relatives ever again."_

_Tears welled up in Harry's eyes as he quickly nodded his head "yes". "Yes I would love that, thank you!"_

_Tears of happiness were rolling down Jane's eyes as she replied, "What have I told you about thanking us, Harry?"_

_Harry giggled and smiled happily. Never again would he have to be tortured, picked on, or unloved. Never again._

But did the adoption go through? Vernon saw to it that it would never happen. Jane and Tom did everything in their power to adopt him but everything they did came back hopeless; they tried convicting the Dursley's with child abuse but of course that came back negative, they tried convicting the Dursley's with child neglect but once again that came back negative. Harry just convinced himself that he was obviously never meant to be happy. Two weeks later Austin took his own life with his father's shotgun, Harry would never forget that day; no matter how hard he tried he never would.

Tears were freely falling down Harry's cheeks and dripping onto his blanket that Harry held tightly on him in an attempt to not feel so alone, so unloved. "Austin I miss you..." Harry choked on a sob as memories of happier times flew through his mind, of times where reality wasn't real.

"Austin you never said goodbye! You never said why... Why would you do that to yourself?! WHY WOULD YOU END YOUR LIFE WHEN YOU SEEMED SO HAPPY?! WAS THIS MY FAULT? YOU WERE MY BROTHER! MY FRIEND! I LOVED YOU... I always will love you!" Harry screamed at the sky in dismay as tears streamed down his face like a waterfall.

Harry jumped from the boulder and fell to his knees soaking his pants from the soggy ground, "Why?! You never said goodbye to me! You said you loved me! You said I was your brother!" Harry screamed as he dug his fingers into the mud. "I NEED YOU!" _'I need you so much...'_ Suddenly Harry's energy left him and he slumped on the ground not really sure what to do next.

_'End your life! Then you'll be with your brother for all eternity! You'll never be apart ever again." _The voice whispered dangerously in his mind.

Harry shook his head, "I-I can't"

_"Sure you can! It's easy. I can teach you if you want."_The voice felt as if it were smiling at his sadness. Living on it...

Harry didn't even notice when he whispered, "No."

_"Don't you want to be with your brother? He's been waiting for you all these years to join him and yet you're making him wait even longer... What a selfish boy you are indeed."_ The voice echoed around his mind making shivers run down Harry's spine.

"Leave me alone." Harry mumbled then turned his face into the mud as if to hide his eyes from the voice.

_"Do it. End your life!" _The voice basically screamed at him making Harry jump in shock.

Harry shook his head as if to clear it, "I-I don't know..."

_"You're a worthless Freak anyway it's not like anyone loves you! It's not like anyone cares!"_

"Severus said he cares..." Harry mumbled as he unknowingly picked up a sharp rock from the edge of the lake.

_"Severus __**lies**__ you idiot!"_ The voice screamed in frustration at Harry's stupidity.

A single tear glistened as the rising sun hit it as it was slowly rolling down Harry's pale cheek, "No he doesn't...."

_"Sure he does, he's a human! Humans lie!"_ The voice screamed in anger.

With shaking hands he took the rock and slit a line on his arm. Harry gasped when he saw the scarlet, warm blood trickle out of the cut and roll down his arm.

_"That's it! Do it again! It felt good didn't it? Look at that blood trail, amazing isn't it?"_ The voice said in satisfaction.

Harry left out a light sigh as he took the rock and sliced his arm once more. The blood rolled from his arm freely staining his skin scarlet red.

_"Good boy... I'm proud of you."_ The voice whispered in honesty.

The tears and blood mixed into one small stream as Harry whispered to himself, "Severus lies..."

**A/N: **So... Hate me? Love me? Not sure? Tell me if you like it :]


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Confusion and tears**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :] **

**~Severus Addicted**

Severus softly knocked on Harry's bedroom door, "Harry, it's time to wake up! Breakfast is on the table." With that said he turned and went back into the kitchen.

'I'll give him five minutes to get out here and if he doesn't then I'll go pull him out of bed.' Severus smirked at his plan then picked up the Daily Profit and began reading.

When five minutes went bye Severus stood and this time opened Harry's bedroom door, "Come on Har-." He suddenly came to a stop in his sentence when he saw the bed empty. "HARRY!" Severus called throughout the house. "Where could that child be?!" Severus slammed the bedroom door shut behind him and made his way to the living room. At that exact moment the door opened to reveal a very dirty Harry with his throw blanket wrapped around his body. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN?!" Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy strictly daring him to talk back.

Harry gulped and ignored the stinging sensation in his wrist where dried blood was starting to crust over, "Why do you care anyway?!"

_"Why do I care?!"_ Severus said in a dangerous tone.

"I don't think I stuttered." Harry replied then started making his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"I am not done talking to you, boy! Get back here at once!" Severus yelled as he watched Harry continue to the bathroom.

Harry stopped in his tracks but refused to turn around to look at his guardian. _"Severus lies...." _The voice's whisper echoed through his mind.

Harry finally turned to stare at his guardian with fire in his eyes, "What else is there to say?"

Severus' eyes went wide at Harry's reply, "More like what is there to _do._ Now come here!"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at him disgustedly, "You're an idiot. I'm going to get a shower, goodbye." _'Jackass'_ Harry thought angrily as he turned and started making his way to the bathroom.

Severus stared after Harry angrily then said, "Fine, you go get your shower and as soon as you're out we WILL be having a discussion! Your atti-" The bathroom door slamming interrupted his sentence which just made Severus even angrier. Severus muttered a quick accio as he made his way to the bathroom. When the hairbrush landed in his hand he swung the door open and glared menacingly at his disobedient boy.

Harry's eyes went wide at the sight of his guardian, "Go away I'm about to get a shower for Merlin's sake!"

Severus' reply to that was simply closing the bathroom door behind him and continuing closer to Harry, "_What_ is your problem Harry James?!"

Harry stepped back as Severus continued closer, "You're my problem! Dammit just leave me alone! You LIED!" tears slowly rolled down his cheeks as he screamed the last sentence.

The hairbrush fell to the floor with a clatter.

"What did you say?" Severus asked softly.

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID YOU CARED BUT YOU DON'T! YOU _DON'T_ CARE! NO ONE CARES!" Harry screamed as more tears rolled down his cheeks soaking his dirty shirt.

Severus swallowed to try to fix his suddenly dry throat, "H-harry why would you think that?"

"Because I'm crazy! I'm a Freak! What else would you expect from a fucked up child like me? Surely not all happiness and gumdrops!" Harry snapped in anger.

Severus shook his head lightly and took a small step towards the distraught child, "Harry you are not a Freak, and you're surely not crazy-"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL HEARING VOICES IN YOUR HEAD?! Huh?! What do you call those kind of people?" Harry took another step back from his guardian but found he came to the wall. "Just leave me alone... You lied..."

Severus shook his head and stepped closer to him, "No I didn't, Harry. I would _never_ lie to you."

Harry shook his head and stared at Severus with wild eyes, "Don't lie to me again! I can't handle it!"

Severus forced the daring tears not to fall as he slowly reached out and touched Harry's hands. Harry suddenly lashed out and pushed him away then slowly slid down the wall, "Go away... Just leave me alone, please! I'm begging you..." Harry's whisper echoed around the bathroom.

Severus fell to his knees and slowly grasped Harry's hands in his, "Harry look at me."

Harry kept his emerald eyes lowered on the floor.

_"Don't look at him! Ignore him, he lied to you! He said he cared about you! He lied..."_ The voice said softly.

Harry shook his head and screamed, "GO AWAY!"

Suddenly Severus was thrown out of the room, he landed on the floor with a thump.

Severus quickly stood and was about to enter the bathroom once again but suddenly the door slammed shut in his face then locked, "Harry, let me in." Severus asked softly through the door.

Harry ignored him and slowly stood from the floor and made his way to the mirror.

_'Look at yourself.. What do you see?" _The voice asked him.

Harry slowly raised his emerald eyes to look at the mirror, "I see... Nothing." Harry's voice cracked and he broke down into sobs.

_"Good boy. I'm the only one who cares about you.. The only one who loves you, do you understand?"_

Harry slowly nodded his head and whispered, "I understand..." Harry glared at his reflection and shook his head trying to shake everything bad out.

_"Good boy... I'm proud of you."_ The voice whispered in a voice full of honesty.

_"__You're sick of feeling numb, you're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand and I'll show you a world that you can understand. This life is filled with hurt when happiness doesn't work. Trust me and take my hand. When the lights go out you will understand."_ The voice softly sang.

"Three Days Grace." Harry smiled and shook his head, "You know me too well."

_"You have no idea..."_ The voice mumbled.

Another knock came from the door this time more urgent, "Harry who are you talking to? If it's the voice don't listen to it! Listen to my voice Harry, ignore the voice and let me in." Severus said softly in hopes Harry would listen.

_"Severus lies..."_ The voice reminded him.

Harry threw a glare at the door and shook his head, "You lied."

"No I didn't Harry, please listen to me. Let me in and I will explain, please!" Did it sound like he was panicking? The great Severus Snape was panicking? He must be going crazy, there is no doubt about that now.

"No." Harry replied in a firm voice.

_"That's it, good boy."_ The voice said in a proud voice.

Severus raised his wand and yelled Alohomora. The door exploded open causing Harry to jump and scramble back on his knees. "Harry come here, it's alright. Give me your hand, it's alright. We'll fight this."

Harry looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head, "What's there to fight?"

Severus knelt in front of Harry and grabbed his hand. Suddenly Severus' grip tightened and he looked up at Harry with sadness in his eyes, "When did you do this?" Severus asked softly indicating the cuts with his one finger.

Harry shrugged and attempted to pull his arm away, "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Don't lie to me." Severus reprimanded.

Harry's eyes were flashing with anger as he snapped, "Why not?! Huh? You lied to me!"

Severus shook his head, "No, I didn't. The voice is lying to you, Harry. Don't listen to it, believe me, please."

Harry shook his head suddenly not sure who to believe, "N-no t-the voice said h-he was the only one who cared, he was t-the only one who loved me..."

Severus shook his head firmly and said, "That's not true." When he noticed Harry was staring at the floor instead of him he gently grabbed Harry's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes, "That. Is. Not. True. Think of how many people love you, how many people care about you! The voice does _not_care about you nor love you for that matter, all he wants you to do is hurt yourself. Remember Harry? The voice could be a Death Eater or Voldemort himself... Do you remember? If the voice is one of them they wouldn't love you nor care about you. Do you understand? I did not lie to you, Harry. I do care about you." _'More then I could imagine..."_

Harry searched Severus' eyes for any form of lies, any form of evil but he found none. Slowly tears started to roll down his cheeks as he shook his head, "I-I'm so confused!"

"_Don't listen to him! He's lying to you again! Once a liar always a liar." _The voice said in anger.

"I know, Harry. But trust me, I'm the good one here, I am not lying to you. The voice is bad, ignore it." Severus reminded Harry.

"I-I can't." Harry whispered in defeat.

Severus felt as if a knife was just plunged into his heart and he quickly shook his head, "Yes you can, Harry. I know you can. Just listen to my voice and only my voice. You _can_ do this, I know you can."

Harry choked on a sob as he tried to force himself to ignore the screaming voice in his mind.

"_Don't ignore me! Don't fall for his lies!"_ The voice screamed in anger.

Harry shook his head and whispered, "He didn't lie... He didn't... HE DIDN'T LIE!"

"_YES HE DID! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE DON'T BE STUPID!" _The voice screamed at him.

Harry closed his eyes and squeezed Severus' hand tightly in his. "You're not real... You're evil. You're not here. You can't control me." Harry whispered to himself over and over again.

"_LISTEN TO ME!" _The voice's tone became darker and evil.

"You're not real... You're evil. You're not here. You can't control me." Harry continued to whisper as he ignored the voice.

"_I AM REAL! I AM! I'M NOT THE EVIL ONE, HE IS!" _The voice seemed to be going farther and farther away from his mind.

"You're not real... You're evil. You're not here. You can't control me." Harry whispered as he held onto Severus' hand like a lifeline.

"_Listen to me! Not him! DAMNIT!" _The voice continued to go farther and farther away until his screams and pleas became memories.

Harry's body went limp and he fell forward into Severus' body. Severus quickly wrapped his arms around Harry and began whispering, "Good job, Harry. I'm proud of you."

Harry began to sob making Severus' shirt become wet, "I'm sorry..."

Slowly Severus' barrier began to break and his tears slowly rolled down his cheeks and into Harry's hair, "I know, shh, I know. It's alright."

Fifteen minutes went bye and Severus slowly stood. He offered Harry his hands to help him up off the bathroom floor too, "Come on, Harry. Let's get those cuts cleaned up, alright? Then you may get your shower. After that though we need to talk, okay?"

A slow nod was Harry's only reply.

Severus led Harry over to the sink then opened the cabinet and got some peroxide out.

Harry's eyes went wide and he quickly asked, "What's that?"

"Peroxide." Severus said as he got a cotton ball out and put some of the peroxide on it.

"W-will it sting?" Harry asked as he held his hand close to his body in an attempt at keeping it away from Severus' prying fingers.

"Harry give me your hand, please." Severus said as he put the peroxide back into the cabinet.

"D-does it sting?" Harry asked again and ignored Severus' request.

"It will a bit but you need to get it cleaned out. What did you cut yourself with anyway?" Severus asked softly as he waited for Harry's wrist.

Harry slowly left Severus take his wrist in his hand. "A.. A rock." Harry quickly lowered his eyes to the floor when he noticed Severus snap his dark eyes on him.

"Harry James..." Severus sighed then slowly began rubbing the cotton ball over the two cuts making Harry hiss from the stinging sensation. Once they were all clean he put two band-aids on them.

"I'm sorry..." Harry whispered softly.

Severus sighed and nodded his head, "We'll talk after your shower. Now go get cleaned up, child." Severus ruffled Harry's hair then left the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Harry sighed and began undressing for his shower.

Severus slowly lowered himself onto his chair and sighed, "I better not get grey hair soon..."

**A/N: So like it? I hope so :] **

**Next chapter will have the conversation... dun dun dun. lol**

**Thanks!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: A Goodbye At Last**

**A/N: Did **_**anyone**_**have to write a Freshman Paper (like the Senior Paper)?! No one I've ever talked to has... But guess who has to?! Me... Just freakin peachy. My friends and I were talking about how this paper is agonizing and how it's too stressful and suddenly this one kid walked by and said, "Voodoo dolls are perfect stress relievers..." Talk about awkward silence... I am now afraid of that kid. **

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

**~Severus Addicted**

The sound of the bathroom door opening fifteen minutes later told Severus Harry was done in the bathroom.

Harry sighed softly and sat down on the couch. 'This is going to be a long conversation...'

Severus entered the living room with a cup of hot tea in his hand. He sat in the chair across from Harry then took a small sip of his drink. "Why did you leave your room last night, Harry?" He leveled Harry with a stern look as he placed his cup on the end table.

Harry gulped at the look then quickly started to explain, "I-well I couldn't get to sleep last night..."

"Then why did you not come over to me and inform me of this?" Severus asked raising his tone slightly.

'Why didn't I go over to him?' Harry sighed and said, "That's a very good question."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the fourteen year old and said, "Now is not the time for your cheeky answers, young man!"

Harry shook his head and tried to defend himself, "It wasn't supposed to be cheeky!"

"Oh it wasn't? Then explain to me why it is!" 'I need to calm down...' Severus closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath.

"No, it wasn't supposed to be cheeky! I don't know why! Maybe because you _obviously_ thought it was!" Harry huffed angrily.

Suddenly Severus stood from his seat and glared down at him, "Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me Harry James!"

Harry glared right back and snapped, "I just did." No sooner had the words came out of his mouth he was spun around and six stinging swats came down.

Severus could feel his blood boiling as he turned Harry back around, "Go to your room."

Harry bolted for his bedroom as fast as he could.

As soon as Harry's door was closed Severus quickly sat on the chair and put his head in his hands. "I need to calm down.." Severus whispered softly to himself.

'I am not my father.' Severus sighed and stood to go to his room, he definitely needed a little nap to help him calm down.

* * *

'Why is he so angry at me? I didn't mean to be cheeky...' Harry sighed and layed down on his bed. It has been one long day that was for sure.

Harry stared at his ceiling and mindlessly counted the tiles until he fell into a soft slumber.

* * *

A half an hour later found Severus in front of Harry's door about to knock, "Harry, come on out."

Severus could hear the bed squeak as Harry got off it so he walked to the living room calling over his shoulder, "Meet me in the living room."

When Harry arrived in the living room he sat back down on the same chair as earlier and waited for Severus to begin.

"Now, let's try this again shall we?" Severus asked in a calm manner.

Harry slowly nodded his head and said softly, "I'm sorry for being cheeky, Severus."

Severus gave a nod in response and said, "Just do not allow it to happen again, child."

Harry softly sighed, he couldn't promise that it would never happen again because it's not like he means to be so cheeky... It just happens.

Severus ignored Harry's lack of response and continued on with the discussion, "Now why did you not come over to me last night and inform me before you just got up and left?"

Harry lowered his eyes to the floor and mumbled, "Didn't think about it..."

"You didn't _think _about it? Harry do you have any idea what kind of things were racing through my mind when I found your bed empty this morning? For all I knew You-Know-Who could have came and kidnapped you while we were sleeping!" Severus said raising his voice a tad bit as he continued, "I had no idea where you were... If you were safe. Do you know how worried I was?"

Harry blinked his eyes in an attempt to keep the tears from coming, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to worry!"

Severus sighed and nodded his head, "I know you didn't but you need to think about these things before you just get up and leave without informing someone about it first. Do you understand Harry James?"

A slow nod came from Harry as he whispered, "Yes sir... I just... I didn't think about it at the time."

"You didn't think is obvious, Harry. But next time try to remember to inform me of where you are going first, okay?" Severus said softly.

"Fine but you wouldn't have left me anyway..." Harry's eyes went wide as he realized what he just said.

Severus nodded his head and said, "You're right I wouldn't have left you go, want to know why?"

Harry shook his head softly, "No... That's alright."

Severus narrowed his eyes at him then said strictly, "Well I am going to tell you anyway-"

"Of course you are..." Harry muttered under his breath with a sigh.

Severus shot Harry a look that would chill anyone's blood, "What did you just say?!"

Harry quickly shook his head and said, "Nothing, I'm sorry, you can continue."

Severus glared at him and continued, "I would not have left you go last night, or any night for that matter, because it is dark out there and you would have no one out there with you if you happened to get hurt. You could have fallen into the Black Lake or worse. Do you understand the dangers of that little adventure you had last night?"

'He actually cares....' Harry sighed and nodded his head, "Yes sir. I'm sorry, Severus."

Severus gave a firm nod of his head then took a sip of his tea.

Harry stared at his fingernails then slowly looked up at his guardian then back to his fingernails. Severus continued to just sit there silently sipping at his drink.

Another minute went by and Harry couldn't stand the silence, "Am I in trouble, sir?"

Severus put his tea cup down and looked at his ward, "What do you think?"

'He's torturing me and he's enjoying every minute of it... Well at least he's not singing.' Harry stopped himself from smiling at his inside joke. "Um... I don't know."

"Do you think you should be?" Severus asked him.

Harry sighed 'I hate it when he asks me that!' "No?"

Severus' one eye brow cocked up slightly at the answer, "Why not?"

"Because.... Because I didn't mean to." Harry offered his answer not exactly sure if Severus would except it.

"Harry, let me ask you this okay? If someone yells an Unforgivable and ends up killing someone can they get away with saying 'I didn't mean to'?" Severus asked Harry calmly.

"I don't like where this is going..." Harry said softly and sighed, "No, I guess not..."

"You guess not? Or do you know they wouldn't?" Severus pushed.

Harry sighed and made a disgusted look, "No... They wouldn't get away with it..."

"So then knowing that, Harry James, do you think you're in trouble?"

Harry huffed and slumped on the couch, "...Yea."

Severus nodded his head and said, "Then come here, Harry. Let us get this over with so then we can move onto our next discussion-"

"We could just skip this and move onto the conversation..." Harry offered uselessly.

Severus gave him a strict look and replied, "Come here, Harry James."

Harry grumpily stood looking as if he was about to be hung by his toenails, "I'm coming." Harry mumbled in a defeated tone.

When Harry reached him Severus led him across his lap then started the well deserved spanking. By the fifteenth swat Harry went limp in defeat and began to cry so Severus stopped and placed him upright on his lap, "It's over, Harry, and you are forgiven."

"I'm forgiven?" Harry whispered as he wiped his sleeve on his face to dry the tears.

"You are always forgiven, Harry." Severus answered softly then helped Harry to stand up from his lap.

"B-but I was bad... I-I left without telling you..." Harry looked at Severus with confusion laced through his shining emerald eyes.

Severus sighed then pulled Harry so he was standing in front of him, "Look at me, Harry." When Harry's eyes met his he continued, "You will always be forgiven for your misdeeds. Nothing you ever do could be so bad that I would never forgive you, do you understand?"

Slowly more tears rolled down Harry's face at those words, "Kind of..."

"I believe that once you are punished for your misdeeds they are magically erased. We leave them in the past and move on, I won't ever linger on something you did wrong." Severus explained softly, "Now do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head and said, "So... I'm forgiven?"

Severus gave him a smile and ruffled his hair, "Always."

Harry smiled and fixed his hair, "Hey now, don't mess up the hair."

"Don't mess up the hair, eh? What... Like this?" Suddenly he attacked Harry's hair making it go everywhere.

Harry laughed and escaped Severus' playful hands, "Yes like that." Harry stuck his tongue out at him and fixed his hair back to normal, unfortunately not all of it would lay down again.

Severus smirked and touched Harry's nose making them shock, "Gotcha!"

Harry shook his head and gave Severus a playful grin as he replied, "Just you wait, I'll get you back whenever you're not expecting it."

Severus chuckled at that and said, "Oh really? Well now I'm always going to expect it."

In response Harry stuck his tongue out again.

"Someones in a childish mood today." Severus remarked with a smirk.

Harry attempted to mock his Snape Glare.

"Hm.... You're missing something to it, you better keep practicing." Severus said to him playfully making Harry laugh.

"Oh darn, I thought for sure I had it right..." Harry said with a smile.

Severus smirked and said, "No one can do my glare."

In response Harry said, "Oh yea? We'll see about that."

Severus smiled and shook his head in amusement.

Harry gave him a grin but when he noticed Severus' demeanor change he knew they were going to move onto the next conversation.

Severus took in a small, calming breath then began the most important conversation of the day. "Harry... I need to know the truth; Why did you cut yourself?" Severus asked softly in an attempt to not freak Harry out more then he obviously was.

Harry swallowed in an attempt to fix his suddenly dry throat. How was he supposed to answer that question?! "I... I'm not sure..."

Severus sighed sadly and shook his head, "There had to be a reason, Harry... You can tell me, it's alright."

Harry sighed and slumped on the couch, "I don't want to talk about this..."

Severus took in a small breath and slowly left it out, "Now you know we have to talk about this, Harry."

Harry shook his head making his black hair fly everywhere, "No we don't... We could just let it go because it's not going to happen again."

_'It better not happen again...'_ Severus shook his head in denial, "No, Harry, we _are_ having this discussion. Whatever drove you to hurt yourself needs to be fixed, I need to know what made you do this. Hurting yourself is never the answer, Harry. Do you understand that, child?" Severus looked intently into Harry's emerald eyes to make sure he heard every word he just said.

_'Hurting yourself is never the answer... If only someone mentioned that to Austin... If only someone noticed sooner... If only I hadn't failed him; he'd still be here-' _A warm tear made its way down his cheek as he shook his head.

"What is it, Harry? Please tell me..." Severus asked gently.

Harry snapped his shining eyes up at his guardian. "Austin..."

_'Austin? Have I heard of this kid before?' _Severus shook the questions away then said, "Who is Austin, Harry?"

Harry choked on a sob and he shook his head, "D-doesn't matter..."

Severus shook his head fiercely in denial, "Yes it does matter, child! Please, who is he?"

"He's d-d-... He's g-gone." Harry whispered softly then lowered his tearful gaze to the floor.

Severus stared at the distraught boy in front of him and asked, "What happened to him?"

Suddenly Harry stood from the couch and scrambled away from Severus, "WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?! NO ONE CARED ENOUGH TO SAVE HIM!... No one saw his sadness, his depression... _I_ didn't care enough to save him. _I_ didn't see his sadness. _I_ didn't see his depression. _I could have saved him!_-"

"Harry I'm sure this was not your fault-"

"NOT MY FAULT?! He was my best friend! He was my b-brother! I should have seen it! But I didn't and now he's dead..." Harry sobbed.

"This was _not_ your fault, Harry. It _wasn't_! Many times you can't tell when someone is depressed because they hide it-"

"I-I should have seen it..." Harry whispered softly.

"You can't always see when someone is sad, angry, or hurt because they hide it. They hide it for a reason so _no one _can see it. Do you understand, Harry?" Severus slowly stood from his chair and took a small step towards the sobbing boy.

"NO I DON'T UNDERSTAND! How could he just take his life like that?! Was he unhappy? He had the perfect life; he had loving parents... HE HAD PEOPLE WHO LOVED HIM! How could he just take away his life so easily? Did he not think about what it would do to everyone...? What it would do to me?!" Harry slowly dropped to the ground and pulled his legs up to his chest. "I don't have dreams anymore; instead I have nightmares of reality! I have flashbacks of when I was happy... When he was still alive and smiling. It kills me to wake up and realize it was just another dream and that he is still gone. It's like my mind is mocking me... Mocking me and his memory."

Severus quickly made his way over to Harry and slowly sat down beside him, "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry shook his head, "You did nothing to be sorry for. This is not your fault..."

Severus lightly placed his hand on Harry's and whispered, "This is not your fault either."

Slowly Harry lifted his gleaming gaze to Severus', "But-"

Severus shook his head cutting Harry off, "No, Harry, this is _not_ your fault. You did _not_ tell him to end his life. You did _not_ kill him yourself. You did _not _drive him to commit his suicide. You _didn't_! I sincerely doubt he would want you blaming yourself for his death, child." Severus told Harry softly.

Harry stared deeply into Severus' eyes to see if he was lying, but he wasn't. Suddenly Harry felt as if a dam was ripped apart allowing the water to flow. Tears streamed down his face. One by one the tears fell soaking Harry's red shirt.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and left him cry it out. _'He needs this...'_ Severus silently reminded himself as he rubbed his hand in a circle on Harry's back.

Fifteen minutes later Harry sat on the floor leaning against Severus. Five more minutes passed in silent until Harry slowly turned his head and looked up at Severus then whispered, "I have a question."

Severus glanced down at his ward and said, "Go ahead."

"C-could you take me somewhere?" Harry asked uncertainly then quickly lowered his gaze to the floor expecting a refusal.

Severus nodded his head even though he knew Harry did not see it, "Where would you like to go, Harry?"

Harry snapped his head up and said, "I wanna go see Austin's grave... Please?"

Once again Severus nodded his head, he understood what Harry needed at the moment and if seeing Austin's grave helped then he would take him in a heart beat, no questions asked. "Of course. Where is his grave located?"

"Little Whinging Memorial Graveyard..." Harry whispered as if he was scared to hear his own voice.

Severus slowly stood and offered Harry his hand, "Alright."

Harry took the offered hand and with the help of Severus he stood.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the small graveyard with rows of grey tombstones lining up one after the other.

Harry stared at the green grass below his feet and asked in a small voice, "C-could you stay here?" Slowly Harry rose his head to stare at Severus.

_'He needs this...'_ Severus reminded himself once more as he stiffly nodded his head, "If you need me, I'll be right here." Severus assured the boy.

Harry nodded his head he show he understood then slowly walked through the rusty gate that was the entrance to the graveyard.

Flashes of memories assaulted his mind as he walked unknowingly like a robot through the graveyard.

_Austin gave him a smile and said happily, "Of course I wanna be your friend. You are not a Freak; your cousin is a Freak." _

_"DOESN'T MATTER?! If they hurt you in __**any**__ way they're gonna pay big time!" Austin basically shouted causing Harry to shrink in on himself as if to hide away from the loud noise; seeing this Austin's eyes went wide and he quickly knelt down to Harry and held his hand in his own, "I'm sorry, Harry. I should not have shouted like that, it wasn't your fault." _

_"Come on, let's go home-"_

_Austin smirked and shook his head at his mum, "You're torturing him, mum." Jane's eyes went wide and she attempted to hold down a smile as he said in all seriousness, "I'd never!"_

_Jane and Tom exchanged a single glance before Jane took over, "Harry, darling, we would like to know if you would like us to adopt you? You are just like a son to us and we love you, how about it?" _

_"We're going to be brothers!" Austin smiled broadly and tackled Harry with a bear hug. "Brothers... I like that." Harry smiled at Austin who smiled back like this was the best thing that could ever happen to him. Harry knew it was best thing that could happen to him, that was for sure._

_Austin had tears in his eyes as he held Harry's hand in his, "Even though you're not my brother doesn't mean I won't love you... Never say that again." Tears rolled gently down Harry's face, "I-I'm sorry Austin..." Austin squeezed Harry's hand lightly and gave him a watery smile, "You will always be forgiven. Blood means nothing, Harry, you are my brother because I love you- because my family loves you. Family is not only about being blood related or adoption related, it's about love."_

_"He killed himself." _

Suddenly Harry's feet took him to a stop. Harry shook himself out of memory lane then looked down to see if he was at the right grave. He was...

**Austin J. Thomas**

**May 1979-November 1988**

**Here lies a son, a brother, and a best friend. May your soul rest in peace.**

Harry dropped to the ground in front of Austin's little grey tomb. He had forgotten Jane and Tom had that engraved on the stone...

Tears leaked from the corner of his eye as he stared at the stone resembling Austin's memory, "Austin..." Harry whispered as he gently stroked the engraved words. "I miss you so much... Why did you do it? Why did you kill yourself? You never said goodbye..." More tears were falling from his eyes as he choked out his caring words.

"Harry..." Harry knew that voice as if it were his own. Harry slowly looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was there but there was no one. _'I must have imagined it...'_

But then suddenly the voice came back again this time it sounded as if someone were whispering in his ear, "I'm sorry for causing you this pain. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. I'm sorry for everything, Harry."

"Austin..." Harry whispered and looked around him to see if he was there but again there was no one. "Where are you?"

"I'm everywhere, Harry. I'm the air you breathe, the wind you feel, the flowers that bloom in the spring, the sun that warms your skin, and the moon that shines at night. I may have left you physically but I have always been with you, watching you, and protecting you because that's what big brothers do..." Austin said softly in Harry's ear.

Harry choked on a sob as he asked, "Why did you do it?"

A small sigh echoed around Harry's body, "I didn't mean to, it was an accident. The newspapers said it was a suicide but it wasn't, my parents know that now because I went to them one day and told them."

A small feeling that Harry could not describe lifted itself off Harry's back and floated away, "Accident? What do you mean, Austin?"

"I found Dad's gun in his bedside table that day and was curious... I didn't mean for it to go off. I'm sorry, Harry." Austin sounded as if his voice was cracking like he was about to cry.

"Oh Austin..." Harry choked out silently, "It was an accident all along?"

"Yes." The single word crushed Harry's heart like a car running over it.

"It wasn't suicide after all..." Harry whispered slightly relieved.

"No. I had you, there was no reason to be sad..." Austin told him lightly.

Harry began to sob but not because he was sad, he sobbed because of the love he was feeling from Austin- from his brother. "I miss you so much, Austin."

It sounded as if Austin was crying too as he whispered to Harry, "I miss you too, Harry."

Slowly they both calmed down to just sniffles and Harry said, "I forgive you."

"Oh thank you, Harry!" Austin sounded very happy at the forgiveness Harry granted him.

Harry smiled softly and nodded his head, "You're welcome."

"My time is coming to it's end, Harry, so I must be leaving soon. But remember forever that love you and will always be there for you, you may not know it but I will always be there for you. I promise." Austin said softly to Harry.

"I will, Austin. Thank you... For everything." A few tears leaked out of the corner of his eye as he slowly stood from his spot in front of Austin's grave.

Suddenly Harry felt as if someone was holding his hand in theirs, "You're welcome, Harry. I love you with all of my heart."

A forced himself to not start to sob again as he choked out, "I love you too, Austin."

Slowly the feeling of someone holding his hand disappeared as Austin whispered, "Goodbye, little brother."

"Goodbye..." Harry whispered softly then turned to return to Severus who was sitting under one of the trees at the entrance of the graveyard.

**A/N: This chapter was hard for me to write... Every chapter with Austin is hard for me to write but I need this. It helps ease the pain of remembering. Slowly my dreams are returning to me /3**

**~Severus Addicted**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Making Fun of Mr. Filch**

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all your amazing reviews! **

**~Severus Addicted**

Severus stood as he watched Harry slowly make his way back to him. Once Harry was standing in front of him Severus asked in a soft voice, "Are you ready, Harry?"

Harry gradually lifted his head to stare at his guardian, "Yeah, I guess..."

Severus gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and said in understanding, "If you are not ready yet, Harry, we do not have to go. We can stay as long as you want, child."

Harry nodded his head and slowly turned around to stare at the deserted grave yard. After a few moments of silence Harry said in a quiet voice as if to not disturb the calming aura of the grave yard, "He didn't kill himself..."

Severus whipped his head around to stare at Harry in shock, "How did you come to this conclusion, Harry?"

Harry gave a soft smile as he continued to stare off into the grave yard, "He told me."

"You mean he came to you?" Severus asked softly.

Harry slowly turned to look up at his guardian, "Yes. He apologized as well... I forgave him."

Severus nodded his head and whispered, "I'm glad you forgave him, child."

A small smile graced his lips as he said, "Me too..."

Suddenly someone from behind them asked in a voice that would calm Lord Voldemort's heart, "Is that you, Harry?"

Harry slowly turned to face the owner of the voice that sounded vaguely familiar. As soon as he noticed the deep brown eyes realization quickly dawned on him and he quickly made his way over to give the lady a hug. Tears slowly ran down both of their faces as they embraced one another.

Severus watched on in silence as he wondered if this lady was who he thought she was.

"Oh Harry, my dear, I've missed you so much!" Jane said through her tears of happiness.

"I missed you too..." Harry whispered.

"Dear?" Tom called out to his wife from thier car.

Jane slowly stepped back from the embrace and called over to Tom, "Tom, come here it's Harry!"

The sound of a car door quickly shutting and quick foot steps on gravel told Harry and Jane he was on his way. When he arrived at thier side he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and said, "And where have you been hiding out these past years, child?"

Harry gave him a grin and said, "It's a secret. We can't discuss it out in the open."

Tom smiled and said, "So definitely not by a corn field?"

Harry smirked and continued the joke, "Definitely not by a corn field; there's too many ears there."

Tom chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair, "I'm surprised you still remember it."

"I still remember everything, Tom." Harry said with a sad smile.

Jane interrupted the painful silence in an attempt to bring the colorful mood back, "And who may I ask is your friend here, Harry?"

Harry looked up to see who she was talking about, "Oh he's my new guardian, his name is Severus Snape."

Jane gave him a confused look and said, "New guardian?"

Severus took that as his cue to step in, "Yes, I am his new guardian, madam."

Tom nodded his head as he realized there was more to tell to this story, "Would you two like to come back to our house and have some tea? Then we could continue this conversation behind closed doors."

Severus nodded his head in agreement, "What do you say, Harry?"

Harry smiled broadly and nodded his head, "I would love to."

Jane and Tom lead the way back to their car and once everyone was settled in with their seat belts on they began their way back to the Thomas house.

_'Home.' _Harry smiled when he saw the familiar building. Nothing really changed since the last time he'd seen the house. "I thought you moved?" Harry asked from the backseat of the car.

Jane nodded her head as she opened her door, "Yes we did but it didn't last, we missed our old home too much so a few weeks ago we moved back. We only lived in our other house for about 7 years but it did not seem right; I was never really happy with it..."

Harry nodded in understanding then opened his door and climbed out of the car as well.

Once everyone was out of the car Tom locked it up then lead the way into their living room, "Please have a seat."

While everyone was getting situated Jane went into the kitchen and began brewing some tea.

"So, Harry, can you tell me where you have been lately now that we are alone?" Tom asked patiently.

Harry glanced at Severus to see if it was alright to tell the Thomas' about Hogwarts. When he noticed the slight nod and Jane was back into the living room he began his story about Hogwarts, the magical world, and even about how he became known as The Boy-Who-Lived. Once his story was finished Jane and Tom sat in silence as they thought of all Harry had told them.

"That's wicked..." Tom muttered in amazement, "So you can do magic?"

Harry smiled happily and said, "Yes, wanna see?"

Severus sent Harry a look that told him he knew better as he said, "Child, you know you are under the age and can not use magic outside of Hogwarts."

Tom smirked at Harry and said, "I doubt that would stop him."

Severus shook his head with a light smile playing at his lips, "Yes, it hardly does. But if he gets caught by the Ministry of Magic he could get his wand snapped in half."

Harry flinched at the thought of having his wand broken.

Severus then continued to say, "But if you would like I can show you some magic?"

Jane and Tom quickly agreed and watched in astonishment as Severus pointed his wand at a vase with daisies in it then he muttered under his breath, "Reducto." Suddenly the vase exploded into millions of tiny pieces.

Both muggles stared in shock at the broken vase.

Severus nodded his head then said, "Reparo." After he said this all the millions of pieces began to float back up from the ground and remake the flower vase. Once the vase was completely fixed Jane and Tom began to clap their hands in excitement.

"That was amazing!" Jane exclaimed happily. Tom nodded his head too shocked to say anything.

Severus gave her a small smile as he nodded his head, "So, now that you have gotten to see a little sign of our magical abilities would you like to know anything else?"

Jane looked to Tom who shook his head. She quietly shook her head as well, "It's pretty much apparent as to why you got guardianship of young Harry here." Jane smiled sadly at Harry who slowly looked at the ground. "We tried to adopt him once, but it obviously did not go through; Vernon Dursley made sure of that..."

Severus sighed softly and squeezed Harry's shoulder in reassurance.

Jane quickly noticed Harry's tense posture and decided it was time to change the subject, for Harry's sake, "So, what are you interested in lately?"

Harry smiled softly at the quick change in conversation, "I play Quidditch for my house in Hogwarts, it's fun."

Tom cocked his head to the side and asked curiously, "How do you play Quidditch, Harry?"

A full grin spread over Harry's face as he explained to them what Quidditch was and how to play it. Once he was done explaining to them all about his favorite wizarding sport they were amazed.

"So let me get this straight," Tom replied in awe, "You ride a broom and chase this little ball that has wings called the Snitch? What did you say your position was again?"

Harry smiled proudly as he nodded his head, "I am the Seeker."

Tom nodded his head, "And if you catch the... the Snitch your team automatically wins?" Tom asked trying to understand everything there was to know about Quidditch.

Harry quickly nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, if I catch the Snitch my team wins."

Before Tom could say anything else Jane said quickly, "This doesn't sound very safe, Harry."

Severus shook his head in agreement, "It really isn't. Especially if someone is into doing tricks on his broom..." Severus gave Harry a pointed look when he mentioned tricks.

Jane's jaw dropped as she glanced at Harry, "Please tell me you don't do that!"

Harry gave her a small smile as he said, "Fine... I don't do that."

Severus narrowed his eyes at his ward, "Harry James do not lie, young man!"

Harry gave him a smirk and replied, "She asked very politely for me to tell her I don't do tricks, I was simply following her wishes."

Severus shook his head, "There is no need for your cheek, child."

Before Harry could say something Jane said, "Wait, so you _do_ engage in tricks while in the air?"

Harry slowly nodded his head not really sure where this conversation was heading.

Jane's eyes almost popped out of her head when she noticed Harry agreeing.

Tom smiled broadly and clapped his hands, "That's amazing! You'll have to show me so-" Jane slapped him on the back of his head making him suddenly come to an end of his sentence. Tom glared playfully at her.

"Do not encourage his dangerous stunts, Thomas!" Jane told her husband strictly.

Tom sighed softly, "What's so wrong with doing tricks in the air?"

Jane gave him a look that told him she had no idea why she married such an idiotic man, "He could fall off his broom in mid air and fall to the ground! Do you know how dangerous that is?" She looked at both Harry and her husband when she asked her demanding question.

Harry almost groaned out loud, "I've never gotten hurt..."

Severus shook his head in denial, "No, remember there was that one time when you fell off your broom and you broke your arm so Gilderoy Lockhart attempted to fix it for you and ended up removing every single bone in your arm. How could you forget that? Wasn't that a painful task to re-grow your bones?"

Harry glared at his guardian as Jane gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth in shock, "I wasn't doing tricks then! I was simply trying to catch the Snitch..."

Severus shook his head, "That's beside the point, Harry James."

Harry gave him an outraged glare as he snapped, "_Beside the point?_ No, that's _not_ 'beside the point' that is _exactly_ the point!"

Before Severus could say something about his disrespect Jane beat him to it, "Harry James Potter, apologize immediately for your blatant disrespect towards your guardian!"

Frustration was clearly evident in Harry's bright emerald eyes, "But-"

"No 'buts' Harry, apologize to him right now." Jane replied firmly.

Harry sighed in defeat, it was obviously pointless to argue any further; he would just dig his grave deeper and deeper if he continued, "I'm sorry."

Severus nodded his head then asked, "For what, Harry?"

Harry forced himself not to glare at him as he replied a little forcefully, "For being disrespectful..."

Severus gave a firm nod of his head but Jane said before he could even open his mouth, "Lower your tone young man and repeat it with less force behind your words."

Severus gave her a shocked look but he quickly pushed it away; he was just going to let it go and drop the subject but obviously Jane had other ideas in her head.

'You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me!' Harry thought angrily.

Jane waited a few more seconds before she said, "Harry James! Do not make me start to count, young man. It wouldn't be the first time I've had to count, now would it?"

Harry quickly pushed away the memory that was daring to pop up; he'd prefer not to remember that day...

Jane sighed and put up one finger, "One."

Harry huffed in frustration then closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Once he felt a little calmed down he said softly to Severus, "I'm sorry for being disrespectful."

Jane looked at Severus to see if it was good enough for him.

Severus nodded his head and smiled lightly at Harry, "You are forgiven, child."

Tom clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention, "Alright, time to change the subject."

Harry smiled and gave him a grateful look.

Jane nodded her head in agreement then asked, "So, Severus, what do you do in the magical world?"

"I am a professor at Hogwarts; I teach a class known as Potions. You probably know this class as Chemistry." Severus said calmly.

Jane nodded her head, "I use to be a Chemistry teacher but then I had Austin and I decided to become a stay-at-home mother for him. Are you good at Potions, Harry?"

Harry went to reply in denial but Severus beat him to it, "He does acceptable work when he feels like it."

Harry gave Severus a small smile. 'I bet I will never hear that one again...'

"When he feels like it?" Jane repeated curiously.

Harry quickly replied in an attempt to not go back into another argument which would just end in him getting in more trouble, "Potions is not my strong subject..."

Tom nodded in understanding, "That's understandable, Math isn't my strong subject. What is your strong subject, Harry?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I like Defense Against the Dark Arts, which is also known as DADA."

Severus nodded his head in agreement, "He is rather good at that subject, I've heard many times by his professor at how well Harry does."

Harry smiled happily, 'Maybe Hell is slowly freezing over...'

Jane gave Harry a proud look then asked, "What other classes are there at Hogwarts, Severus?"

Severus began listing off all the classes in the school, "There is Transfiguration, Astronomy, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic-" A low groan could be heard from Harry when he mentioned History of Magic; Severus gave him a smirk then continued to list off the rest of the classes, "Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Muggle Studies."

Tom smirked at Harry once Severus was done listing off the classes, "I take it you don't like History of Magic, Harry?"

Harry shook his head in denial, "No, that class is pure torture!"

Tom chuckled, "What? Do they hang you by your toe nails in that class?"

Harry smirked, "No, that's Filch that does that..."

Once again Jane's eyes could have popped out of her head, "WHAT? Does he seriously do that?"

Severus rolled his eyes at his ward, "No, he only threatened Harry with that once."

"He threatened him?" Jane asked in outrage.

Harry smiled and tried to keep from laughing. He liked where this conversation was going.

"Mr. Filch doesn't like children, especially children who he has to deal with during their detentions." Severus responded softly.

Harry shook his head, "More like he's a crazy old fool who hates children with a passion and instead of dreaming of gumdrops and rainbows he dreams of blood and torture... Oh yea and he dreams of his love sick cat." Harry burst into a fit of giggles 'More like he has fantasies of his cat!' After he thought that Harry burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Harry, be respectful to Mr. Filch." Severus warned him.

Harry quickly got himself under control but his smile wouldn't come off his face.

Severus smirked and shook his head at him, "You're bad." Severus chuckled softly at the look on Harry's face; Harry was _way_ too happy, he obviously missed something...

Harry smirked at him, "I try."

Severus nodded his head, "Oh I know... Trust me, I know."

Harry flashed him a wicked smile.

"So, this Mr. Filch guy, does he really hang people by their toenails?" Jane asked them horrified.

"He wishes..." Harry muttered under his breath.

"No he does not hang the children by their toenails, Madam." Severus replied.

Jane nodded her head, "Good, he better not or I'll beat him up."

"It wouldn't take much to beat him up..." Harry muttered with a chuckle.

Severus sighed and shook his head at Harry, "Alright, Harry, you've had your fun now let's leave Mr. Filch alone, child."

Harry sighed, "Alright, alright..." 'For now...' Harry smiled softly.

After another half an hour of talking about everything and anything Severus slowly stood from the couch, "Well, we better get going, Harry here has a room he needs to get cleaned up before tomorrow." Severus said softly.

Harry sighed sadly as he too stood, "You never said I had to clean my room..."

Severus nodded, "I did now. It is a mess, child. I don't know how you can sleep in that place. Now say your goodbyes, child, we best be on our way." Severus shook both Jane and Tom's hands then walked over to their fireplace and waited for Harry to finish saying goodbye.

Jane wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him into a bear hug, "I missed you so much, Harry. You will have to come visit us again soon, alright child?" She softly placed a kiss to his lightning bolt shaped scar.

"I will, I promise." Harry smiled softly at her then he moved out of the embrace and shook hands with Tom, "It was nice seeing you, Tom."

"You too, Harry. Now I believe your guardian is ready to leave." Tom nodded over at Severus who pulled a bag out of his robe pocket.

Harry nodded his head goodbye then walked over to Severus, "Are you going to use the Floo?"

Severus nodded his head then stepped into the fireplace then waited for Harry to join him. Once Harry was in the fireplace with him he through the floo powder down and whispered his destination. In a blink of an eye they were gone.

Jane looked at Tom in shock, "I will never get use to that..."

Tom smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

~Severus Addicted


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Disappearing into darkness**

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the long wait!**

**Enjoy!**

**~S.A**

A second later and they were standing (well Severus was anyway, Harry was on the floor) in Severus' office at the school.

Harry quickly jumped up and brushed himself off.

Severus smirked at him and shook his head, "Klutz."

Harry gave him a playful glare and replied, "Aren't you too old for name calling?"

Severus returned the glare evenly and said in a smooth voice, "_I_ am not old."

Harry smirked and started walking towards the chair, "Yes you are."

Severus rolled his eyes and walked towards his desk to start grading some of the papers he still had to finish, "If you think I am old what do you think Headmaster Dumbledore is?"

"He is a prehistoric fossil." Harry said in a knowing tone of voice.

This got a chuckle out of Severus, "Oh really? What do you think he would say if I told him you said that?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but it would probably be something dealing with Lemon Drops…"

Severus smiled softly and shook his head, "Alright, child, I believe it is time for you to go clean your room."

Harry wrinkled his nose at the thought, "It is clean…"

Severus raised his eyebrows, "Have you been in there for a while? It looks as if a tornado went through it!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No it doesn't, don't exaggerate."

Severus pointed to the door and said in a dangerous tone, "Go clean your room, now!"

With a huff Harry grumbled, "Why can't I do it tomorrow?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at him, "Because I said so, that's why!"

Harry glared at him, "That's not a reason!"

"Oh it isn't?" Severus asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"No, it's not a reason!" Harry snapped.

Slowly, Severus stood from his desk chair, "It is too a reason, young man. It is a reason because I am the adult and what I say you must obey."

Harry rolled his eyes dramatically towards the ceiling, "That's stupid."

Anger flashed through Severus' dark eyes, "Fine. Go to your room and go to bed. I do not want to see you out of that room until tomorrow morning!"

Harry huffed angrily and forced himself not to stomp his feet as he yelled, "Fine! I'll go clean my fucking room!"

In a blink of an eye Severus had a hold of Harry's arm and was pulling him towards the desk, "Young man I have had enough of your mouth!" Severus bellowed as he forced him to bend over the desk and gave him a firm smack.

With a yelp Harry tried to get off the desk, once he realized there was no way he was going to get off the desk, because his guardian had his hand on his back to keep him down, Harry gave up. Tears started to stream down his face as he openly cried, "I'm sorry! Please let me go…"

Severus gave a firm nod of his head then removed his hand from Harry's back and waited for him to straighten up before he said, "Your fit was not necessary, young man."

Harry stared at the floor as he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Obviously washing your mouth out with soap did nothing with your disgusting choice of words." Severus said with a shake of his head.

Harry sighed sadly, "I'm sorry! I'll try not to swear ever again!"

"You better try or else you'll be finding yourself with a sore backside and a mouth full of soap." Severus threatened.

Harry paled at the thought, "Are you going to wash my mouth out with soap?"

Severus slowly shook his head in denial as he said, "Not this time, child. I want you to go clean your room now."

Slowly, Harry nodded his head, "Alright…"

"Good. I will come and check in a half an hour." Severus told him as he sat back down in his desk chair to start grading more papers.

With a sigh Harry nodded his head and began turned to leave.

"Oh and Harry," Severus looked up from his paper he finished grading.

Harry turned to look at him, "Yes?"

"I enjoyed speaking with Jane and Tom." Severus said with a small smile.

Harry nodded with a small smile playing at his lips, "Me too…" With that said he turned and left to go clean his room.

Severus sighed softly as he watched him go. Once the door shut the entire way he returned his attention back to the essays.

* * *

Harry's jaw dropped as he opened his bedroom door, "Damn…" Harry stepped over a pile of clothes that were in front of the door, "He expects me to be done in a half an hour? I don't even know where to start…" Harry slowly made his way to his CD player and turned it on; a little music might help the torture go by faster. The song Headstrong by Linkin Park started to blast through the speakers.

With a sigh Harry bent down and picked up the pile of clothes. Once he had them all folded he placed them in the dresser drawers.

"Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong, can take on anyone. I know that you are wrong, Headstrong, Headstrong. Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong can take on anyone. I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong. I can't give everything away... And I won't give everything away!" Harry sang as he picked up more clothes to fold and put away.

Soon all of the clothes that were lying on the floor were folded and put away leaving only little knickknacks lying about. It didn't take long for him to pick all them up and soon he was sitting on his bed looking at his now clean room, "That didn't take as long as I thought it would." Harry said with a smile. Harry reached over and pressed the stop button on the CD player making the song Bleed It Out by Linkin Park stop, the sudden silence of the room slowly devoured him, forcing his thoughts to run wild.

"_Nice room." _A voice said softly in his head.

Harry's eyes grew big at the sound, "Go away." Harry muttered as he grabbed his blanket tightly in an attempt not to cry out in frustration.

"_You've sent me away once, but this time if I were you I would not send me away again." _The voice said in a taunting tone.

"And why not?" Harry asked. He was afraid of what the voice's answer might be but he refused to show it in his voice.

"_Because I have something of importance to tell you." _The voice whispered darkly.

Harry's breath got caught in his throat at the thought, "W-what's that?"

"_Sei voleva da __parta__ Il Signore __Oscuro__." _The voice whispered as if he were leaning towards his ear to tell him a secret.

Before Harry could figure out what the voice said he felt something tugging at his stomach as if he were being sucked into a vortex. Not seconds later Harry landed on a cold cement floor. Harry hissed as he felt blood slowly roll down his face, Harry touched where the stinging was coming from and could tell there was a small cut on the top of his head; probably from landing on the cement.

Harry pushed himself up on his elbows and tried to look around but wherever he was was completely dark except for a single candle hanging on the wall.

"Where the hell am I?" Harry whispered to himself. _'What does 'Sei Voleva da __parta__ Il Signore __Oscuro__' mean?'_ Harry thought curiously, "It's Latin, I know that…" Suddenly it clicked and Harry figured out what the foreign sentence meant, "You are wanted by The Dark Lord." Harry whispered as he began to feel lightheaded.

The candle began to spin and fade out as Harry lost consciousness.

* * *

Severus' office door slammed open to reveal a highly worried Albus Dumbledore, "Where's Harry?"

Severus jumped to his feet in confusion, "What do you mean? He's cleaning his room… What's going on? What's wrong, Albus?"

Albus' eyes grew wide as he said in a hoarse voice, "The protection walls surrounding Hogwarts were destroyed. I have some of the teachers outside fixing them now."

Severus didn't let him finished before he grabbed a pile of Floo Powder into the fireplace and disappeared to his private rooms to check on Harry. As soon as he landed he ran to Harry's room and threw the door open, but to his horror the room was empty.

**A/N: **Okay so I know it's not long what-so-ever but I wanted to end it here :p haha sorry. But no worries I will be starting the next chapter as soon as I post this for you all :) I hope you enjoyed it even though it was EXTREMELY short!

I do not own any of the songs that were in this chapter, they all belong to the amazing Linkin Park crew and their music writers.

**~Severus Addicted**

**Oh and just so you know: I do NOT know Latin and used a word translator so if it's messed up I'm sorry and if it's not yay for me lol.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Destiny**

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! They were epic :D I was rather evil for leaving you on that cliffy so here ya go :) **

**~Severus Addicted**

The smell of blood prickled his nose making him open his eyes. Slowly he sat up and looked around himself; he was still in the blasted dark room but the candle that was once illuminating the stone wall was no longer on fire making the room seem even more darker and horrifying.

"Wh-who are you?" a soft voice echoed from somewhere in the darkened room.

Harry jumped to his feet and looked around himself to see if he could see the owner of the voice, "Harry. How can you see me? Where are you?"

The sound of footsteps coming closer to him made him back up, "Don't come any closer!" He reached for his wand that was supposed to be in his pant pocket but his fingertips did not touch the familiar wood of the wand.

The footsteps stopped, "I didn't mean to scare you…" The girl whispered softly a few feet away from him.

"You didn't scare me." Harry said defiantly with a light blush forming on his cheeks.

This made the girl laugh lightly, "Okay then. My name is Destiny. And to answer your question I have _very _good night vision."

Harry nodded his head even though he knew she couldn't possibly see the nod (even if she did have good night vision). "So, what did you do to piss off Voldy?"

The girl was silent for a moment or two before she answered quietly, "My father is one of His followers and I refused to join them so they threw me in here. How about you? What did you do to make Him mad?"

Harry snorted and replied smoothly, "I'm alive."

Silence followed his remark until suddenly she asked curiously, "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Harry replied softly.

"I know how that feels…" The girl said softly as she walked the rest of the way to him, "Anyway, I've been trying to figure a way out of here but from what I have gathered there are no doors."

Harry sighed softly, "Have you checked for trap doors or hidden passages?"

"Not yet, I just finished checking for doors when you woke up." Destiny replied.

"How long have you been trapped in his dark hell?" Harry asked as he started walking around the room to see if he could find anything.

"Not long; maybe two hours, three at the most." Destiny told him as she began to follow him.

"I honestly don't know how long I've been here… I could have been here a month now and I wouldn't know it because I got knocked out when I arrived." Harry told her honestly.

"Yeah, when I got thrown in here I thought you were dead… You weren't moving and you were lying in a puddle of blood. Are you alright by the way?" Destiny asked softly.

Harry shrugged, "Doesn't really matter does it?"

"I don't like that answer, Harry." Destiny snapped furiously.

Harry flinched at her tone, "Sorry?"

"Do you know what was bleeding?" Destiny asked him.

"Probably my head." Harry shrugged, "I don't know."

"You don't seem to care…" Destiny said softly.

"That's because I don't." Harry told her nonchalantly.

"But why not?" Destiny asked with a sad tint to her voice.

"I've had worse." Harry told her softly.

Before Destiny could reply or ask further questions candles suddenly flared up giving them light.

"I kind of thought there was only one candle." Harry said softly as he looked at the candles all around the room. With a shrug, Harry looked around the room more closely.

A scream from Destiny made him jump and turn to see what was wrong, "You okay?" Harry asked her worried.

Destiny pointed a shaky finger towards a skeleton hanging on the wall by his wrists.

Harry sighed as he saw tears rolling down her cheeks, "It's alright, Destiny." He gave her shoulder a light squeeze in an attempt to calm her down.

Destiny quickly turned her head so she didn't have to see the bones that were once a living person. "I don't want to be in here with that thing…" She whispered.

"It can't hurt you, Destiny. It's alright, I won't let anything happen." Harry promised her softly.

"No you don't understand!" Destiny screamed at him.

"Then help me understand…" Harry told her in a calm, patient voice.

"I'm a Necromancer… Do you know what that is?" Destiny whispered as she turned to stare at the skeleton in horror.

Slowly, Harry shook his head, "No… Sorry."

"It means I can see dead people, I can have full out conversations with spirits! I hate it! I don't _enjoy_ waking up in the middle of the night because some dead kid is jumping on my bed!"

"But spirits can't touch you can they?" Harry asked gently.

"It depends what form of spirit they are." Destiny told him knowingly. "If they are a poltergeist then yes… Or if they are demonic."

"Poltergeists are neither spirits nor ghosts…" Harry told her knowingly, "We have a poltergeist in my school, he's a big joker."

Destiny turned to glare at him, "If you hadn't interrupted me I would have said that!"

Harry put his hands up and said, "My bad. Sorry, you may continue madam."

Destiny rolled her eyes at him, "Now as I was saying; some spirits are nice but some are very evil and will do anything to make your life miserable."

"Why don't you like being a Necromancer? You can help lost souls find their way to the light, or help a sad spirit cope with his/her death." Harry asked her.

"Why don't you like being Harry Potter? You can save the entire Wizarding World from a mass murderer who wants to turn the Wizarding World into a burning hell on Earth." Destiny shot right back at him.

"Because I'm not a hero and never will be." Harry told her calmly.

"You have no choice, Harry. Just like I don't have a choice to be a Necromancer!" Destiny said raising her voice an octave.

Harry sighed softly, "I didn't mean to upset you, Destiny."

Destiny nodded her head making her long, wavy brown hair fall in front of her baby blue eyes. Once she removed the hair from her view she said, "I'm just a Drama Queen… Don't worry about it."

Harry smiled softly at her, "You remind me of a friend of mine."

"Oh yeah? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Destiny asked him with a small smile.

Harry chuckled softly, "Both."

Destiny smirked at him, "Well… Thank you then?"

Harry nodded, "Anytime D.Q."

Destiny rolled her eyes at him so Harry stuck his tongue out at her. Destiny smirked and shook her head, "If I were you I wouldn't call me that again or I'll sick some nasty spirits on you."

Harry smirked, "Bring it on."

Destiny sighed as if the idea was torturing her, "You asked for it…"

* * *

Albus raised his hand to silence the crowd of ten people sitting around the circle table at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, "SILENCE!" Albus roared when no one became silent.

Suddenly everyone stopped talking and turned to stare at their leader. Everyone was horrified of what happened with Harry and were desperate to try and find out a way to save him.

"Now I know you are all worried about young Harry but we are not going to get any closer to figuring out a way to get him with everyone talking and screaming." He narrowed his eyes at the Order then continued, "Does anyone have any idea where they could be keeping him?"

With a sigh Severus said, "We could try the normal meeting building."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Like Voldemort would be so stupid to do that. This is the Boy-Who-Lived we are talking about not some muggle child! This is MY godson we are talking about!"

'This is MY son we are talking about… Well sort of.' Severus thought angrily. "And you don't think I realize that, mutt?"

"No! If he wasn't in YOUR care this would never have happened!" Sirius retorted angrily.

Albus stood suddenly and slammed his fists on the table, "If you two do not get your acts together immediately I will be forced to send you upstairs!"

Remus snickered quietly at the threat making Albus snap his head in his direction. Remus quickly looked down at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the entire world.

Tonks smirked at him.

Remus rolled his eyes at her and muttered a dark, "Shut up…"

Albus looked around the table and waited for them to give him their attention once again. "Do you _want _to save Harry? Because if so I'd advise you all to keep your mouths shut unless you have something of importance to say." That shut everyone up immediately. With a satisfied nod he continued, "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Mad-Eye Moody raised his hand, "Why don't we send Severus in and gain the information?"

Albus shook his head, "They know he is a spy, Moody. He is a Wanted man to them."

Everyone was silent for a few moments before Molly said softly, "I have an idea but I'm not sure if it would work."

This gained everyone's attention right away. Albus nodded his head, "Continue Molly."

"What if we make the Polyjuice potion and use a hair sample from one of the Death Eaters. Then Severus could drink the potion and turn into someone then he could enter the building without being questioned?" Molly told them her idea.

Albus stroked his beard for a few moments before saying, "That could work… But we would have to knock one of the Death Eaters out and capture them before he could enter the building."

Severus shook his head, "Do you know how long Polyjuice takes to brew? It takes at least a month or more. By the time it is completely brewed it would be too late!"

"Don't you have any in your storage cabinet?" Minerva asked softly.

Severus shook his head, "No, Minerva, I don't. I have found that it disappears from my cabinet if I ever have it in there. Blasted children!"

"I know someone who has some…" Ron's voice drifted from the doorway.

Everyone turned to stare at him in shock.

"Mr. Weasley you are supposed to be upstairs with your siblings." Albus told him sternly.

Ron ignored him and continued the rest of the way into the room, "I know someone who has some Polyjuice Potion!"

"And who may I ask would that be, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked in his silky tone of voice.

"Hermione." Ron whispered.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the red head, "Why, may I ask, does she have Polyjuice?"

Ron smirked lightly and shrugged his shoulders, "I have _no _idea. Do you want it or not?"

Albus clapped his hands and smiled brightly, "Yes, child, get her to bring it here. She is upstairs, am I correct?"

Ron only nodded then disappeared out of the room to get Hermione.

After a few minutes went by Hermione arrived inside the doorway holding a vile filled with a disgusting green liquid, "Here you go, Headmaster." Hermione said quietly as she placed the vile on the table in front of him.

Albus nodded his thanks, "Thank you, Miss. Granger. You may go back upstairs with your friends now."

Hermione turned and walked away as fast as she could so she could escape the twinkling blue eyes.

Once the door closed behind her Albus smiled and said, "Well then, I believe our problem is fixed. Severus, you can drink the Polyjuice Potion and turn into a Death Eater that we catch. Then you can go and save Harry."

Everyone nodded their heads showing that they liked the plan and agreed with it.

Severus inclined his head forward a little and said, "When shall I drink the potion?"

Albus smiled softly, "As soon as we catch a little minion."

"I do believe we should try to capture Mr. Malfoy. The Dark Lord would not think twice about him entering the building and going down to the torture chambers." Mad-Eye told Albus.

Suddenly Molly burst into uncontrollable tears at the thought of Harry being stuck inside a torture chamber.

Arthur threw a glare at Moody then wrapped his arm around his wife to comfort her, "He will be alright, Love. This _is _Harry we are talking about."

"He's only a baby!" Molly shrieked as she sobbed into her hands.

Minerva nodded her head as she remembered passing the ball back and forth with the baby Harry. A tear leaked from the corner of her eye and she quickly dabbed it away.

"IF HE PUTS A SINGLE FINGER ON THAT BOY I _WILL _HAVE HIS HEAD ON A PLATTER!" Molly shouted angrily.

Arthur squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, "I know, Love. You would cook him up for Christmas supper." Arthur joked lightly in an attempt to make her smile.

"You're damn right I'll cook him up!" Molly snapped.

Everyone stared at her in utter shock.

Arthur shook his head softly, "Calm down, Mollz. Everything is going to be okay."

Albus stared with wide eyes at her before he turned his attention back to Moody, "As I was about to say Mad-Eye; that is an excellent idea and I will see to getting him to meet me as soon as possible. I'll tell him it's a meeting about his son's school schedule."

Moody nodded his head in agreement, "Then it's all settled. We should have Mr. Potter back in the Light's hands very shortly."

**A/N: How do you like Destiny? Is she a keeper or shall I feed her to Nagini? Mawahahahahaha! I do have that power you know… I could do that to ANY character I wanted to ;) hehe**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please tell me if you liked it or not :) **

**~Severus Addicted**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Summoning**

**A/N: **Hey everyone thanks for the reviews :) they were brilliant!

I will be trying **very **hard to update quickly this year but _apparently _"school comes first" so I have to keep my grades up this year which is going to be hard because I have an algebra teacher who does nothing but sit and read a newspaper; he expects us to learn this shit by ourselves with no help what-so-ever and then he throws a chapter test at us the next day; I'm probably already half failing that class and it's not even 4 weeks into the school year. BUT I have found this amazing kid who is like a wiz so he's going to try to help me with it so hopefully that works out or I might not be allowed on the computer to write until the grade goes up. Just thought I'd warn you now and so then you know that updates will be coming but if they suddenly stop for a few weeks or so it's **NOT** because I gave up on the story it's just because of grades and I promise if that happens I will try my hardest to bring them back up as fast as I can and if it seems they won't be coming up for a while I will write on a piece of paper and give it to my friend so she can type it up and post it for you. Please just be patient with the updates; if I had it _my_ way, writing would **definitely **come before school, but I don't.

Sorry and thanks!

~Severus Addicted

Harry awoke to the sound of whispers floating around the candle lit room. Slowly, he opened his eyes only to see Destiny sitting in the middle of the room speaking to someone; someone he could not see.

"I don't care! Say a single word to him about it and I swear to god you will never see the light!" Destiny whispered darkly to the air.

Harry narrowed her eyes at her and continued to listen to her conversation, "Who are you talking to, Destiny?"

Suddenly the candles began to flicker until they blew out. Harry jumped to his feet ready to fight anything that came his way.

The sound of Destiny groaning could be heard a few feet away from him, "Those dang candles keep flickering on and off. I think someone put them up with magic."

Harry ignored her response and asked again, "Who were you talking to, Destiny?"

"Some demonic spirit who keeps threatening to go to Voldemort and telling him we are trying to figure a way out of here." Destiny replied calmly.

Harry nodded slowly, "Oh…"

The candles slowly began to fade back on only to go out once again.

"Don't trust her…" A voice whispered in his ear making him jump in surprise.

"What? Who are you?" Harry whispered under his breath as he inched farther away from Destiny.

"Do not trust her." The voice whispered again in his ear.

"Why not?" Harry whispered back.

Suddenly, chills ran up and down Harry's spine as if a cold wind just blew on him. Slowly, the candles turned back on, illuminating the room.

Destiny was staring at Harry in an odd manner as he rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm them up, "Do you have chills, Harry?"

Harry nodded his head, "I think I might just be hungry…"

Slowly, Destiny nodded her head but she continued to give him an odd look.

"Something wicked this way comes…" A voice laughed maniacally in his ear.

Harry turned around himself to see if he could see anyone.

Destiny sighed, "Just ignore him… He's the one that keeps threatening me."

The sound of something clattering on the floor made both Destiny and Harry spin around to see what happened. There, lying in the center of the stone floor was a tray with two pieces of bread and a rotten apple.

"Oh look! They gave us a feast!" Destiny said in a sarcastic, cheerful tone. She rolled her eyes then proceeded towards the tray to inspect the food they gave them.

"Well this looks appetizing." Harry mumbled disgustedly as he rolled the apple over with the toe of his shoe.

"Shut up and eat you ungrateful children!" A voice yelled from somewhere above them.

Harry whipped his head up to see where the voice was coming from. About twelve feet above their heads was a Death Eater looking down at them from what appeared to be a door. Sunlight slithered in past the man as he stood there.

"Five minutes!" The man shouted angrily at them before slamming the door shut making the sunlight disappear in seconds.

Harry looked over at Destiny who looked rather pale, "Are you alright, Destiny?"

Slowly, Destiny nodded her head, "That's my father…"

Harry looked back up to where the door was and said, "I'm sorry, Destiny."

Destiny shrugged her shoulders and said, "Doesn't matter, he's no longer my father."

Harry didn't know what to do so instead he slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a brief hug, "It's going to be okay, Destiny." Harry whispered softly in an attempt to make him and her believe it.

Destiny shrugged and looked down at the rotten apple.

With a sigh Harry decided it was best if he changed the subject now, "So, what do you think he meant by "five minutes"?"

Destiny shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare at the apple.

'Did she just become even paler after I mentioned that?' Harry thought to himself before saying out loud, "Maybe he meant five minutes before the food disappeared?"

Destiny shrugged again but looked sincerely doubtful at his suggestion.

Harry sighed and picked up a piece of the bread that was lying on the metal tray. After smelling it to see if it was poisoned he handed it to Destiny and said, "Please eat something, Destiny."

Destiny just turned from him and sat down against the wall.

Harry sighed sadly and dropped the bread back onto the tray then sat down beside her, "What's on your mind?"

"You don't want to know…" she mumbled softly.

"Of course I want to know, Destiny. If this is bothering you, I want to know." Harry told her as if to say he wasn't backing down.

Destiny shrugged, "It doesn't matter, Harry. Please drop it."

Harry sighed, 'I hope the Order comes and saves us soon because there is no way in hell we are getting out of here without wands…'

Suddenly a door appeared on the other side of the wall and out stepped the same man that threw them the rotten food five minutes ago, "Get up." He grumbled to them.

They stood like he asked them too then he bound their wrists together with a piece of rope before putting a black bag over their heads.

Harry felt himself being led out of the room by the man. The walk to their destination was a long one and when they finally arrived the man still did not take off the black bag from his head. Harry sighed and listened intently to see if he could figure anything out.

"Take the bag off now, dear Bella." Voldemort said from a few feet away.

Sunlight hit Harry's face as the bag was pulled off. Harry looked around himself to see if he could see Destiny but she was no where to be seen. "What did you do with her?" Harry asked his nemesis.

Voldemort smirked, "Are you growing feelings for Miss. Lite?" Voldemort asked with a sly smile placed firmly on his ugly face.

Harry could have growled at him.

"To answer your annoying question Brat, she is getting ready to watch me kill you." Voldemort said simply as he sat down in his seat a few feet away from where Harry was standing.

Harry gave him a confused look, "What?"

Voldemort smiled brightly and clapped his hands, "Oh she didn't tell you?" At Harry's shake of his head he continued, "Oh what a great actor you have as a daughter Mr. Lite."

The man smiled brightly, "Thank you, my Lord."

The door opened to the left of the group of Death Eaters and in walked Destiny wearing a silver dress and carrying a long, pointed dagger.

Destiny chanced a glance at Harry but when she saw him looking at her she quickly lowered her gaze and stood beside her father. Tears were daring to fall from her eyes.

Harry glared dangerously at her, "Traitor."

Destiny felt a tear overflow from her eyes and she quickly blinked it away and pretended to ignore him.

Voldemort continued to smile brightly at the scene before him, "Who do you think was speaking to you through your head, Mr. Potter?"

Harry snapped his head to stare at him, "What?"

"I take it as you do not know. Oh my, oh my, what a wonderful day it is! Well then I will answer that one for you as well. The voice you kept hearing inside your head was Miss. Lite. You heard the voice in the tone of a male instead of a young lady's as to keep her identity a secret so she could try to get to know you inside the cellar when we finally captured you."

Hot tears dared to form in his eyes at the betrayal. He turned his head so he could glare at her.

Destiny continued to keep her head down in shame.

Voldemort sighed softly and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it is time to begin then. Bring me the dagger Miss. Lite."

Reluctantly, Destiny slowly brought the dagger up to her master then quickly returned to her spot beside her father who smiled proudly at her.

Destiny lowered her eyes to the ground once again.

Voldemort raised the dagger up so the sunlight would shine on the metal, "Are you ready to die, Mr. Potter?"

Harry continued to stare at Destiny as he said, "Get it over with, Voldy."

Voldemort made a clicking noise with his tongue before he said, "I can make your death as slow as I want, Mr. Potter."

Harry removed his gaze from Destiny to look at the man that was threatening his life, "I don't care."

With a sigh Voldemort stood from his chair and slowly began his way down to the boy. Slowly he ran the edge of the dagger down Harry's arm; not enough to cut through the skin but enough to give him chills all over, "You don't care?"

Slowly, Harry shook his head in denial.

Again Voldemort ran the edge of the dagger down Harry's arm but this time he pressed hard enough to give him a shallow cut down his arm. Harry hissed out in pain but refused to show it in his eyes.

Destiny snapped her head up and stared with horror as blood trickled down his arm from the cut.

"How about now?" Voldemort asked as if he was playing a game.

Again, Harry shook his head in denial.

Destiny glared at Harry's stubborn answers. She began to chant under her breath, "Spirits, shadows, demons, and poltergeists: I summon you all for help." Destiny closed her eyes and waited a few seconds.

Suddenly, a winter breeze came out of no where and began to encircle the crowd of wizards. Sprits, shadows, demons, and poltergeists began to fly out of the wind and circle the room.

Voldemort turned his red eyes on Destiny, "You! How dare you betray your father like this! You will pay!"

Suddenly a demon attacked Voldemort's leg like an angry dog. He tried to shake it off but the more he tried the more the demon held on.

Destiny ran to Harry's side and untied his arms, "Come on!"

Harry stared at her, "Why should I? How can I trust you?"

"PLEASE!" Destiny pleaded at him as she watched the lost souls surround the entire Death Eater population, "We don't have much time!"

Harry looked over to where the souls were surrounding the Death Eaters in a wall of snow. Slowly, he nodded his head to show he would follow her.

Destiny smiled lightly then grabbed his hand and ran for the door she knew would lead the way out of the chamber.

Harry followed her even though he didn't know if she was to be trusted anymore or not.

She led him down a hallway and stopped at a dead end.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You honestly don't know where you are going do you?" Harry asked angrily.

She simply glared at him before turning to face the brick wall and tap six different bricks. The brick wall slowly began to move out of their way but before it opened the entire way Destiny dragged him into it and the door closed.

"Where are we going?" Harry whispered "I can't see _anything_." Harry said as he felt her grab his hand once again and pull him down what he assumed was a hallway.

"This is a secret passageway. Not even Voldemort knows about it… It leads us far into the woods." Destiny replied softly.

Harry was silent for a few moments as they walked until suddenly he said, "You betrayed me…"

Destiny came to an abrupt stop and she turned to stare at him, "I know and I am _so_ sorry, Harry! I never wanted to do what I did! Voldemort and father made me… They said if I was worthy of my blood-line then I would do this… I just didn't realize how nice you were then… It didn't take long for me to figure out how nice you were…"

"You tried to get me to kill myself! I thought I was going crazy because I was hearing voices!" Harry shouted at her.

Destiny quickly clapped her hand over his mouth, "I don't know if they can hear us if we are loud or not." Once she saw Harry nod his head she continued, "I did not choose to say those things that I said to you Harry, Voldemort had it written down for me and when I would speak to you through your head he was always right beside me to make sure I said exactly what was written on the paper."

Slowly it was all making sense again. Harry gave a relieved sigh, 'I knew she wasn't evil…' "I understand, Destiny. You had no choice in your actions…"

Destiny smiled happily. She was highly glad that he finally understood that none of this was her idea or choice. She suddenly threw her arms around him and gave him a hug, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Harry laughed lightly and pried her hands from his neck, "You are welcome, Destiny."

With a smile Destiny stepped back and grabbed his hand again so she could lead him through the dark tunnel.

"It would be really nice if whoever made this tunnel also put in lights…" Harry mumbled when he tripped on a stone.

Destiny nodded her head, "Agreed."

"At least _you _can see in the dark. But me? I'm completely blind." Harry said with a sigh.

"Sorry. I think we should be coming to the end soon enough." Destiny told him softly.

"I have a question." Harry said after a few moments of silence.

"I could have an answer but then again who knows." Destiny said with a smile.

A small smile formed on his lips at her reply, "Was there a lot of windows in that room we were in? Because there sure was a lot of sunlight. I never thought of Voldemort to be a sunlight kind of guy…"

Destiny smirked, "No, he just wanted it to be the "perfect scene" for when he ended your life so he had some of the Death Eaters float sunlight balls in the air by the ceiling."

"Oh okay. It's too bad every time he plans my death something goes wrong. Poor man, first he got beat up by me as a three-year-old, then in my first year, second year, and last year when he "returned". I bet he is getting rather frustrated with this chain of events." Harry smirked.

This got a laugh out of Destiny, "Oh he is…"

All of a sudden light began to fade into the darkness from up ahead, "I think that's the exit." Destiny told him in excitement.

They began to walk a little faster in an attempt to get out of the darkness sooner.

After a few minutes they stepped out of the darkness and into sunlight. Harry turned to look at the exit and noticed it looked like a cave. With a shiver Harry turned to look around himself, "What woods are we in?" Harry asked her softly.

"The Dead Man's Woods." Destiny told him as she began to walk farther from the cave.

Harry followed her and said, "Well that's not a creepy name or anything…"

Destiny only giggled then began to lead him West, "If we continue to go West eventually we will arrive at a broken down shack where we can stay the rest of the night."

"I kind of wanted to get back home before the day was over…" Harry mumbled but followed her West anyway.

Destiny laughed, "That's not going to happen. We have a long ways to walk yet, I just hope we make it to the shack before dark."

Harry stopped and gave her a worried look, "Why does it matter if it's before dark?"

"It's called Dead Man's Woods for a reason, Harry." Destiny told him knowingly.

**A/N: **I bet you didn't see that one coming did you :p haha :)

I hope you liked it!

Please review and tell me if you liked it or not! :)

~Severus Addicted


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Bloody Tale of Quarion**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, encouragement, and help with my Algebra situation! I greatly appreciate it!**

**Thanks again, Severus Addicted**

Harry sighed heavily. It's been probably two hours and they were still walking!

Destiny stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, "You alright, Harry? Do you need a break?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm just bored."

Destinies laughed lightly, "Alright then, let's start a conversation. What do you want to talk about?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and started walking again, "How come I never saw you at Hogwarts?"

"I was home schooled by my father." Destiny said softly as she kicked a rock with her toe.

Harry watched the rock roll out of sight before saying, "I bet that was fun."

Destiny smirked, "Oh yeah, if you call sitting at the table for hours on end doing homework and not being allowed up (not even to go to the bathroom) until it was all done fun."

Harry scrunched his nose in disgust, "I don't even like doing homework for fifteen minutes…"

This got a laugh out of Destiny, "Of course you don't, Harry."

Harry playfully glared at her as he said, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a boy…" Destiny said with a smile.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, "So? I know guys who like to do homework… Don't be sexist now, Destiny; you might make some spirits angry." Harry smirked at her lightly.

Destiny laughed softly at him, "Sorry if offended you, Harry."

"I'll forgive you _this_ time. Don't let it happen again though!" Harry winked at her to show he was only joking and was not being serious.

With a smile, Destiny announced, "My turn to ask a question!" Harry nodded his head to show she could continue, "Is it true you live with your mother's sister and her family?"

Harry paled at the mention of his "family"; this unfortunately did not go unnoticed by Destiny, "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Harry quickly shook his head and said, "Not anymore I'm not. Now I live with Professor Snape; he is the Potions Master at Hogwarts."

Destiny gave him a strange look, "Isn't that weird living with your professor?"

"You have _no_ idea." Harry mumbled. He glanced up at the darkening sky then said softly, "It's getting dark, Destiny. Do you think we are almost there?"

Destiny slowly glanced up at the sky as well and sighed, "Probably in another half an hour. We need to walk faster or else we aren't going to make it to the shack before dark."

Harry nodded his head in agreement and together they began to step up their pace.

* * *

"Alright, Severus, the potion is all ready for you to drink. You remember the plan, correct?" Albus asked him calmly as he handed him the green bubbling potion.

Severus nodded his head, "Of course I remember the plan, Headmaster." He quickly tipped his head back and chugged the disgusting tasting liquid. He gagged as he felt the liquid slime down his throat.

As soon as he swallowed the potion his skin began to bubble and form into Lucious Malfoy. Once he was completely transformed he changed into the clothes they had taken off Lucious' back and held his cane in his left hand.

Once he was completely ready he stepped out of the bedroom only to come face-to-face with the Weasley twins.

"I told you it would work, George!" Fred bragged.

"No, you said it _might_ work."George corrected him in a snappy tone.

"Boys, please remove yourselves from my doorway so I can go save Harry. The poor boy has been stuck in that dreadful building long enough as it is!" Severus snapped at them.

Quickly George and Fred jumped out of his way.

"No need to snap…" Fred muttered as he trudged his way to his bedroom.

"What do you expect Fred? This _is _Professor Evil after all…" George muttered to him.

Severus glared at them as they walked away, "Brats." Quickly Severus made his way down the stairs so he could get the last bit of information he needed from Albus.

As soon as Albus saw him coming down the stairs he stood to greet him, "Alright, Severus, as soon as you arrive go straight to the dungeons to see if you can find him. If he is not there try asking around or "snoop" around to try to gain the information you are looking for. Good luck my boy." Albus squeezed his shoulder in a comforting grandfatherly way before stepped back and allowing him to apparate away.

* * *

The woods slowly started to become darker and darker as the minutes went by. Destiny looked up at the sky with a worried expression before saying, "We need to start running, Harry. I'm afraid we aren't going to make it in time."

Harry looked over at her as they started to run, "What exactly happens if we don't make it in the shack in time?"

"Dead people will come up from the ground and chase us." Destiny told him simply.

Harry looked over at her in horror, "Zombies?"

"I guess you could call them that…" Destiny told him softly.

"Wait! Even if we do make it in the shack can't the zombies still get inside?" Harry asked in a panicked voice.

Destiny shook her head, "No. The shack is sacred, nothing that wishes to do harm can get inside. Even though the shack is run-down it is still a good shelter place for people who are caught in a storm or need to get away from the brain sucking dead people. If we are lucky maybe the people who were there last left blankets and canned food… I kind of doubt it but it's a hope we can hold onto because I am really hungry!"

Suddenly the ground started to shake lightly beneath their feet.

Harry stopped and stared at the ground in horror.

"Come on, Harry! Don't stop! We need to get to the shack!" Destiny shouted at him from a few feet away.

Harry shook his head and quickly began to catch up to her.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Destiny screamed at him as they sprinted through the woods.

Before Harry could reply a hand shot up through the ground and grabbed onto Destiny's leg. Destiny screamed and fell on the ground.

Harry stopped and turned to see what happened.

"GO!" Destiny shouted at him, "It's just around the corner! Save yourself, Harry!"

Harry could see the tears streaming down her face and he knew he couldn't leave her like this. Quickly, Harry bent down and picked up a medium sized rock then ran over to where Destiny was lying on the ground. Harry stood a few feet away from her and watched as another hand burst through the ground to grab a hold of her other foot. Harry shook his head to make himself focus and ignore the dead body that was slowly emerging from the ground. Once he was fully focused, Harry cautiously made his way over to where Destiny was and threw the rock down on the arms that were out of the ground. Suddenly the one arm detached and started to slowly inch away from the scene. Disgusted, Harry threw the rock down onto the other arm as well making it detach itself from the body and inch away with the other arm.

Destiny jumped to her feet and started to run full speed away from where the zombie was still emerging from the dirt.

Harry quickly followed her around the corner and sure enough a shack was standing as if calling for them to come to safety.

Destiny jumped up on the porch and swung the door open for Harry.

As soon as they entered the shack they closed the door and looked for things they could put against the door, just incase. As soon as they had a book stand against the door they slid down on the floor to catch their breath.

"Are you alright, Destiny?" Harry asked her softly.

"I'll be fine…" Destiny said in an attempt to sound strong but you could clearly hear the tremble in her voice.

"It's alright to be afraid… I'm scared shitless at the moment to be completely honest." Harry squeezed her hand and added, "It's going to be alright; we're in the sacred shack now, and the zombies can't get us. It's all going to be fine."

Suddenly, Destiny leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder, "I hope you're right…"

'So do I…' Harry thought worriedly.

After a few moments Destiny stood and pulled her wand out from her pocket.

Harry stared at her in shock, "You have your wand?"

Destiny nodded her head in confusion, "Yeah… Why wouldn't I have my wand?"

Harry's jaw dropped, "You mean to tell me you had your wand all this time?"

Once again, Destiny nodded her head.

Harry huffed, "We could have gotten here WAY faster if I would have known that."

Destiny shook her head, "I don't know many spells to be honest…"

Harry gave her a confused look, "Oh… Well I could have used it to get us here."

Destiny gave him an amazed look, "You can do that? I didn't know you could use other wizard's wands…"

Slowly, Harry nodded his head. "Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore. Let's get some lights turned on…"

Destiny handed Harry her wand and he quickly made a light ball appear in the center of the ceiling.

Harry sighed and handed her back her wand, "It's cold in here…"

Destiny nodded her head in agreement before rubbing her arms in an attempt to make the goose bumps disappear.

Harry slowly made his way over to the cabinet to see if there were any blankets inside. To his amazement there was one. Harry walked back over to Destiny and handed her the blanket, "Here you go."

Destiny gave him a concerned look, "Aren't you cold?"

Harry shrugged, "I'll live."

Destiny narrowed her eyes at him before moving closer to him and putting some of the blanket on him as well, "I know how to share…."

Harry smirked at her, "I wasn't too sure…"

Playfully, Destiny smacked his arm, "Oh shut up."

* * *

To his utter disbelief, when Severus arrived he quickly noted that everyone was angry for some reason or another. He slowly made his way through the crowd of Death Eaters so he was standing beside Narcissa, "Love, what is going on?"

Narcissa glanced up at him before saying under her breath, "The brat escaped with Miss. Lite."

"Potter escaped?" "Lucious" asked in a fake outraged tone of voice.

"Yes and the Dark Lord is _not _happy at all… Where have you been, darling? You should have known this already…" Narcissa gave him a concerned look.

"I had business to attend to at Hogwarts. Someone messed up Draco's school schedule." Severus lied easily.

Narcissa nodded her head but she still looked rather curious.

Severus sighed, "Do not worry, dear."

Narcissa smiled softly at him, "As long as everything is fixed."

Severus nodded his head, "Oh trust me that old fool better have it fixed or I'll be transferring Draco to a different school before he can blink."

This convinced Narcissa that everything was fine and she noticeably calmed down.

"Does anyone even have an idea about where the two could have run off to?" Severus asked softly.

Narcissa shook her head, "They ran around a corner and disappeared. That girl obviously knows this castle better then anyone else."

Severus nodded his head then brought her hand up to his lips to press a soft kiss, "I will see you shortly, Love."

With a small bow he turned and left the crowded room. Once he was back outside he quickly apparated back to Number Twelve.

As soon as he popped inside the kitchen everyone jumped from their seats and began asking him questions all at once.

"QUIET!" Albus roared making everyone go deathly silent very quickly. "Severus, where is the boy?" Albus asked him with a concerned tint to his tone.

"He escaped with Destiny Lite earlier this morning. Where to? I have a feeling I know where but it is night time and where I believe they are is an extremely dangerous place to be at night." Severus told them darkly.

"Where do you think they are?" Albus asked softly.

"The Dead Man's Woods." Severus said with a sigh.

Molly gasped, "Oh dear! I hope he's alright…."

"He has Miss. Lite with him, Molly. He will be just fine." Severus quickly said in an attempt not to make Molly have another panic attack about the boy.

"And is this Miss. Lite trustable?" Molly shot back quickly.

Severus sighed, "I do not know, Molly. All we can hope for is that she is. I believe she knows about the sacred shack in the center of the woods that will keep the zombies at bay. The shack does not allow anything inside unless they have a pure heart or in other words, do not want to cause harm."

"Zombies?" The sound of Hermione's voice shrieked outside the closed door.

With a sigh, Arthur flicked his wand making the door open to reveal all the children behind it. He smirked at them and shook his head.

Molly narrowed her eyes at them, "What have I told you about eavesdropping?"

Ron sighed and entered the room, "Oh come on mum, this is _Harry_ you are talking about! _My _best friend if you hadn't forgotten!"

"If we wanted you to know what was going on we would have invited you into the kitchen, young man." Molly snapped at him.

Ron only rolled his eyes at her before sitting down in the seat beside Sirius.

Before Molly could yell at Ron for his disrespect Fred and George spoke up, "Are there really zombies where Harry is located?"

Severus looked over at Molly to see if he should answer them or not. At the look he saw her giving the boys he took that as a "no".

"I want to go if there are zombies!" Fred said with a huge smile.

"Please Mum! I promise I won't bring a dead head home!" George added.

Molly jumped from her seat and pointed to the door, "NO! ABSOLUTELY, POSITVELY **NOT!** GET YOUR BACKSIDES UPSTAIRS IMMEDIATELY! I ALREADY HAVE ONE BOY MISSING I WILL _**NOT**_HAVE ANY OF YOU GOING TO THOSE WOODS AND DISAPPEARING AS WELL! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Everyone looked absolutely horrified at her outburst.

Fred and George glared at the floor.

"Way to ruin the night of zombie hunting…" Fred mumbled.

"I said out!" Molly shouted at them when no one moved.

Hermione quickly ran from the room followed by Ginny.

Ron crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at the table top, "I deserve to know what is going on with my best friend!"

Molly sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Oh fine, Ronald. You may stay. Fred and George get upstairs with your sister, now!"

"_WHAT?_ Ronald here gets to stay and listen to your conversation but we don't get to go zombie hunting?" Fred shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't see how that is fair…" George added with a huff.

Suddenly Molly stood from her seat making the twins go running out of the room. She slowly followed them upstairs.

Arthur sighed, "I am terribly sorry about that, please continue."

Severus tipped his head, "As I was saying; the woods are crowded with zombies when it is dark out so I will need more people to go with me to get Harry. We most likely will have to fight through some zombies so we can reach the shack."

Tonks smiled happily, "That kind of sounds fun."

Remus chuckled, "Of course it does." This earned him a playful glare from Tonks.

"So who all will join me?" Severus asked them all.

Every single Order member raised their hands. Ron slowly raised his hand but one look from Arthur had him slowly putting it down in defeat.

"Alright, then let's get to it. Molly can stay here and watch over the children." Albus announced as he stood from the table.

* * *

The sound of someone scratching the side of the windows and walls made shivers run up and down both their arms.

"Are you sure nothing can get inside?" Harry asked her softly so they couldn't hear them.

Destiny nodded her head, "I'm positive, Harry. A sacred shelter is a very strong building; a couple hundred zombies won't even put a scratch on it."

Harry slowly nodded his head, "Why are there so many dead people buried out here?" Harry asked quietly.

With a sigh Destiny said, "There is a story behind it; a very long time ago there was an evil wizard named Quarion. Quarion was very much like Tom Riddle; he despised the muggles, half-bloods, and muggle born wizards. On November 21st, 1910, Quarion decided he was going to abolish the entire population of those of whom he despised. So, Quarion gather an army of forty dark wizards and together they swarmed a town named Sintriece. Sintriece by the way is what these woods use to be known as. Anyway, Quarion and his small army succeeded in taking the entire population of the town out and once they killed someone they used a spell to cover the body up with dirt and placed a dark spell on every single dead body so then at dark they would come alive."

Harry sighed, "Damn… And I thought Tommy boy was bad…"

Destiny chuckled, "Your nicknames for him amuse me greatly."

Harry nodded his head, "Sometimes to make something seem less scary you need to give it a funny nickname; if it weren't for nicknames I don't know if I could have faced the many things I have seen in my life."

Destiny softly sighed and lay her head back down on Harry's shoulder, "You shouldn't have to deal with him…."

"No one can change that though, Destiny. My life is getting better though and that's all that matters." Harry gave her a small smile.

"Are you talking about Professor Snape?" Destiny asked quietly.

Slowly, Harry nodded his head, "Never thought I'd admit to it…"

This made them both start to laugh and for a few minutes they forgot all about the scary zombies outside the shack.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please review it would mean a lot to me :)

Thanks again,

Severus Addicted


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Rescue**

**A/N: So…. You might not care, BUT after having an E in Algebra for a couple weeks I **_**finally **_**figured this algebra shit out (for the most part) and now I have one of the top grades in the class :) (This means I can write again! Haha) OH, and the teacher finally realized he's a teacher (Who would have thought it?) and is now actually teaching us haha.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and support!**

**~Severus Addicted**

The sound of people apparating had Harry startled awake in the middle of the night. Harry quickly crawled over to one of the windows and looked out to see what was going on; he couldn't see anyone.

Panicked, Harry made his way back over to the sleeping Destiny and shook her awake, "Destiny!" Harry said in a hushed tone.

Slowly, Destiny opened her eyes, "What's going on?" She quickly sat up and waited for him to reply to her demanding question.

Harry sighed and quickly put the light ball out with Destiny's wand, "I don't know. I woke up because it sounded as if people were apparating around the house but when I looked out the window I couldn't see anyone."

Destiny sighed and rubbed her tired eyes, "Maybe you just imagined it…"

Harry rolled his eyes at her, "OR it could be Voldemort!"

This got her attention and she quickly jumped to her feet, "What are we going to do?"

Harry mindlessly rubbed his arm as he contemplated what to do next, "Well, they can't get in here can they? They don't have pure hearts; they want to harm us just like the zombies. Am I right?"

Slowly, Destiny nodded her head, "I think so…."

Harry gave her a desperate look, "You THINK so? What do you mean by that?"

Destiny gave him a glare as she snapped, "I don't know everything, Harry!"

Harry sighed, "I know… I'm sorry for yelling at you…"

Destiny grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, "We will get out of here, Harry. I am pretty positive they can not enter."

Before Harry could reply to her statement green flashes of light lit up the cottage. Harry quickly pushed her behind him and raised her wand, "Stay here." He told her in an attempt to keep her protected.

She shook her head, "Like hell if I'll stay here! I'm coming with you!"

Harry quickly turned to stare at her, "Please, Destiny."

The look in his emerald eyes made her slowly nod her head. She gave his hand one more squeeze before slowly lowering herself to the floor, "Please be careful..." She whispered to him.

Harry crept over to the window to look out once again. The only thing he could see was the green flashes of light but why would the Death Eaters be using the Avada Kedavra spell on zombies? "Can zombies die from the killing curse?" Harry asked her in a hushed tone.

She shook her head in response, "It knocks them out for a while but zombies can not die, they are already dead."

Harry nodded his head and turned back to look out the window again. Suddenly in one of the flashes of green light he caught a glimpse of Sirius. A huge smile grew on his face at the sight of his Godfather. "They're here!"

The excited tone in his voice had Destiny jump to her feet and run beside him to look out the window as well, "Who is here?"

In his excitement Harry pulled Destiny into a hug and swung her around, "We are going to be saved!"

Destiny laughed as he swung her around again, "Put me down." She said through her laughter.

Slowly, he lowered her back to the wooden floor, "Sorry." He mumbled with a blush slowly forming on his cheeks.

This just made Destiny laugh even more, "Don't apologize, Silly. You were just excited, and besides it was fun. I just didn't want them walking in on you spinning me around, they would probably think we didn't want to be saved because we were having so much fun anyway."

Harry smiled softly and looked out the window again. The green flashes suddenly stopped making Harry turn to Destiny in confusion, "They can't be done yet, can they?"

She shrugged her shoulders in response.

Suddenly, the door to the cottage swung open and a voice called out "Harry, are you in here?" The owner of the voice mumbled a lumos and stepped inside the cottage more.

Harry smiled brightly and ran to Severus to attack him with a hug, "Severus!"

A huge grin formed on Severus' face at the sight of his ward, "Are you alright, child?" Severus quickly formed a light ball and floated it up to the center of the room so he could check his ward out. There was blood in his hair and a cut on his arm but other then that the child looked alright. "Did you hurt your head?" Severus asked him in a worried voice.

Moody interrupted their reunion before Harry could reply, "We need to get going. The Death Eaters were sure to have seen the green flashes and are probably on their way here now."

Severus nodded his head in agreement and stepped away from Harry. He noticed Destiny in the corner of his eye, "Come on Destiny, you will be coming with us."

Destiny timidly made her way over to Severus.

Seeing that she was nervous Harry grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, "It's okay."

Hearing this, Destiny came closer to Severus.

Severus stared at the two with a smirk.

Remus quickly entered the conversation with a small smile placed on his lips, "Severus, let's not pick on Harry at the moment, we _must _be going."

Severus nodded his head and motioned for Harry and Destiny to come to him. Once they were in front of him he wrapped his arms around them and disappeared with a pop followed by the rest of the Order.

Shortly they arrived outside of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and they quickly entered before anybody who was still up at this time of night would not see them.

Before Harry even made it through the kitchen doorway he was attacked by a hysterical Molly Weasley, "Oh Harry!" She cried as she gave him a death grip hug. She pushed him back so she could look him up and down to make sure he wasn't hurt, "Why do you have blood in you hair, Harry?" She asked even more hysterically.

Harry looked to Severus for him to save him.

Instead of saving him like Harry wanted he said, "Yeah, why was your head bleeding, Harry?"

"I'll kill them if they touched you!" Molly shrieked angrily and her grip on him tightened making Harry wince.

Ron huffed at the sight, "Mum! You're hurting him, leave him go."

Quickly the grip on him loosened, "Oh I'm sorry Harry dear, I just got all worked up…"

Harry gave her a small smile, "It's alright."

"Who are you?" Ginny asked Destiny with a glare.

Harry sighed and walked over to Destiny, "She's a friend, Ginny. Please be nice to her…"

Severus smirked at Harry, 'Just a friend…. That's a laugh!'

Ron smirked at his sister, "Jealous much?"

Hermione smacked him in the arm and gave him a glare, "Ronald!"

Ginny gave Ron a glare that would kill, "I'm _not _jealous! I was simply asking who she was!"

Ron laughed lightly, "Right…"

Molly gave the two a warning glare, "Ronald, apologize to your sister immediately."

Ron sighed but apologized anyway.

Molly nodded her head then went back to cooing over Harry's cuts, "Why was your head bleeding, Harry?"

Harry sighed; she obviously was not going to let this drop. "I don't know. I'm guessing it was cut when I fell to the cement in the dungeon because when I woke up I was surrounded in blood." He quickly regretted saying that when Molly pulled him closer to get a better inspection on his cut.

Molly grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the kitchen, "Come, we need to get this cleaned out."

Harry groaned but allowed her to take him to the bathroom (it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter though).

Once Harry was out of the room Hermione turned to Destiny and put out her hand, "Hello, my name is Hermione."

Destiny slowly shook Hermione's hand, "Destiny."

Hermione nodded her head, "It is nice to meet you, Destiny."

"Nice to meet you too, Hermione." Destiny replied with a small smile. At least Hermione was nice unlike that Ginny girl…

Suddenly a scream sounded from the bathroom followed by a, "WELL IF YOU'D SIT STILL!"

Ron paled, "Mum's killing him…"

Arthur rolled his eyes at his son, "Don't be absurd Ronald!"

Fred flinched as well, "Sure does bloody sound like it…"

Arthur sighed, "She is cleaning out the cut boys."

Severus sighed as another impatient shout from Molly came, "I'll go help her."

Albus broke the awkward silence, "As soon as Molly and Severus are finished with Harry I am calling a meeting with the Order, which means the children must be upstairs."

Remus nodded his head in agreement, "We have much to discuss."

A minute later the three came back into the kitchen.

"I don't want you horse-playing until that cut is healed, young man." Molly told him matter-of-factly.

Harry huffed, "But-"

Severus quickly interrupted before he could continue, "Do not argue young man. She is right, if you horse-play you very well could make it start to bleed again." Severus gave him a look that dared him to argue further.

Harry sighed and mumbled, "Whatever." as he made his way over to the table to sit beside Destiny.

Severus gave Harry a warning glare but did not say anything else.

Albus nodded his head, "Alright, I do believe it is time to call to order a meeting. Children, please go upstairs. Someone will be up later to tell you when you may come back down."

Slowly, the children did as they were told even though they thought it was stupid.

Once the door closed behind them Moody quickly placed a silencing spell on the room so even if they did come back down (which was highly likely) they would not overhear their discussions.

"Thank you Mad-Eye." Albus nodded his thanks then began the meeting, "I have called this meeting to discuss the young girl, Destiny. Does anyone know anything about her? Is she trustable?"

Sirius smirked, "Well, it's pretty obvious her and Harry have a thing going on…"

Albus sighed, "They could very well just be friends, Sirius."

Both Sirius and Remus got a chuckle out of that.

Minerva rolled her eyes at them both, "Girls and boys _can _be friends you know."

Severus smirked, 'Right.'

Minerva noticed the smirk and glared at him, "Oh shut up, Severus!"

This brought Sirius and Remus into full out laughter.

Albus stood from his seat making everyone become silent. Once they were all silent again he sat back down and continued, "Back to my question; does anyone know anything about this girl?"

Severus nodded his head, "I do."

Albus nodded his head at him and said, "Continue."

"Her father is Damion Lite, one of Voldemort's close followers. Damion killed his wife because she had a girl instead of a boy but after she was dead he realized he could give Destiny to Voldemort as a "gift" when she turned sixteen, she is fourteen now. Damion use to brag about it to everyone." Severus informed the Order.

Minerva and Molly gasped at the wicked story.

"That poor girl…" Molly whispered sadly. Arthur pulled her closer to him in case she lost it.

Minerva looked more mad then sad, "Some people shouldn't be able to have children."

Albus nodded his head in agreement, "Then it is settled. I will tell the Minister about her father and his custody rights of her will be destroyed."

Tonks gave him a confused look, "Would she be put into the system then?"

Albus gave her a regretful look before saying, "Do you have another idea?"

Tonks slowly looked up at Remus.

Suddenly Remus realized what she was getting at and he quickly said, "No."

Tonks sighed, "But Remie she can't go into the system!" Tonks said using her nickname she gave him when they were younger.

Remus sighed, "Are you sure this is what you want?" Remus asked her softly.

Quickly Tonks nodded her head.

Remus slowly turned to look at Albus, "Alright, Albus. We'll take the custody of her."

Minerva smiled at them, "You might want to go speak to her about it."

Remus and Tonks made their way up to inform her of the custody changes.

As expected Destiny didn't have any problem with the change of her guardians; she loathed her biological father.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review :)**

~Severus Addicted


End file.
